Tormenta de Invierno
by brico4899
Summary: UA El Lord Comandante Jon Snow viaja a Winterfell para pedir ayuda a su padre en la lucha contra los Caminantes Blancos. Allí aprenderá la verdad sobre sus orígenes y se embarcará en un viaje para conocer a la Reina Dragón
1. Chapter 1

**Parece que ahora me ha dado por escribir historias de Juego de Tronos. Esto podría considerarse una especie de UA ambientado en el final de la 5 temporada. A lo largo de la historia iré explicando con más detalle los cambios que he hecho pero de momento aquí os dejo un pequeño adelanto:**

 **-Todo el mundo en house Stark está vivo (Los lobos también)**

 **-Daenerys es la reina.**

 **-Ned tuvo éxito en sacar a los Lannisters del poder y ayudó a Dany a conquistar el trono (más adelante explicaré por que)**

La silueta de Winterfell iba haciéndose cada vez más grande en la lejania. Al verla Jon se sintió invadido por unos sentimientos mixtos de alegría, tristeza y nostalgia.

Volvía a casa.

Tal vez solo por unos días, y desde luego no en las mejores condiciones, pero ese era el sitio en el que había crecido.

El hogar de su familia.

"¿Tú también te alegras de volver, chico?" Preguntó Jon a Fantasma.

El lobo gigante lanzó un aullido que podía ser interpretado como una afirmación.

Jon sonrió. Habían pasado más de cinco años desde que había visto a su padre y sus hermanos por ultima vez y estaba deseando volver a encontrarse con ellos, incluso con Sansa, pese a que su relación nunca había sido demasiado buena.

Sin embargo no volvía a Winterfell para reunirse con su familia, sino para tratar algo mucho más importante.

Después de su ultima experiencia, más allá del muro, Jon no podía seguir negando la evidencia; La Guardia de la Noche no podía ganar. El ejercito del Rey de la noche era inmenso. Incluso con el ejercito de Salvajes que habían cruzado el muro, luchando a su lado, estaban severamente superados en numero.

Necesitaban la ayuda de todo el Norte, si querían tener alguna oportunidad, e incluso eso podía no ser suficiente.

Por eso acudía a hablar con su padre. Las casas del Norte eran leales a los Stark, si lograba convencerle de que la amenaza era real, el resto de señores le seguirían, aunque solo fuese para respetar su juramento.

Había decidido viajar solo, sabiendo que la Guardia de la Noche no podía permitirse prescindir de más hombres. Ya era lo bastante malo que se fuese él, siendo el Lord Comandante.

Cuando estuvo ya casi llegando a Winterfell, un par de jinetes salieron a recibirle, aunque se pararon en seco al ver a Fantasma.

Jon no reconocio a ninguno de los dos, pero eso no era ninguna sorpresa. Muchos hombres habían muerto en la ultima guerra.

"Saludos" Dijo uno de los hombres "¿Quien sois y que os trae a Winterfell?"

"Soy Jon Snow, Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche" Respondió Jon, con voz clara, pese a lo confundido que se sentía "He venido a discutir un asunto referente al muro, con el señor de Winterfell"

"¿Eres el bastardo de Lord Stark?" Preguntó el más joven.

En el pasado eso le habría escocido, pero ahora Jon había llegado a una especie de acuerdo con su condición de bastardo.

"Lord Stark no nos ha informado de tu llegada" Dijo el otro.

Esta vez Jon no se molestó en ocultar su confusión "Envié un cuervo a mi padre, informando de mi llegada, cuando partí del Castillo Negro"

Los hombres se miraron un segundo, antes de que el mayor volviese a hablar "Lord Stark, Lady Stark y sus hijos están en el patio de armas, te llevaré hasta ellos"

"No será necesario. Creo que aún soy capaz de recordar como se llega" Dijo Jon, sin poder evitar un ligero tono de burla.

El hombre más joven parecía querer protestar, pero su compañero le hizo un gesto de que no abriese la boca, y le acompañaron hacia Winterfell.

A Jon se le hacía algo raro que le tratasen con tal respeto, pero supuso que era normal. Ahora era Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche y, en el Norte, esa seguía siendo una posición importante.

Un joven mozo de cuadra se hizo cardo de su caballo, y él y Fantasma se encaminaron al patio de armas. Se detuvo en seco, poco antes de llegar; Allí estaban todos. Su familia. Padre, Lady Catelyn y Sansa estaban en el balcón viendo como Rob entrenaba a los más jóvenes en el arte de la espada.

Para sorpresa de Jon, no solo Bram y Rickon estaban entrenando, sino también Ayra. Puesto que nadie se había fijado en él, todavía, decidió esperar y ver como entrenaban.

Le sorprendió lo hábil que Ayra se había vuelto con la espada. No estaba al nivel de Rob, pero Jon tenía la sospecha de que sin duda debía ser mejor que el resto de sus hermanos.

Rob bloqueó un ataque de Ayra y la tiró al suelo de una patada "Sigues intentando igualarme en fuerza bruta, y eso es algo de lo que careces, hermanita. Tienes que usar tus ventajas en una lucha, en tu caso, velocidad y técnica"

Jon aprovechó ese momento para hacerse notar "¡De todas formas lo hace mejor que nosotros, cuando teníamos su edad!"

"¡JON!" Gritó Ayra al verle. Olvidando por completo todo lo demás, corrió a abrazar a su hermano.

"Yo también te he echado de menos" Se rio Jon, devolviéndole el abrazo.

En el balcón, Catelyn miró a Ned sin ocultar su ira "¿Que está haciendo él aquí?"

"No tengo ni idea" Respondió Ned, con total sinceridad mientras veía como el resto de sus hijos, salvo Sansa que seguía con ellos, también iban a saludar a Jon.

"Snow" Rob saludó a Jon con una reverencia burlona "¿O prefieres Lord Comandante?"

Jon se sonrojó levemente "Así que os habéis enterado"

"No te hagas el tímido. Apuesto a que solo has venido para restregarnoslo por la cara" Dicho eso, él también le abrazó "Me alegro de verte"

"¿Que estás haciendo aquí?" Le preguntó Rickon cuando Jon les abrazó a él y a Bram.

"He venido a hablar con padre"

"¿Y que es lo que quiere de mí, el Lord Comandante?" Preguntó Ned, acercándose a sus hijos.

"Padre" Le saludó Jon con una inclinación de cabeza y luego miró a Sansa y a Catelyn "Mi señoras"

Su madrastra le miraba con la misma fría indiferencia que la había caracterizado durante toda su niñez. Sansa, por el otro lado, parecía estar insegura, como si no supiese como actuar con él delante.

"He de admitir que tu presencia aquí me resulta desconcertante, si bien es una alegria para mis ojos volver a verte" Dijo Ned.

Jon recordó lo que los guardias habían dicho "Envié un cuervo, el mismo día en que partí del Castillo Negro, para informaros de que vendría ¿No lo recibisteis?"

Al oír eso el rostro de Ned se ensombreció "No, no recibimos ningún cuervo tuyo. De lo contrario habríamos preparado tu llegada. ¿Decías algo importante en el mensaje?"

Jon sabía lo que su padre quería decir "Tan solo que venia para discutir contigo un asunto referente al muro. Ninguna información comprometida que hubiese podido caer en malas manos, si alguien lo interceptaba"

"¿Y no has tenido ningún problema en el viaje?" Esta vez fue Rob quien preguntó, también mostrando preocupación por el tema. Jon negó con la cabeza "Es preocupante que no nos llegara tu mensaje, pero puede no significar nada. ¿Que es lo que querías discutir con padre?

Jon miró a su alrededor incomodo. En un sitio tan expuesto, y con literalmente toda su familia delante, no era la mejor manera de abordar el tema "Se trata de un asunto... Delicado. Creo que sería mejor discutirlo en un ambiente más privado"

Ned observó verdadera preocupación en los ojos de su hijo "Jon, Rob, acompañarme dentro, los demás esperad aquí"

"Pero padre..." Empezó a protestar Ayra, pero una mirada severa de su padre hizo que se mordiera la lengua.

"Luego hablaremos, te lo prometo, tengo muchas historias buenas que contarte" Le dijo Jon a Ayra "Fantasma, quédate con ellos"

Jon y Rob siguieron a su padre hasta sus cámaras privadas. Jon observó que su padre cojeaba ligeramente.

"Una herida de la guerra" Dijo Ned notando lo que su hijo estaba pensando "Las ultimas batallas fueron muy duras, incluso con dragones de nuestro lado"

Jon bajó los ojos con vergüenza "Cuando me enteré de lo que estaba pasando, quise abandonar la Guardia y unirme a vosotros, pero un compañero me impidió hacerlo"

"Hizo bien. Lo único que habrías logrado hubiese sido convertirte en un desertor"

"Si, habría sido muy incomodo para nosotros tener que ejecutarte" Añadió Rob.

Jon esbozó una media sonrisa, pero decidió ir directamente al tema en cuestión "Probablemente la noticia aún no se ha difundido, pero pronto lo sabrán en todo el Norte. Hace pocas semanas abrí las puertas del muró y permití que un ejercito de unos tres mil Salvajes cruzará al otro lado"

El buen ambiente de la sala se esfumó al instante.

"¡QUE!" Rob miró a su hermano como si hubiese perdido la cabeza "¿Por que...?"

Ned levantó una mano para detener a su hijo "Imagino que, para hacer eso, debiste de tener una razón de gran peso"

Jon tomó una respiración profunda, preparándose para lo que estaba apunto de decir "Caminantes Blancos"

El efecto fue inmediato. Por primera vez en su vida, Jon pudo ver una expresión de genuino shock en el rostro de su padre.

"Caminantes Blancos" Repitió Rob, superando el shock más rápido que su padre "Nos estás tomando el pelo ¿verdad?"

"Rob, me has conocido toda mi vida. ¿De verdad crees que yo vendría hasta aquí para bromear sobre esto"

"Bueno... No, pero..."

"Se que es difícil de creer" Le interrumpió Jon "Pero son reales, les he visto, he luchado contra ellos, incluso maté a uno de ellos. Comandan un ejercito de muertos. Su numero se cuenta por decenas de miles, puede que incluso cientos de miles. No puedo decirlo con seguridad nunca he visto su ejercito completo. Por eso dejé que el Pueblo Libre cruzará el muro..."

"¿El Pueblo Libre?"

"Así es como los Salvajes se llaman a si mismos. Si no les hubiese permitido cruzar lo único que habría logrado es que se uniesen al ejercito de la muerte" Jon miró desesperadamente a su padre "Padre, por favor, os juro que lo que digo es verdad"

Ned miró largamente a su hijo "Incluso cuando eras un niño, eras incapaz de mentirme, y no creo que eso haya cambiado. Dime todo lo que sabes sobre los Caminantes"

Jon notó como parte de la tensión en su pecho desaparecía "Temo que no sé casi nada sobre ellos. Tan solo que hay alguna especie de de magia oscura detrás de ellas. Las espadas corrientes se hacen pedazos al entrar en contacto con ellos, y tampoco sirven para matar a sus soldados. También he visto a un caminante blanco, el Rey de la Noche, hacer que miles de Salvajes que habían muerto en batalla, se levantaran y se unieran a su ejercito"

"Dices que mataste a uno. ¿Como?"

"Con esto" Jon desenvainó su espada y se la mostró a su padre "Esta espada pertenecía a mi predecesor en la Guardia de la Noche. Está forjada con acero valyrio"

"Acero valyrio" Murmuró Ned, acariciando el pomo de su propia espada "Hay muy pocas espadas de estas hoy en día. ¿Es la única forma de matarlos?"

"El Vidriagon y el fuego también los destruye. Hasta donde yo sé, esas son las únicas maneras"

"El Vidriagon tampoco es algo que se encuentre en abundancia" Dijo Rob. Jon notó que su hermano también parecía creerle "Pero el fuego... Con eso podríamos tener una oportunidad"

"¿A que te refieres?" Preguntó Jon.

"La reina tiene dragones. Si pudiésemos contar con su ayuda seguro que masacraríamos a ese ejercito de muertos"

"¿Y crees que ella traerá sus dragones hasta aquí porque un bastardo del Norte afirma que la muerte viene a por todos nosotros?" Jon miró a su hermano con escepticismo "Los Caminantes Blancos son poco más que una leyenda en el Norte, pero en el resto del reino directamente son un cuento para asustar a los niños"

"Ella confía en Padre, incluso le ofrecio ser su Mano cuando la coronaron reina"

Jon no estaba al tanto de eso. Miró a su padre "Si se lo pides ¿Crees que vendra? Mi idea al venir aquí era lograr la ayuda del Norte, pero si todo el Reino nos apoya, sería aún mejor"

Ned parecía tener su mente muy lejos del presente "Dejadme solo. Tengo mucho en que pensar"

Jon y Rob se miraron confundidos,pero hicieron lo que su padre les pedía.

"¿De verdad has matado a un Caminante Blanco?" Le preguntó Rob a Jon cuando salieron de la sala.

"Si. Y por lo que he oído tú has luchado con dragones"

"Luchar al lado de criaturas mitológicas no es lo mismo que luchar contra ellas" Replicó Rob, antes de ponerse serio "En serio, hermano, la primera vez en más de cinco años que nos vemos y tú vienes a traernos noticias del Apocalipsis"

"Créeme yo también preferiría haber venido en otras circunstancias" Aseguró Jon.

"En cualquier caso" Rob puso una mano sobre su hombro "Bienvenido a casa"

* * *

Jon estaba empezando a impacientarse. Su padre llevaba ya varias horas encerrado en su cambra, sin hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con su esposa. Le resultaba difícil de creer que a su padre le costase tanto decidirse en pedir ayuda a la reina, sobretodo si se llevaban tan bien como Rob afirmaba.

Un ruido a su espalda hizo que se girara y vio a Sansa parada a pocos metros suyos.

"Mi señora" La saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

"Lord Comandante" Respondió ella.

"Se me hace raro que todos me llameis así"

"Es tu título" Sansa se acercó unos pasos "No usarlo sería una falta de respeto"

Después de eso se quedaron sumidos en un silencio incómodo. Nunca se habían llevado bien, cuándo eran niños, ahora volvían a encontrarse, ya adultos, y se daban cuenta de que no tenian nada que decirse.

"Me ha sorprendido ver que seguías en Winterfell" Dijo Jon para romper el hielo "Pensaba que a estas alturas ya te habrías casado"

"Decidí dejarlo de lado por un tiempo. Todo lo que pasó en la Capital, Joffrey, la guerra, todo eso me hizo valorar más el hogar y la família"

"Entiendo"

Sansa abrió la boca, con intención de decir algo pero entonces llegó Rob "Aquí estáis, os estaba buscando. Padre quiere vernos a todos"

"¿Que quieres decir con todos?" Preguntó Jon a su hermano.

"Toda la família. Madre, Ayra, Bram y Rickon ya están allí. Mejor no hacerles esperar, Padre parecía muy serio"

Jon y Sansa se miraron extrañados pero siguieron a Rob sin hacer preguntas.

Al llegar Jon pudo comprobar que Rob tenía razón, su padre tenía una expresión grave en el rostro. Lo que fuese que les quería decir, no iba a ser bueno.

"Gracias por venir" Dijo Ned sin levantar la mirada "Por favor, Jon acercate"

"¿Cual es el significado de esto, Ned?" Preguntó Catelyn a su marido, pero por una vez él casi ni la escucho.

"Jon, quiero pedirte disculpas, lo que estoy apunto de decir es algo que debería contarte solo a ti, en privado, pero no puedo" Miró al resto de su familia uno por uno "Sois todos mi familia, y os he estado mintiendo durante años, os merecéis saber la verdad"

A Jon no le gustaba nada por donde iba eso "Padre..."

"Yo no soy tu padre Jon"

Cualquier cosa que Jon fuese a decir murió en sus labios. Su mente era un torbellino de confusión, incapaz de comprender lo que su padre acababa de decir. Miró a sus hermanos en busca de ayuda, pero todos le estaban mirando con la sorpresa y el shock pintados en sus rostros.

"No... No te entiendo" Logró tartamudear Jon.

"Eres el hijo de mi hermana, Lyanna Stark" Proclamó Ned, dejando a todo el mundo de piedra "Lamento haberte mentido todos estos años, pero era la única manera de mantenerte a salvo. Si Robert hubiese descubierto tu verdadero linaje, te habría matado sin dudarlo"

Jon se sentía incapaz de formar un solo pensamiento coherente "¿Mi verdadero linaje?"

"La rebelión de Robert se basó en una mentira" Explicó Ned "Reagan Targaryen no secuestró a mi hermana. Ellos se amaban. Se casaron en secreto poco antes de que empezase la guerra. Y de ese matrimonio, naciste tú Jon. Un Targaryen legitimo. Tu verdadero nombre es Aegon Targaryen. Y, de acuerdo con la ley de sucesión, eres el legitimo heredero al Trono de Hierro"

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la sala, solo interrumpido por las palabras de Ayra.

"No me jodas"


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a todos los que habéis apoyado esta historia. Como alguno me lo ha preguntado quiero aclarar que efectivamente esta es una historia Jonreys, pero Dany no aparecerá hasta el próximo capitulo.  
**

 _Eres el legitimo heredero al Trono de Hierro_

Jon no entendía como era capaz de mantenerse todavía en pie. Todo su cuerpo parecía estar al borde del colapso. Podía sentir las miradas de sus hermanos (sus primos) fijas en él.

Una mentira.

Toda su vida no había sido nada más que una mentira. No era un Stark. Nunca lo había sido. Se había dicho eso a si mismo varias veces a lo largo de los años, pero en el fondo siempre había encontrado consuelo en el hecho de que, si bien no era un Stark legitimo, sí que era el hijo de Ned Stark. Ahora ya ni siquiera podía aferrarse a eso.

 _No sabes nada Jon Snow_

"No" Murmuró Jon, retrocediendo un par de pasos "No te creo, me niego a creerte"

Su padre (su tío) le miró con tristeza "Se que esto debe ser duro para ti, pero..."

Jon no quería seguir escuchando, no quería seguir allí, no quería nada salvo que todos le dejasen en paz. De modo que, por primera vez en su vida, Jon Snow huyó.

Arrancó a correr tan de repente que nadie fue capaz de pararle. Detrás suyo oyó varias voces gritando su nombre, pidiéndole que se detuviese, pero las ignoró.

Siguió corriendo hasta que salio de Winterfell y desapareció en el bosque.

* * *

"¿¡Como pudiste ocultármelo todos estos años!?" Preguntó Catelyn, furiosa, dando vueltas por la habitación como un animal enjaulado.

Ned cerró los ojos con frustración. Entendía que Cat estuviese molesta, pero ahora mismo tenia mayores preocupaciones.

Jon seguía desaparecido. Uno de los guardias había visto como se adentraba corriendo al bosque, pero desde entonces nadie le había visto. Habían pasado horas, y pronto iba a anochecer. Ned sabía que su hijo (Jon seguía siendo su hijo, eso no iba a cambiar) necesitaba tiempo para procesar lo que le había dicho, pero le preocupaba no haber sabido nada de él en tanto tiempo.

Había cometido un error al contar la verdad sobre Jon, enfrente de todos, ahora se daba cuenta. Lo había hecho pensando que no podía seguir mintiendo a Cat y a lo chicos, pero debería haber pensando en como eso afectaría a Jon. Le había dicho que toda su vida estaba basada en una mentira, y lo había hecho con literalmente toda su familia delante ¿De que otra forma habría podido reaccionar?

"Deberías habérmelo dicho, Ned. ¡Deberías habérmelo dicho!" Siguió diciendo Catelyn. Parecía estar al borde de un ataque de histeria.

"No podía contártelo, Cat" Intentó explicar Ned "Mi hermana me hizo prometer, en su lecho de muerte, que le protegería, y la única forma era haciendo que todo el mundo creyese que era hijo mio. Sinceramente, pensé que te alegrarías de saber que nunca te fui infiel"

"¿Alegrarme? ¿Crees que me alegra saber que todos estos años le he odiado por nada?" La voz de Catelyn se rompió, y empezó a llorar "Cada segundo que pasó en esta casa, todos y cada uno de los días de su vida, intenté hacer que se sintiera despreciado, que sus propios hermanos le repudiaran, quería convertir su vida en un infierno. ¡Era solo un niño inocente y yo le deseaba la muerte! De haber sabido la verdad, yo... Le habría amado, habría sido una madre para él"

A Ned le partió el corazón ver a su esposa de ese modo y se acercó a abrazarla "Puede que ese odio le haya salvado la vida. Nadie se hubiese creído que Jon era mi bastardo si tú hubieses sido amable con él"

Catelyn ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Ned y siguió llorando. Él se limitó a seguir abrazándola sabiendo que nada de lo que dijese ahora podía calmarla ahora.

* * *

Sansa envolvió más fuerte la capa alrededor de su cuerpo para protegerse del frío.

El sol estaba empezando a esconderse por el horizonte, pronto sería de noche, y Jon seguía sin aparecer.

Jon

Sansa no sabía como sentirse al respecto. Sus sentimientos por su medio hermano (¿Ahora su primo?) ya estaban en conflicto antes de que su padre revelase sus verdaderos orígenes.

Sabía que el resto de sus hermanos también estaban teniendo problemas para asimilarlo. Rob y Ayra parecían ser los que peor lo estaban llevando. Ambos habían querido ir a buscar a Jon, en cuanto él había salido corriendo, pero su padre les convenció de que le dejasen estar solo, un tiempo, para que lo asimilase.

 _Si no vuelve pronto, Padre debería enviar patrullas al bosque para buscarle_ Pensó Sansa, preocupada.

El bosque era un sitio peligroso, para pasar la noche solo, incluso para alguien como Jon.

Tras un instante de vacilación, decidió volver a entrar, sabiendo que tampoco había nada que ella pudiese hacer, y casi soltó un grito al ver a Fantasma parado detrás suyo.

"¡Fantasma me has asustado!" Le reprochó Sansa.

No podía negarse que Jon había elegido bien el nombre para su lobo. Pese a la grande que era, no había hecho ningún ruido al acercarse a ella.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta; Nadie había visto tampoco a Fanstasma, desde que Jon había desaparecido. Sabiendo lo leal que era el lobo, lo más probable era que hubiese estado con él.

"¿Sabes donde está Jon?" Preguntó Sansa acariciando la cabeza del lobo enorme.

Por toda respuesta Fantasma agarró la manga de su vestido, con los dientes, y empezó a tirar, indicando que lo siguiese.

Sansa dudó. Lo mejor sería ir a buscar a su padre, o a Rob, y que uno de ellos fuesen con Fantasma, pero el lobo ya se estaba alejando de ella. y estaba convencida de que, si iba a buscar a alguien, cuando volviesen, ya no estaría allí.

Por algún extraño motivo parecía que Fantasma quería que solo ella le acompañase ya que, tras alejarse un poco más, se dio la vuelta y se detuvo al ver que no lo estaba siguiendo.

Sansa dudó, pero finalmente decidió seguirlo. Nunca se había adentrado en el bosque sola, y la idea no le entusiasmaba demasiado, pero si era capaz de encontrar a Jon y convencerle de que volviese, entonces estaba dispuesta a tomar el riesgo.

De algún modo fueron capaces de salir de Winterfell sin que nadie les viese. Fantasma avanzaba a un ritmo bastante rápido, aunque de vez en cuando se paraba para asegurarse de que ella seguía allí. Después de unos quince minutos caminando llegaron a una zona con menos arboles y un pequeño río.

Allí, sentado en unas rocas, estaba Jon.

No se había dado cuenta de su presencia, estaba sentado, con las rodillas casi a la altura de la cabeza y la mirada perdida. Tenia la espada desenvainada y, por el aspecto de los arboles a su alrededor, era evidente que había estado desahogándose con ella.

Sansa no sabía que hacer, o decir. Ella no era la persona adecuada para estar aquí. Su padre, Ayra, Rob o incluso Bram seguro que serian capaces de consolar a Jon, pero ella y Jon nunca habían estado unidos, algo de lo que ahora se arrepentía.

Finalmente se armó de valor y se acercó a él "Jon"

Al oírla, Jon se levantó de inmediato, agarrando su espada, pero se relajó al ver que era ella "Sansa ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Como me has encontrado?"

"Fantasma me ha guiado hasta ti" Dijo Sansa, señalando al lobo, que ahora volvía al lado de Jon.

"Traidor" Murmuró Jon, acariciando la cabeza de Fantasma.

"Todo el mundo está preocupado por ti. Llevas horas desaparecido" Empezó Sansa, intentando no sonar acusadora.

"Ya, bueno, en estos momentos me resulta un poco difícil pensar en como deben estar sintiéndose los demás" Dijo Jon con amargura.

"Jon..."

"¡Ese no es mi nombre! ¿Acaso no has oído lo que _tu_ padre ha dicho? No me llamo Jon, no soy un Snow, ni tampoco un Stark. Al final resulta que tú estabas en lo cierto al no tratarme como un hermano, porque nunca lo hemos sido" Explotó Jon, pero se arrepintió al ver la expresión de dolor de Sansa "Lo siento, eso ha estado fuera de lugar. No debería desahogarme contigo"

"No, está bien, me lo merecía. Me merecía eso y mucho más" Jon miró a Sansa sorprendido y ella bajó la mirada con timidez "Te dije que, todo lo que ha pasado durante los últimos años me hizo valorar más el hogar y la familia, pero también me hizo darme cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba en muchas cosas. Y de todas ellas, aquella de la que más me arrepiento, es la forma en que te trataba"

Jon la miró sin saber que decir "Eramos niños, no tiene importancia"

Sansa se río sin humor "Era horrible contigo, tan solo admítelo"

"Podías ser horrible, a veces" Admitió Jon, con los labios curvados en el inicio de una sonrisa.

Sansa se acercó a él y le cogió una mano "Cuando te he visto esta mañana, quería tener un momento a solas contigo, para poder pedirte disculpas por todo, y suplicar que me perdonaras"

"No hay nada que perdonar"

"Perdóname" Insistió Sansa, también sonriendo.

"Está bien, te perdono" Dijo Jon "Pero nada de esto cambia la verdad. No soy tu hermano Sansa"

"Lo eres para mí. No me importa que no tengamos el mismo padre, nos criamos juntos, eres mi hermano" A Sansa no se le escapó la ironía de que la primera vez que llamaba hermano a Jon fuese precisamente cuando sabían que no lo eran "Y nuestros hermanos se sienten igual. Estoy segura de que padre también te considera su hijo, a pesar de todo. Tú sabes que todo lo que ha hecho ha sido para protegerte"

"Lógicamente se que lo que dices seguramente sea verdad" Musitó Jon "Pero ahora mismo me resulta muy difícil pensar con lógica"

"Lo sé. Esto ha sido un shock para mí, y no puedo ni imaginar lo que debe ser para ti. Pero, por favor, no te alejes de nosotros. Recuerda lo que dice padre, cuando llega el invierno, el lobo solitario muere" Sansa le ofreció la mano "Vuelve a casa conmigo"

Jon negó con la cabeza "No puedo, todavía no, no estoy listo para encontrarme con ellos"

"Está bien" Suspiró Sansa y fue a sentarse donde Jon estaba antes.

Jon la observó con una ceja levantada "¿Que estás haciendo?"

"Intento ponerme cómoda" Explicó Sansa, como si fuera obvio "Parece que nos vamos a estar aquí un rato"

"¿Vamos?" Jon no pudo evitar un tono de burla.

"Si. Me quedo contigo hasta que decidas volver a Winterfell"

"¿En serio? ¿Vas a pasar la noche en el bosque? ¿Estás segura? Seguro que por aquí hay varios animales salvajes, tal vez incluso aparezca algún bandido"

"Tenemos a Fantasma para que nos proteja" Dijo Sansa, y el lobo aulló para mostrarse de acuerdo "Y he oído que te manejas bastante bien con la espada. Seguro que no nos pasara nada"

"¿De verdad no piensas irte?" Preguntó Jon, poniéndose serio.

Sansa se encogió de hombros "No quiero que estés solo. Y tengo que compensarte unos catorce años siendo una mala hermana. Así que si tengo que pasar la noche en el suelo, medio muerta de frío, entonces lo haré"

Movido por un súbito impulso, Jon atrajo a Sansa hacia él con un abrazo. Ella se sorprendió, al principio, pero no tardó en devolvérselo. Cuando se separaron, se miraron el uno al otro, y ambos soltaron una risa incomoda.

"Eso se ha sentido un poco extraño" Admitió Jon.

"Si, creo que aún tenemos que acostumbrarnos"

Jon sonrió "Será mejor que empecemos a caminar. Estamos algo lejos, y ya casi no se ve nada"

"Pensaba que no querías volver todavía"

"Y no quería" Jon la miró con diversión "Pero Padre me mataría si aparezco en medio de la noche contigo sufriendo una hipotermia"

"¡Oye!" Protesto Sansa, indignada "Soy perfectamente capaz de resistir el frío"

"Lo que tu digas, hermanita"

* * *

"Supuse que estarías aquí"

Jon no se inmutó al oír la voz de su padre.

Las cosas habían estado un poco tensas cuando él y Sansa volvieron a Winerfell, la noche anterior. A pesar de que sus hermanos le habían asegurado que nada había cambiado, resultaba evidente que, salvo Ayra, no estaban seguros de como actuar frente a él. Jon no les culpaba por eso.

Tratar con Ned había sido más difícil. Por una parte, estaba furioso con él por haberle mentido todos esos años, pero sabía que lo había hecho para protegerle y le había criado como si de verdad fuese su hijo. A fin de cuentas ¿Que habría hecho él en su situación? Si Ayra o Sansa le pidiesen algo como eso, justo antes de morir, no podría negárselo.

Al final habían hecho las paces con bastante rapidez. Tal vez no fuese su padre biológico, pero Ned Stark era el único padre que había conocido. Eso nunca cambiaría.

Sin embargo, incluso con toda la conmoción que había causado descubrir que era un Targaryen, no podía olvidar el motivo por el cual había vuelta a Winterfell, en primer lugar.

Esa misma noche, él, su padre y Rob se habían vuelto a reunir para decidir como tratar el asunto de los Caminantes Blancos. Para sorpresa de Jon, su padre había propuesto que fuese él quien viajase a King's Landing para hablar con la reina Daenerys, ya que él, como señor de Winterfell, tenía que quedarse y convocar a el resto de casas del Norte para explicarles lo que estaba pasando.

A Jon esa idea no le convencía porque tararía probablemente unos dos meses en llegar a la Capital y volver, y no podía estar tanto tiempo alejado de la Guardia de la Noche.

Había dejado a su amigo Edd, al mando mientras él no estaba, pero le preocupaba que Thorne pudiese intentar aprovechar su ausencia para auto-nombrarse Lord Comandante. Sabía que su popularidad había caído en picado, entre sus hombres, desde que había dejado entrar al Pueblo Libre y era muy probable que muchos de ellos ya no le quisiesen como líder.

Ante ese problema, Rob había propuesto que él mismo marcharía hacia el Castillo Negro con doscientos soldados de Winterfell y suficientes suministros para aguantar en el muro varios meses. La idea era mostrar que los esfuerzos de Jon para lograr refuerzos estaban dando sus frutos y de paso convencer a Thorne de que, con tantos soldados leales a los Stark cerca, intentar algo en contra de Jon era una mala idea.

Así pues, esto era lo que habían decidido; Jon iría a la Capital a pedir la ayuda de la reina, Ned se quedaría en WInterfell para reunir a las casas del Norte, y Rob iría al Castillo Negro.

Los preparativos para su viaje a King's Landing estaban hechos, iba a irse esa misma mañana, sabiendo que el tiempo estaba en su contra, pero antes había algo importante que tenía que hacer.

Había bajado a las criptas de Winterfell para ver la tumba de Lyanna Stark.

La tumba de su madre.

"Es extraño ¿sabes?" Dijo Jon girándose hacia su padre "Todos estos años preguntándome quien era ella, y resulta que estaba más cerca de mí, de lo que nunca habría imaginado"

"Ella habría estado orgullosa de ti, Jon" Le aseguró Ned

"¿Como estás tan seguro?"

"Porque yo estoy orgulloso de ti"

Jon sonrío "Gracias, padre"

"No te estaba buscando solo para hablar contigo. Acaba de llegar un cuervo con un mensaje dirigido a ti" Ned le entregó un pergamino a su hijo. Jon lo leyó rápidamente, con el ceño fruncido "¿Malas noticias?"

"Buenas, en realidad" Respondió Jon, guardándose el pergamino "O eso creo. Era de mi hermano, en la Guardia de la Noche, Samuel Taryn. Después de que me nombrasen Lord Comandante le envié a la Ciudadela para que se convirtiese en Maestro. Afirma que ha encontrado indicios de que hay un importante yacimiento de Vidriagon en Dragonstone"

"Dragonstone, el hogar ancestral de los Targaryen. Está a pocos días de viaje, en barco, de King's Landing. Ya tienes algo más que hacer cuando llegues a la Capital"

"Si, maravilloso, así que me presento allí y la pido a la reina que me preste sus ejércitos, sus dragones, y ya que estamos me permita minar el hogar de su familia. Seguro que le encanta la idea" Bromeó Jon.

"También es el hogar de tu familia" Le recordó Ned.

"Sabes que no me siento cómodo pensando en mi mismo como un Targaryen. Todavía no. Y, de todas formas, no creo que sea buena idea decirle a la reina quien soy. Aún suponiendo que me crea, y no tiene motivos para hacerlo, dudo que se alegre de saber que hay otro con más reclamo al trono que ella"

"Yo no me preocuparía por eso. Ella ya sabe quien eres"

"¿Lo sabe? ¿Como?" Preguntó Jon alarmado.

"Yo se lo dije" Respondió Ned, tranquilamente.

Jon miró a su padre con incredulidad "De acuerdo, dejando de lado que le contases a otra persona, antes que a mí, la verdad sobre mis padres ¿Por que demonios se lo contaste a ella?"

"Después de que la coronasen reina tuve una conversación privada con ella. Me confesó que, pese a haber logrado sentarse en el Trono de Hierro, seguía sin sentirse completa, porque ella era la ultima de su familia. Pensé que saber que aún había otro Targaryen en este mundo, le ayudaría a aliviar parte de ese dolor"

"¿Y como reaccionó? ¿Debo esperar ser quemado vivo, o devorado por un dragon, en cuanto ponga un pie en la Capital?"

"Lo dudo. Para serte sincero, su reacción fue mucho más pasional de lo que me esperaba"

Jon frunció el ceño "¿Pasional?"

"Para que te hagas una idea, si yo no la hubiese detenido, estoy convencido de que se habría montado en uno de sus dragones y habría volado hasta el muro para conocerte. Estaba ilusionada al saber que no era la ultima Targaryen. La convencí de que no intentase ponerse en contacto contigo, porque quería ser yo quien te contase la verdad, pero aún y así se pasó un buen rato haciéndome preguntas sobre ti"

Jon no estaba muy seguro de como sentirse respecto a eso. En el muro no habían llegado demasiadas noticias sobre la nueva reina, aparte de que tenía dragones "¿Cual es tu opinión sobre ella? Como persona, me refiero, no como monarca"

"Es demasiado joven, para la responsabilidad que está llevando, y muchas veces actúa de forma imprudente, pero tiene buen corazón. Cuando la conocí, me di cuenta de que realmente quería ayudar a la gente, por eso la ayudé a conquistar el Trono de Hierro"

"Espero que tengas razón sobre ella. Porque pronto vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir"

"Se acerca el invierno" Ned recitó el lema de la familia Stark.

"No se acerca, Padre, ya está aquí. Y la muerte viene con él"


	3. Chapter 3

**Al fin un nuevo capítulo. Espero que el encuentro entre Jon y Dany esté a la altura de vuestras expectativas. A partir de ahora intentaré actualizar semanalmente**

El Castillo Negro era un lugar bastante mas lúgubre de lo que Rob había esperado.

O al menos esa era la impresión que daba desde fuera.

Una vez dentro comprobó que no se veía mucho mejor. Resultaba evidente que la Guardia de la Noche había vivido tiempos mejores.

Un grupo de una veintena de hombres salieron a recibirlos. Iban liderados por un hombre de aproximadamente la edad de su padre que, según la descripción de Jon, debia ser Allister Thorne

Rob bajó de su caballo y fue a reunirse con ellos "Soy Rob Stark, primogénito de Eddard Stark, señor de Winterfell. He venido en nombre de mi hermano,Jon Snow, a ofrecer nuestra ayuda a la Guardia de la Noche"

"Soy Allister Thorne, Maestro de Armas. No quiero parecer desagradecido, pero esperábamos más hombres" Lanzó una rapida mirada a la comitiva "Y esperábamos que nuestro Lord Comandante viniera con vosotros"

"Esto es solo una avanzadilla. Mi padre va a reunir a las casas del Norte para que envien sus ejércitos al muro, pero eso puede llevar un tiempo, por eso decidimos traer unos cuantos hombres, y suministros,para ayudar en lo que podamos, mientras tanto"

"¿Y donde está Jon Snow?"

Rob le fulminó con la mirada "No pretendo ofenderos, Ser Allister, pero eso es algo que debo tratar con el hombre que Jon eligió como su sustituto en su ausencia"

Thorne le ofreció una sonrisa sarcástica "Por supuesto. Por favor seguidme, mi Lord, os guiare hasta los aposentos del Lord Comandante"

"Empezad a descargar los suministros" Ordenó Rob a sus soldados, y empezó a seguir a Thorne.

Fueron por el interior del Castillo Negro, hasta llegar a una puerta de madera.

Thorne llamó una sola vez y no se molestó en esperar una respuesta antes de entar.

"Lord Comandante" Rob notó que pronunciaba el título con burla "Ha llegado un pequeño destacamento de hombres de Winterfell. Rob Stark los lidera"

Rob observó al hombre que tenía enfrente, rodeado por una montaña de papeles. Era extremadamente delgado, con el pelo largo y oscuro.

"Empezaba a pensar que nunca llegariais" Edd le ofreció la mano a Rob "Soy Eddison Tollett, es un placer conocerte. Tu hermano me ha hablado bien de ti. Puedes retirarte, Ser Allister"

"Como deseeis, Lord Comandante, pero los hombres querrán saber dónde está Jon Snow. Yo no les haría esperar mucho"

"¿Jon no ha venido contigo?" Le preguntó Edd a Rob, cuando Thorne se hubo ido.

"No. En estos momentos está yendo a la Capital"

Edd le miró sorprendido "¿La Capital? ¿Para que va a ir allí?"

"Jon nos ha contado lo que viene, más allá del Muro. Nuestro padre teme que los hombres del Norte no sean suficientes para vencer a los Caminantes Blancos, por eso Jon a ido a pedir la ayuda de la reina"

"Dudo que envie sus ejércitos a ayudarnos así por las buenas. Nadie del Sud se toma en serio las leyendas sobre los Caminantes"

A Rob le pareció prudente no revelar el parentesco entre Jon y Daenerys "Antes de irse, Jon recibió un mensaje de un hermano vuestro, Samuel Taryl. Parece ser que hay Vidriagon en Dragonstone. Jon le pedirá a la reina que le permita extraerlo para forjar armas. Es poco probable que se niegue a eso"

Edd pareció alegrarse de oir eso "Eso son buenas noticias. Cualquier cantidad de hombres resultaría inutil si no disponemos de armas capaces de matar a los Caminantes y su ejército. ¿Cuando llegarán el resto de soldados del Norte?"

"No puedo decirlo con seguridad. Mi padre tiene que llamar a todos los señores a Winterfell, y convencerles de que envien sus ejercitos al muro. Podrían pasar semanas. Si te soy sincero, el principal motivo por el que yo estoy aquí ahora, es porque a Jon le preocupaba que Thorne aprovechase su ausencia para intentar adueñarse de la Guardia de la Noche"

El rostro de Edd se ensombrecio "Jon no iba del todo desencaminado. Durante los ultimos días Thorne ha estado alimentando la animosidad de los hombres contra él. He hecho lo posible por mantener los animos calmados, pero hay muy pocos de mis hermanos en quienes realmente confie, y en muchos de ellos aún pesa el rencor después de que Jon dejase pasar a los Salvajes"

"¿Crees que Thorne podría ser un problema? Lo último que necesitamos ahora son batallas internas"

Edd negó con la cabeza "Contigo aquí no se atreverá a hacer nada. Y menos aún sabiendo que tu padre también podria llegar en cualquier momento. Sin embargo sería prudente vigilarle de cerca. Es un hombre inteligente, y paciente, y odia a tu hermano casi desde el primer día"

Rob sonrió "Si. Jon siempre ha tenido una habilidad especial para hacer amigos"

"Por nuestro bien, esperemos que le vaya mejor en la Capital"

* * *

Jon estaba esperando a que la reina la concediese audiencia.

Había logrado llegar a King's Landing en un tiempo récord. Solo habían pasado tres semanas desde que había salido de Winterfell. Para lograr eso había estado cabalgando sin parar casi todo el rato, durmiendo solo unas pocas horas al día y casi sin parar ni para comer ni para descansar.

Debido a eso tanto él como su caballo y Fantasma habían llegado agotados. Jon sabía que su aspecto probablemente no era el más adecuado para tratar con la reina de Westeros, pero no había tiempo para asearse, y mucho menos para rendirse al sueño que su cuerpo tan desesperadamente le reclamaba.

Se había llevado una buena sorpresa al ser recibido por Tyron Lannister. Guardaba un buen recuerdo del hombre, pese al poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos y se alegraba de saber que había sido elegido Mano de la reina, despues de que su padre rechazase el puesto.

"Bastardo" Jon vio que Tyron se acercaba a él "La reina te recibirá ahora, el consejo también estará presente. ¿Seguro que no quieres decirme de que quieres hablar con ella?"

"Creo que será mejor que lo oigas cuando se lo diga"

"Como quieras. Por cierto, tu _amiguito_ " Tyron señaló a Fantasma "Va a tener que quedarse aquí. Temo que algunos no se sentirán muy cómodos con él presente"

Jon alzó una ceja "Yo pensaba que lo considerarían poca cosa, comparado con los dragones"

Tyron soltó una carcajada "Como si alguien, aparte de la reina, se atreviese a acercarse a los dragones. Esas bestias solo pueden ser controladas por Targeryens, a cualquier otro lo asan vivo, o se lo comen"

 _Solo por Targeryens_ Pensó Jon, pero decidió no seguir obsesionarse demasiado con ello "Fantasma, espera aquí hasta que vuelva"

Fantasma apenas levantó la cabeza. El lobo también había acabado agotado con el viaje y, en esos momentos estaba disfrutando de una agradable siesta.

"De acuerdo pues, sígueme" Dijo Tyron.

Jon siguió al enano por los pasillos del palacio hasta la sala del trono.

Allí, sentada en el Trono de Hierro, había una mujer rubia que solo podía ser Daenerys Targeryen. Ciertamente los rumores sobre su belleza no eran ninguna exageración

 _¿Y se supone que ella es mi tía? Parece más joven que yo_ Pensó Jon sorprendido al verla.

Junto a ella había una mujer, tambien muy joven, de piel y pelo oscuro. A otro lado había los miembros del Consejo. Jon se sorprendio bastante al ver a Petyr Baelis allí, ese hombre había formado parte del Consejo del rey Robert, no entendía porque Daenerys iba a confiar en él.

La mujer al lado de la reina se aclaró la garganta "Estáis en presencia de Daenerys Targeryen Señora de los siete reinos y protectora del reino, khalesi de los dothraki, reina de los ándalos, rhoynar y los primeros hombres, madre de dragones, la que no arde, rompedora de cadenas, y liberadora de esclavos"

Jon se quedó momentáneamente aturdido por la larga lista de títulos "Hum... Soy Jon Snow, Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche... Y creo que eso es todo"

Jon habría jurado que los ojos de la reina brillaban con diversión "Me alegra de conoceros finalmente, Lord SNow. Vuestro padre me envió un mensaje, anunciando vuestra llegada, pero no especificó el motivo"

"Los cuervos son fáciles de interceptar, era mejor no arriesgarse a que información comprometida pudiese caer en malas manos"

"Por supuesto" Daenerys le miró un largo rato "Mi conocimiento sobre la historia y las tradiciones de Westeros no es tan buena como me gustaría, pero tengo entendido que la vuestra es una posición de gran importancia en el Norte, ¿me equivoco, Lord Snow?"

Jon no estaba seguro de a donde queria llegar "Tal vez no suponga tanto honor como antaño, pero ciertamente implica muchas responsabilidades"

"Y, sin embargo, no recuerdo haberos visto cuando las casas del Norte vinieron a jurarme lealtad"

Jon solo pudo mirarla estupefacto. ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo? Entonces vio la mirada de diversion en su rostro y se dio cuenta de que le estaba poniendo a prueba.

"Me temo que LOrd Comandante no es un titulo noble, Su Alteza. Y, de todas formas, la Guardia de la Noche es leal al reino, no a reyes"

"Oh ¿En serio? Pero yo gobierno el reino. ¿Cual es la diferencia"

"Básicamente si mañana estallase una rebelión, no lucharíamos ni por vos ni contra vos. Nos quedaríamos mirando a ver que pasa"

Eso hizo que las pocas personas presentes empezasen a murmurar indignadas, pero Daenerys sonrío "Dejadnos solos"

Tyron y Baelish intercambiaron una mirada "Majestad, no creo que eso sea prudente"

"Estoy segura de que Lord Snow no supone ninguna amenaza para mí. Ahora salid"

Algunos con mas reticencias que otros, todo el mundo, incluidos los guardias, obedecieron la orden de Daenerys.

Jon hizo lo posible por disimular su nerviosismo al encontrarse a solas, en el Salón Real, con Daenerys Targeryen.

Su tía.

Daeneys se levantó del trono y se acercó a él con pasos tentativos.

Añgo había cambiado en ella. Su rostro había perdido la fortaleza y determinación que uno esperaría en una reina y ahora se mostraba más tímida, incluso vulnerable.

"Siento lo que he dicho antes. Tu padre me habló mucho de ti. Quería comprobar si eres la clase de hombre que él afirma" Dijo Daenerys, con la vista fija en el suelo.

No hay nada que disculpar, Majestad"

Ella finalmente alzó la mirada "Ned... Quiero decir, Lord Stark ¿Te ha dicho...? ¿Te ha contado...?"

"Me contó que mi padre biológico era tu hermano" Dijo Jon, viendo lo mucho que a ella le estaba costando pronunciar las palabras "Lo cual nos convierte en familia"

Daenerys soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo y se abalanzó hacia Jon con tanta fuerza que casi lo tiró al suelo (cosa bastante impresionante teniendo en cuenta lo pequeña que era) rodeándolo con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo "Estoy tan feliz de al fin poder conocerte"

Jon, que no se esperaba tal muestra de afecto, le devolvió el abrazo con ciertas dudas "Y-Yo también me alegro de conoceros"

Daenerys le miró con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro que solo logró realzar más su belleza.

 _Tía_ Pensó Jon, tragando con dificultad el nudo que se había formado en su garganta _Ella es tu tía_

Jon retrocedió un par de paso, ya que la proximidad con la reina estaba empezando a incomodarle, y se aclaró la garganta "Disculpadme, Majestad, no pretendo ofendeos, pero no he realizado este viaje solo para tener una reunión familiar"

Daenerys recuperó su expresión de reina "Por supuesto. Decidme, Lord Snow ¿Que puedo hacer por vos?"

¿Como podía empezar? ¿Como decirle a alguien que nunca había estado en el Norte, y había vivido casi toda su vida fuera de Westeros, el peligro que representaban los Caminantes Blancos?

"Majestad ¿Sois consciente de el motivo por el que se construyó el muro, y se creó la Guardia de la Noche?"

"Solo Vagamente, me temo. Sé que el muro fue construido para proteger al reino de algo que se hallaba más allá, pero no conozco los detalles"

"Ese _algo_ son Los Caminantes Blancos" Explicó Jon "Seres creados con magia negra. Puede que una vez fueran hombres, pero ahora son siervos de la muerte. Nunca duermen, nunca se cansan, y son invulnerables a casi cualquier arma"

Daenerys le estudió atentamente "¿Y me estáis contando esto por que...?"

"Porque han regresado, su Alteza. Sé que puede ser difícil de creer, especialmente si nunca antes habíais oído hablar de ellos, pero son reales. Les he visto, he luchado contra ellos. Su ejercito es enorme y, en estos momentos marchan hacia el muro. Si logran traspasarlo se extenderán por Westeros como una plaga"

Resultaba difícil saber lo que la reina estaba pensando. Podía estar considerando sus palabras, o podía estar tomándole por un loco.

"Supongo entonces que habéis venido a pedir la ayuda de mi ejercito" Dijo finalmente Daenerys.

"El fuego es una de las pocas cosas que puede destruir a los Caminantes y sus soldados, de modo que vuestros dragones podrían ser nuestra mejor posibilidad de vencer. Y sin necesitamos todos los hombres posibles para ganar esta lucha, pero no es solo por eso por lo que vengo. El Vidriagon también mata a los Caminantes, antes de salir de Winterfell recibí un mensaje de un buen amigo mio, diciendo que había un importante yacimiento de Vidriagon en DragonStone. Vuestros ejércitos y dragones supondrían una ayuda inestimable para nosotros, pero si creéis que os estoy engañando, o todo esto es un ardid de alguna clase, os pido que, al menos, me permitáis minar Dragonstone, y así poder usar el Vidriagon para forjar armas para los soldados del Norte"

"Eres el hijo de Raegar Targeryen. Cualquier cosa que haya en Dragonstone es tuya por derecho. No necesitas que yo te de permiso"

"Oh" Jon no se imaginaba que la cosa iba a ser tan fácil "¿Entonces me creéis?"

Daenerys ignoró su pregunta "¿Disponéis de los hombres o suministros necesarios para llevar a cavo esa tarea?"

"Lo cierto es que no" Admitió Jon "Como probablemente sabréis, he venido yo solo a King's Landing"

"Ordenaré que lo preparen todo de inmediato. Partiremos en cuanto esté todo listo"

Jon la miró sorprendido "¿Partiremos?"

"Soy la reina de Westeros, si lo que dices es cierto esta será la mayor amenaza que el reino hay visto en cientos de años. Es mi deber proteger al pueblo y asegurarme de que se esta haciendo todo lo posible para que eso suceda. Iremos juntos a Dragonstone y, cuando tengamos el Vidriagon, mis ejércitos y mis dragones partirán al Norte para luchar contra los Caminantes Blancos"

"Yo...Hum... Os agradezco mucho vuestra ayuda, Majestad" Tartamudeó Jon, sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso.

"Pareces cansado. Deberías ir a descansar, antes de partir, Jon Snow" La forma en que Daenerys pronuncio su nombre hizo que un escalofrío recorriese el cuerpo de Jon.

Tras una breve reverencia, salió de la sala notando la mirada de Daenerys fija en su espalda.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, aquí está el nuevo capitulo, espero que os guste y gracias a todos los que comentasteis el último**

Sansa caminaba por los pasillos de Winterfell buscando a su padre.

Durante los ultimos días la fortaleza había estado llena de actividad debido al goteo constante de señores del Norte que iban llegando, acompañados de sus sequitos.

Sabía que su padre había convocado una reunion esa misma noche para hablar de algo sumamente importante, pero ni ella ni sus hermanos sabían de qué.

Sin embargo todos tenian la sospecha de que tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que Rob había partido hacia el Castillo Negro, con casi cien soldados, mientras que Jon había ido a King's Landing, supuestamente para hablar con la Reina.

Sansa no había hecho ninguna pregunta a su padre sobre nada de eso, confiando en que él se lo contaria todo, cuando fuese necesario, pero hacía apenas unos minutos había escuchado una conversación (por accidente, no es que ella se dedicase a espiar a sus invitados ni nada por el estilo) que le había helado la sangre y la había animado a ir a buscar a su padre para pedirle explicaciones de una vez.

Se sintió muy aliviada al encontrarle solo, sin nadie cerca que pudiese oirles, afilando su espada, aunque tenia una expresión grave en su rostro.

"Padre"

Al verla, Ned sustituyó su ceño fruncido por una sonrisa "Sansa ¿Me estabas buscando?"

Ella asintió "Si, quería hablar contigo sobre algo importante"

"Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea, hija"

Sansa se mordió el labio con nerviosismo "Necesito saber lo que esta pasando, padre. Por que Rob y Jon se han ido y por que tenemos prácticamente a todo el Norte en Winterfell"

Su padre suspiró "¿Te ha pedido Ayra que vengas a hacedme estas preguntas?"

"Ayra no tiene nada que ver,, esto es cosa mía"

Ned miró a su hija sorprendido. De todos sus hijos, Sansa siempre había sido la menos curiosa "Lo siento Sansa, pero no puedo hablar de eso contigo. No ahora, no es seguro"

Sansa le miró suplicante "Por favor, por lo menos dime si tiene que ver con Jon. Necesito saber si lo que acabo de oír es cierto"

"¿A que te refieres? ¿Que has oído?"

"Hace poco he oído a dos hombres hablar cerca del comedor. Creo que tal vez podían ser hombres de la comitiva de Lord Glover, pero no estoy segura" La voz de Sansa empezó a temblar "E—Ellos estaban diciendo que hay rumores de que Jon ha dejado que los Salvajes cruzaran el Muro, y ha desertado de la Guardia de la Noche, y... y que todos dan por hecho que esta reunión es para anunciar que le has ejecutado por esos crímenes"

Ned sintió que le invadía la ira al pensar en que se estuviesen diciendo tales cosas sobre su hijo, y que él no se hubiese enterado hasta ahora. Colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de su hija "Sansa, escuchame, Jon no ha desertado. Sigue siendo el Lord Comandante, y no ha cometido ningún crimen. Es cierto que dejó que los Salvajes cruzaran el Muro, pero lo hizo porque hay un enemigo mucho peor viniendo a por nosotros y necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible para vencerlo. Por el momento no puedo contrate más, pero es debido a eso que Jon ha ido a pedir la ayuda de la Reina, y es por eso que pedí a todos los señores del Norte que vinieran a Winterfell"

A Sansa las palabras de su padre le provocaron una gran inquietud, pero también se sintió aliviada de saber que lo que se decía sobre Jon era falso, y él no estaba en peligro.

"¿Y que hay de Rob?"

"Tu hermano ha ido al Castillo Negro para ayudar en todo lo posible. Jon nos contó que la Guardia andaba mal de hombres, suministros y provisiones, y Rob se ofreció a ir como gesto de buena fe"

Sansa estaba casi segura de que su padre aún no le estaba contando muchas cosas pero, por el momento, se dio por satisfecha "Gracias, padre, te agradezco que me hayas contado esto, ahora me siento más tranquila"

Tras una breve despedida, Sansa se fue. Ned observó como se iba, con un profundo sentimiento de malestar en su cuerpo. Tal vez debería haberles contado a Cat y los chicos la verdad sobre los Caminantes Blancos, aunque entonces su esposa nunca habría permitido que Rob fuese al Castillo Negro.

Además, lo que había dicho Sansa también le había dejado muy preocupado. No era consciente de que la notícia de que Jon había dejado pasar a los Salvajes, se había extendido tan rapido, y por lo visto, había muchos que pedían la cabeza de su hijo.

La reunión de esa noche iba a ser mucho más tensa de lo que había anticipado.

* * *

Jon se despertó con el sonido de las olas chocando contra el barco.

Llevaban ya varios días de viaje y, en teoría, deberían llegar a Dragonstone ese mismo día. Una vez allí era cuestión de encontrar el Vidriagon y empezar a extraerlo.

Eso podía resultar algo complicado ya que la carta de Sam no especificaba demasiado bien donde se hayaba, pero Jon confiaba en que no les llevaría demasiado tiempo, a fin de cuentas, por lo que él sabía, la isla tampoco era demasiado grande.

Sabiendo que no iba a volver a dormirse, salió de la cama y se vistió con lo primero que encontró.

A sus pies, Fantasma lanzó un pequeño gruñido y volvió a dormirse. Al igual que él, el lobo no estaba acostumbrado a viajar en barco, y casi no salía de su camarote, ya que parecía marearse con bastante facilidad.

Jon salió a la cubierta, notando el frío aire marítimo en su rostro y se encaminó hacía la proa del barco.

La temperatura había bajado en los últimos días. Al ser del Norte, él no lo notaba (de hecho seguía haciendo algo de calor para su gusto) pero había oído a varios de los hombres, y al propio Tyron, comentabdolo. Supuso que era una señal inequívoca de que la Larga Noche estaba ya sobre ellos.

A lo lejos, en el horizonte, se veía un punto que, Jon supuso, debía ser Dragonstone. Por algún motivo,le invadió una súbita emoción. Por mucho que aún no terminase de gustarle la idea, había sangre Targeryen corriendo por sus venas, y los Targeryen se habían criado en Dragonstone durante generaciones.

"Es una sensación curiosa ¿Verdad? Como si volvieras a casa" Jon se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Daenerys detras suyo "Yo sentí lo mismo cuando lo vi por primera vez"

La reina iba vestida con un grueso vestido, y un abrigo, para protegerse del frío, y su pelo recogido en una larga trenza.

"No sabría decirlo, Majestad, Winterfell y el Castillo Negro son los unicos hogares que he conocido" Comentó Jon, diciendo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

Él y Daenerys no habían vuelto a estar a solas desde su primer encuentro, y todavía no estaba seguro de como tratar con ella. Evidentemente la había visto bastante esos ultimos días, pero siempre habían estado acompañados de varias personas, y la interacción entre ellos había sido mínima.

"He oído que Winterfell es hermoso. Tristemente aún no he tenido la oportunidad de comprobarlo" Daenerys le ofreció una media sonrisa "Tal vez, cuando todo esto acabe, debería remediar eso"

"Estoy seguro de que mi padre se sentiría honrado de acojeros en nuestra casa" Deseando acabar rápido con la conversación, Jon hizo una pequeña reverencia "Disculpadme, Alteza, pero creo que voy a volver a mi camarote, a descansar"

"¡Mi Lord!" La voz de Daenerys le interrumpió antes de que se hubiese alejado más de unos pocos pasos "¿He hecho algo que os ha ofendido?"

"¿Que?" Jon se sorprendió al ver tristeza en los ojos de la joven reina "¿Por qué pensáis eso?"

"Tengo la sensación de que no queréis estar cerca de mí, casi no me habláis, ni siquiera me miráis, y las veces que os he ofrecido mi compañía, os habéis excusado" Antes de que Jon pudiese decir nada, ella siguió hablando "Yo... Entiendo que debió ser duro para ti, descubrir quienes eran tus padres, y si necesitas espacio lo respetaré, pero eres la única familia que me queda en el mundo. Quiero conocerte, saber cosas de ti, poder hablarte con libertad, quiero que seamos más que solo una reina y su súbdito"

Jon solo pudo mirarla asombrado sin saber que decir. No había esperado que Daenerys se sintiera de ese modo, y mucho menos que con su actitud hacia ella le estuviese haciendo daño.

Por primera vez entendió lo que su padre había intentado decirle, antes de salir de Winterfell. Daenerys podía ser la reina de Westeros, pero seguía siendo una chica joven, sola en el mundo, soportando una gran presión y responsabilidad. Y, por desgracia para ella, lo más parecido a una família que tenía, era él.

"Lo siento mucho, Majestad, no pretendía dar esa impresión. No me habéis ofendido de ningún modo, y a mí también me alegraría conoceros mejor. Es solo que..." Jon hizo una pausa, inseguro de como explicarse "Si os soi sincero, nunca se me ha dado bien tratar con la gente, incluso con mis hermanos y mi padre he tenido problemas para poder expresar como me siento. Para seros sincero, no sé como actuar con vos"

"Podrías empezar por dejar de llamadme Majestad todo el rato" Propuso ella, con una sonrisa pícara "Tengo nombre ¿Sabes?"

Jon no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa "Puedo intentarlo, Daenerys"

"Hmmm" Tarareó ella "En realidad preferiría que me llamaras Dany"

"¿Dany?"

"Mi hermano solía llamarme así" Explicó Dany "Él... No era una buena compañía. Pero lo cierto es que el mote me gusta, y me gustaría oírlo pronunciar a alguien que de verdad aprecio"

"Dany entonces" Dijo Jon, y se sorprendió de lo natural que se sentia llamarla así "Y, ya que estamos haciendo peticiones, hay algo que me gustaría comentarte"

"Dime"

"No te lo tomes mal, pero pensar en ti como mi tía se me hace muy raro. Es decir, miranos, somos casi de la misma edad, incluso diría que pareces más joven que yo"

Dany se rio "Me lo tomaré como un cumplido"

"Si quisiera hacerte un cumplido, hay muchas otras cosas sobre ti que puedo alabar" Las mejillas de Dany se tiñeron de rojo, y Jon se dio cuenta de que la conversación se estaba acercando peligrosamente al flirteo.

"Gracias" La voz de Daenerys sonó muy suave, casi seductora "Si quieres saber mi opinión, creo que tú también tienes varios puntos a realzar. Apuesto que debes tener muchas pretendientes esperándote en el Norte"

Jon la miró sorprendido y extrañado "No he tenido ninguna pretendiente en mi vida. Y, de todas formas hice un juramento de nunca tener mujer ni hijos"

Algo parpadeó un instante en los ojos de Dany, pero pasó tan deprisa que Jon no pudo identificarlo "Cierto, había olvidado que los miembros de la Guardia de la Noche hacen ese juramento. Parece una vida solitaria"

Jon se encogió de hombros "Uno se acaba acostumbrando. Y, para serte sincero hay otras cosas de que preocuparse, cuando estás allí"

Daenerys se dio cuenta de que había más en esas palabras, de lo que Jon quería decir, pero decidió no presionar el tema "¿Sabes? Tengo consejeros, subditos, generales, soldados, pero casi no tengo ningún amigo de verdad. Si no te sientes cómodo pensando en nosotros como família, podríamos intentar ser solo amigos"

"No me incomoda que seamos família" Se apresuró a aclarar Jon "Bueno, tal vez un poco, pero acabaré acostumbrandome"

"Podemos ser amigos igualmente ¿No?" Propuso ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Si. Podemos" Acordó Jon. Sus ojos se desviaron momentáneamente a sus labios, pero los apartó enseguida y volvió a mirar al horizonte.

Jon notó como Daenerys se acercaba más a él, de tal modo que sus cuerpos estaban casi rozandose. Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada, pero Jon no pudo evitar fijarse en lo cómodo y natural que se sentía estar tan cerca de ella.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disculpad a todos por la larga (larga, larga) ausencia. Había perdido la inspiración y las ganas de escribir pero recientemente he recuperado ambas. Prometo que intentaré mantener un ritmo de actualizaciones constante.**

"No voy a mentiros majestad, por lo que me están contando mis pajaritos, la tensión y la incertidumbre están creciendo"

Dany miró a su pequeño consejo intentando adivinar sus pensamientos. Siempre le habían resultado muy tediosos esos pequeños juegos políticos "¿Que es exactamente lo que se comenta, Lord Varys?"

"Rumores los hay para dar y vender, y siendo justos, no faltan motivos. Por un lado tenemos al Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche viajando a la Capital, al día siguiente la Reina y casi la mitad de la Corte parten hacia Dragonstone sin dar ninguna explicación,y por el otro lado el guardián del norte convoca a todos sus vasallos en su fortaleza, como si se estuviese preparando para una guerra"

"Es que se está preparando para una guerra" Replicó Dany, cada vez más impaciente.

"El pueblo aún tiene muy fresca en su mente las ultimas guerras, temen que el Norte se alce en armas contra nosotros" Intervino Meñique "Lo cual, francamente resulta más creíble que la historia que nos ha contado ese bastardo"

"Jon Snow es mi invitado, Lord Baelish y cuando os refiráis a él lo haréis con el debido respeto" Le recordó Dany fríamente. Sabía que, aparte de Tyron casi nadie creía la historia de Jon sobre el ejercito de muertos, pero no iba a permitir que un hombre como Meñique cuestionase el honor de Jon.

"Mis disculpas, Alteza, perro tenéis que reconocer que su historia es dudosa en el mejor de los casos. Y luego está el asunto de los Salvajes. ¿No es cierto Lord Varys?"

La Araña asintió "Esa es la única parte de la historia que mis pajaritos me han podido confirmar"

"¿De cuantos estamos hablando exactamente"

"Al principio eran unos tres mil, si bien poco más de la mitad eran hombres en edad de luchar, pero en las ultimas semanas su numero ha ido en aumento. Por lo visto Lord Comandante Snow ordenó a sus hombres que dejasen pasar a cualquier Salvaje que quisiera cruzar el muro"

"Pero él solo hizo eso para evitar que se unieran al ejercito del Rey de la Noche" Recordó Tyrion.

"Eso lo dice él" Bufó Meñique "Francamente me parece increíble que nos estemos tomando tan en serio todo esto. Tenemos que observar los acontecimientos con la cabeza fría. Eddard Stark ha reunido a todos los hombres del norte sin dar una explicación satisfactoria a la corona y su hijo bastardo ha dejado que los Salvajes crucen el muro, añadiendo más números en su ejercito. En el mejor de los casos _Lord Snow_ ha quebrantado sus votos al dejar que esa chusma invada el reino, y debería ser ejecutado por traición"

Daenerys se levantó de golpe con los ojos ardiendo de furia "¡Atreveos siquiera a sugerir eso de nuevo y seréis vos quien acabe con la cabeza cortada!"

La sonrisa de Meñique no vaciló, pero su rostro palideció notablemente "Os pido perdón, no volveré a mencionarlo"

"Esta reunión ha terminado. Si lo único que tenéis que contadme son rumores y acusaciones sin fundamento no es necesario que sigamos" Declaró la reina tajantemente al tiempo que salia de la sala.

En el fondo sabía que se estaba comportando más como una niña petulante que como una soberana, pero su orgullo le impedía volver dentro y disculparse. Con todos menos con Meñique. Los siete infiernos se congelarían antes de que ella se disculpase con esa víbora disfrazada de hombre por cualquier motivo.

El sonido de espadas chocando llamó su atención y fue a ver que estaba pasando. Parecía que varios de sus guardias y soldados se habían reunido fuera, en la playa para entrenar. Los hombres estaban reunidos en un semicírculo pero no le costó mucho ver que Jon estaba en el centro intercambiaron golpes con un Dothraki.

La lucha duró más bien poco, en cinco golpes Jon logró desarmar a su oponente e hizo un gesto para que otro de los hombres entrase en el circulo para luchar contra él. Dany no pudo evitar fijarse en le expresión de su rostro. Muchos guerreros lucían orgullosos, incluso contentos, cuando luchaban, más aún cuando lograban la victoria, pero el rostro de Jon se mantenía inexpresivo incluso triste, como si en realidad odiase pelear. Algo bastante curioso teniendo en cuenta lo bien que se le daba.

"No lo hace nada mal ¿verdad?" Comentó Tyrion acercándose a ella "Hay quien dice que es el mejor espadachín del Norte, algunos afirman incluso que es el mejor de todo Westeros. Por supuesto eso puede ser una exageración..." En ese momento Jon despachó a su rival como si no fuese nada "...Aunque también puede haber algo de verdad en esas palabras"

"¿Quieres algo o solo has venido aquí a comentar las habilidades de combate de Jon Snow?" Preguntó Daenerys sin apartar la mirada de Jon.

"Creo que tenemos que hablar sobre lo que ha pasado antes. Te has dejado llevar"

"Lord Baelish no tenía derecho a..."

"¿De verdad crees que Meñique pensaba ni por un segundo que ibas a ejecutar a Jon" La interrumpió Tyron bruscamente "Ha sido una prueba, para ver como reaccionabas, y francamente le ha salido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, estoy seguro. Si antes había alguna duda de que te sentías atraída por él, ahora ya es una certeza"

Daenerys apretó la mandíbula "No me siento atraída por Jon Snow"

Lo cual era técnicamente cierto, ya que sus sentimientos por Jon iban mucho más allá de la mera atracción física.

Cuando Ned Stark le contó que aún quedaba otro Targaryen con vida, el hijo de su hermano, se alegró tanto que quiso conocerlo de inmediato. Ned apenas fue capaz de convencerla de que no hiciese nada por el momento. Le contó que el chico no sabía quien eran en realidad sus padres, que él lo había criado como su hijo bastardo, para protegerlo de Robert, con el nombre de Jon Snow, y que en esos momentos era un miembro de la Guardia de la Noche. Tras escucharlo, Dany le prometió a Ned que no haría nada, por el momento, ya que ella también era consciente de que sería más fácil para Jon escuchar la verdad de la boca de su padre. A pesar de eso había indagado todo lo posible sobre ese sobrino misterioso del que acababa de descubrir la existencia. Le hizo un montón se preguntas a Ned sobre Jon, como era, que aspecto tenía, como había pasado su infancia, prácticamente se aprendió los primeros 16 años de su vida de memoria. También preguntó a cualquier persona que hubiese estado en Winterfell sobre los hijos de Nerd Stark, dejando caer de pasada al hijo bastardo, y se interesaba con más fervor que nadie sobre cualquier noticia relacionada con la Guardia de la Noche que llegase a la capital. Sintió que su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo y felicidad cuando le dijeron que Jon Snow había sido elegido nuevo Lord Comandante, e incluso llegó a pensar en hacer una visita al muro, aunque solo fuese como reina sin decirle quien era en realidad, para al fin poder conocerle, pero todos sus asesores le dijeron que no era buena idea.

Poco después de eso empezaron los sueños.

Ella nunca había visto el rostro de Jon, si bien Ned se lo había descrito con tanta precisión como le fue posible, pero cuando un hombre vestido de negro con el pelo oscuro rizado y una barba de pocos días adornando su cara empezó a aparecer en sus sueños, supo sin ninguna duda que era él. Al principio eran sueños inocentes, hablaban se explicaban su vida, se conocían, eran una familia, la familia que ella nunca había podido tener. Pero el ultimo sueño que tuvo fue distinto. Dany aún podía recordar despertarse con el corazón revoloteando y un hormigueo en los labios. Aún podía recordar sus palabras.

 _Te amo, mi Reina_

Después de eso no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que estaba enamorada de un hombre al que nunca había conocido.

Esa fue la ultima vez que soñó con Jon Snow y fue casi como un presagio porque ese mismo día recibieron un cuervo de Winterfell diciendo que Jon iba a King's Landing para hablar con ella.

"No te estoy juzgando" La voz de Tyrion la devolvió al presente "Ambos sois jóvenes, él es atractivo y aparentemente está embarcado en una heroica cruzada para salvar a toda la humanidad, es normal que sientas cierta atracción, pero eres la reina y debes actuar como tal"

Dany suspiró molesta "Te he dicho que no siento ninguna atracción por él"

"Entonces igual deberías dejar de intentar estar con él a todas horas" Ella abrió la boca para protestar pero Tyrion se le adelantó "Meñique no es el único que se ha fijado en tu creciente interés por Jon Snow. Todo el mundo se da cuenta, excepto tal vez el propio Jon. Desde que llegamos a esta isla has pasado casi cada segundo de tu tiempo que has podido con él. No hacéis nada más que hablar, eso también lo sé, pero aún y así la cantidad de tiempo es excesiva para tratarse de una relación exclusivamente platónica"

Dany tenía las mejillas como un tomate pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar que sus propios súbditos le dijesen como debía gestionar su tiempo "La ultima vez que lo comprobé, yo era la reina, y eso me daba permiso para hacer lo que quisiera con quien quisiera"

"Si, tú eres la reina, y yo soy tu mano, y como tal es mi deber evitar que hagas estupideces" Replicó Tyrion bruscamente antes de añadir con más suavidad "Te lo digo también como amigo. Jon no es una compañía adecuada para ti"

"¿Por que? ¿Porque es un bastardo?"

"Y un miembro de la Guardia de la Noche" Le recordó Tyron "Y como tal hizo un juramento. Aunque Jon fuese un hijo legitimo no hay futuro posible a su lado. Ese chico tiene el honor de su padre, nunca romperá sus votos, ni siquiera por ti"

Esas palabras se clavaron como un cuchillo en el corazón de Daenerys, si bien hizo todo lo posible para que no se notase "Te agradezco que seas tan directo"

"Solo intento evitar que cometas un gran error"

Una idea se fue formando en la mente de Dany "Puede que tengas razon. A partir de ahora no pasaré más tiempo con Jon Snow del que sea estrictamente necesario"

Tyrion la miró con sospecha "¿Por que tengo la sensación que aquí hay gato encerrado?"

"Todos no paráis de insistir en que debería aprender a usar una espada para poder defenderme si fuese necesario" Dany ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar su sonrisa "Creo que acabo de encontrar al maestro perfecto"

Le pareció que Tyrion soltaba un bufido de queja pero lo ignoró y empezó a descender por las escaleras. Cuando la vieron llegar todos los soldados, incluido Jon, hicieron una reverencia.

"Lord Snow. ¿Puedo tener unas palabras con usted?"

Jon asintió, y ambos empezaron a andar hacia los acantilados, separándose de los demás.

"¿Como va la extracción del Vidriagon?"

"Bastante bien" Respondió Jon "Como ya sabes, no es el material más fácil con que trabajar, pero confío en que pronto hayamos logrado extraer el suficiente para poder armar a todo el Norte"

"Me alegra oír eso"

Jon vio que se mordía el labio, como hacía siempre que quería preguntar algo pero no estaba segura de como hacerlo "¿Hay algo más que quieras preguntar?"

"Tengo una petición" Dijo finalmente.

"Si está en mi mano, Alteza, haré lo que sea"

"No he podido evitar fijarme en como entrenabas antes. Eres bueno, muy bueno"

Le pareció que Jon se sonrojaba levemente "Yo no diría tanto. Si acaso supongo que no lo hago del todo mal"

Dany se rió "Y encima eres insufriblemente humilde. He visto a hombres con la mitad e tu destreza alardeando como si fuese los mejores espadachines de la historia. En cualquier caso quería pedirte que me enseñaras a luchar"

Jon se paró en seco al oír eso "¿Disculpa?"

"¿Tienes problemas de oído, Jon Snow, o te parece mal que una mujer quiera aprender a defenderse?" Preguntó Dany con una sonrisa picara.

Esta vez Jon se sonrojó en toda regla "¡Claro que no! Es olo que no entiendo por que me lo pides a mí. Estoy seguro que hay muchos otros que podrían enseñarte, tienes generales, soldados, guardias..."

"¿Te refieres a esos hombres a los que hace unos minutos estabas humillando por completo?" Se burló ella.

Jon sonrió "Si quieres que te enseñe, lo intentaré. Pero te advierto que igual no soy muy buen maestro. Aparte de mi hermana a los único a los que intenté enseñar algo fueron Green y Pyp, dos de mis amigos en la Guardia"

"¿Y que tal fue? ¿Aprendieron algo?"

Una sombra cruzó la cara de Jon "Los dos están muertos. Murieron cuando los Salvajes atacaron Castle Balck para cruzar el muro"

"Lo siento" Murmuró Dany con la cara ardiendo de vergüenza.

Jon negó con la cabeza "No había forma de que lo supieras. Eso sucedió antes de que yo fuese elegido Lord Comandante, de lo contrarió habría dejado que el Pueblo Libre cruzase sin necesidad de ninguna batalla"

"Eso es muy noble. Se que la Guardia de la Noche ha estado en guerra con los S-Perdón con el Pueblo Libre desde hace siglos"

"Puede que antes fuese así, pero ahora hay un nuevo enemigo, uno peor. Los dos únicos lados en esta guerra son el de los vivos y los muertos. Todo lo demás no tiene importancia"

Dany se limitó a asentir. Hasta el momento no le había pedido a Jon detalles muy específicos sobre los Caminantes y su ejercito, pero por la forma en que su rostro se ensombrecía al hablar de ellos, era evidente que lo que había visto al Norte del muro debió ser realmente aterrador.

"En cualquier caso ¿Cuando te gustaría empezar a practicar?" Preguntó Jon.

Dany lo pensó un momento "¿Ahora mismo?"

Jon se rió "¿Tan impaciente estás?"

"¿Acaso tienes algo mejor que hacer?" Lo desafió ella.

"A decir verdad iba a ir a las minas a ayudar un poco"

"Sabes que tengo muchos hombres encargándose de eso ¿verdad?"

Jon se encogió de hombros "Si, pero creo que si puedo ayudar entonces es mi deber hacerlo"

Dany sonrió y su corazón se calentó con esas palabras ¿como iba ella a no enamorarse de un hombre tan bueno y amable? "¿Y cuanto rato pensabas estar allí? Es muy deshonroso hacer esperar a tu Reina"

"Dame un par de horas y soy todo tuyo" Dijo Jon sin ser consciente de como sus palabras hicieron que el pulso de Daenerys se acelerase.

"Me parece bien" Dany le frotó brevemente la mejilla con una mano, antes de darse la vuelta "No me hagas esperar, Jon Snow"


	6. Chapter 6

**Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído el ultimo capitulo. Este capitulo incluye una escena que quería escribir desde que empecé esta historia, espero que os guste**

"La mitad de los castillos siguen en muy mal estado, pero con los hombres suficientes se pueden defender" Explicó Edd, señalando los distintos puntos del mapa "Guardiagrís es el que se encuentra en peores condiciones pero tenemos hombres allí desde antes de que se fuese tu hermano"

"¿Cual de vuestros castillos es el que puede habitar a más tropas?" Preguntó Rob.

"El Fuerte de la Noche. Facilmente hay espacio suficiente para seis mil hombres, más del doble que en el Castillo Negro, pero su tamaño también hace que sea más difícil restaurarlo adecuadamente"

Rob asintió y miró a Tormund "¿Cuantos de los tuyos están repartidos por los castillos?"

"No se me dan tan bien los números como a ti, hermano del Lord Cuervo" Bufó Tormund "Sé que mi pueblo se ha repartido entre tres de esos castillos vuestros, pero no se en cuales ni cuantos hay en cada uno"

"El Pueblo Libre ocupa actualmente Antorchas, Puerta de la Reina y Puertapiedra, sin contar niños o ancianos habrá unos mil hombres y mujeres capaces de luchar en cada uno de esos castillos" Explicó Edd.

"Eso será más que suficiente por el momento" Dijo Rob pensativamente "A partir de ahora deberíamos mandar a cualquier nuevo grupo de Salvajes que llegue a otro castillo. Túmulo Largo me parece una buena opción, hay un largo trecho del muro sin cubrir entre Antorchas y el Castillo Negro"

"¿Que hay de los hombres que enviará tu padre?"

"No estoy seguro" Confesó Rob impotente "No tenemos bastantes hombres para proteger adecuadamente todos los castillos, no mientras el resto de casas del Norte se niegue a enviar a todos sus ejércitos y tampoco tenemos bastante Vidriagon como para armarnos a todos"

Tormund hizo un ruido de desprecio "Estúpidos sureños. ¿Que parte de que un ejercito de muertos va a matarnos a todos es la que no entienden?"

"No es fácil creer algo así sin haberlo visto" Respondió Rob a la defensiva ya que en realidad él tampoco había visto aún a ningún Caminante Blanco "Todos se han comprometido a luchar cuando llegue la hora, pero se niegan a enviar más hombres de los necesarios hasta que lleguen los ejércitos de la reina"

"Pues para eso aún puede faltar bastante" Dijo Edd con tono lúgubre "Lo ultimo que sabemos es que tanto la reina como Jon siguen en Dragonstone. La verdad es que no entiendo que hacen los dos aún allí. Hace semanas que empezamos a recibir los envíos de Vidriagon. Obviamente ya han encontrado la mina y lo están extrayendo, deberían haber emprendido ya el viaje de vuelta"

"Algo les debe estar reteniendo. Es la unica explicación posible. No tengo ni idea de que puede ser, pero conociendo a Jon, estoy seguro de que se trata de un asunto de gran importancia" Aseguró Rob.

* * *

"¡Basta! Por favor tomémonos un descanso. Ya no puedo más" Jadeó Dany, intentando recuperar el aliento.

"Que poco aguante tienes" Se burló Jon, pero hizo un gesto para que fuese a sentarse.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que Jon aceptó enseñarle a usar una espada, y las cosas no estaban yendo exactamente como Dany había imaginado, en ninguno de los dos frentes.

Por un lado, si bien era cierto que ahora pasaba más tiempo que nunca con Jon, él parecía no ser consciente de sus intentos de flirtear, o tal vez si se daba cuenta pero decidía ignorarla. No estaba segura de cual de las dos opciones la frustraba más.

Y por otro lado el entrenamiento había resultado ser más agotador y complicado de lo que había previsto. Tampoco era que esperase convertirse en una maestra espadachína en un par de lecciones, pero la falta evidente de progresos estaba empezando a desanimarla.

"Al menos podrías tener la decencia de fingir que tú también estás cansado" Se quejó Dany aceptando la piel de agua que le ofrecía Jon.

"Lo estoy ¿No me ves? Apenas puedo tenderme en pie" Aseguró Jon, al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado.

Daenerys le golpeó en el hombro juguetonamente "No te burles de mí. Recuerda que soy tu reina"

"¿Quien fue la que dijo _No quiero que seas suave conmigo, olvídate de que soy la reina y de que somos familia. Piensa que soy simplemente una alumna y tú mi maestro_?"

"Si, pues menuda alumna estoy hecha. Tengo la sensación de que aún no he aprendido nada"

"No seas tan dura contigo misma" La tranquilizó Jon "Apenas llevas unos días entrenando, y nunca habías cogido una espada. Si te soy sincero, la mayoría de la gente lo hace mucho peor en sus primeras lecciones"

"Incluido tú?"

Jon sonrió "Yo era un desastre la primera vez que cogí una espada. Claro que por aquel entonces solo era un niño y yo y Rob nos pasábamos más tiempo fingiendo que eramos héroes de las leyendas que no practicando. Mi favorito era..."

"Daereon, el Joven Dragón" Le interrumpió Daenerys con una sonrisa suave en sus labios.

"¿Como lo sabes?" Preguntó Jon confundido.

"Tú padre me lo contó" Explicó Dany tímidamente "La verdad es que me contó casi toda tu vida. Quería saberlo todo sobre ti"

"¿Entonces ya sabías todas las cosas que te he estado contado estas ultimas semanas?"

"Algunas. Aún así me alegra que me lo contases. Quiero que haya confianza entre nosotros" Sin pensarlo demasiado Dany cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombre de Jon. Él se tensó al instante y por un segundo temió que se apartase de ella, pero al final se relajó e incluso la rodeó con su brazo, haciendo que el corazón de Dany empezase a revolotear y soltase un suspiro.

"Si te soy sincera, cuando supe que al fin iba a conocerte, me asusté mucho" Confesó Daeenrys con un hilo de voz.

"¿Por que es eso?"

"Ya me había formado una imagen de ti, tal vez una imagen demasiada idealizada y me asustaba llevarme una decepción. Se que dicho así puedo sonar muy presuntuosa, pero el único otro Targeryen que he conocido en toda mi vida fue mi hermano Viserys. Tenía miedo de que fueses como él, pero no lo eres. Mi hermano era cruel, egoísta y débil, tu en cambió eres amable, generoso y fuerte" Explicó Dany, aún con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la sensación que le provocaba el cuerpo de Jon pegado al suyo.

Por supuesto deseaba mucho más que simples caricias, pero se estaba conteniendo porque sabía que Jon era muy reacio al contacto físico y no quería presionar más su suerte. Ya era muy extraño que Jon aún no hubiese intentado alejarse.

"Yo tampoco estaba seguro de que esperar cuando te conocí, pero soy muy feliz de que nuestros caminos se hayan cruzado" Dijo Jon.

"¿De verdad?" Dany ni siquiera se molestó en disimular la alegría que le provocaba oír eso.

"Antes de conocerte, estaba convencido de que iba a morir" Confesó Jon, haciendo que Daeenrys abriese los ojos para mirarle conmocionada "Incluso si al final hubiésemos logrado vencer a los Caminantes Blancos tenía la firme convicción de que muchísimos iban a morir, yo incluido. En el fondo de mi ser creo que no albergaba ninguna esperanza real de victoria. Pero ahora eso ha cambiado, gracias a ti. Tú eres nuestra esperanza"

"No vas a morir, Jon. Te lo prohíbo" Declaró Dany obstinadamente.

Jon sonrió "Nunca me atrevería a desobedecerte, Alteza"

"Mas te vale" Daenerys tragó saliva dándose cuenta de lo extremadamente cerca que estaban sus rostros.

Jon también pareció darse cuenta de ello porque durante un fugaz instante sus ojos se desviaron a sus labios. Por un momento Dany pensó de verdad que iba a besarla.

"Deberíamos seguir entrenando" Dijo Jon con la voz ronca.

Dany estuvo apunto de gemir de frustración pero apartó su cabeza del hombro de Jon y se levantó para coger la espada de entrenamiento.

Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando por el deseo contenido. Habían estado tan cerca. Sus labios habían estado literalmente a centímetros de rozarse. Nada le hubiese gustado más que eliminar esa pequeña distancia entre ambos y al fin poder satisfacer esa frustración que llevaba semanas invadiéndola.

Y sabía que Jon también sentía lo mismo. Ahora estaba convencida. Apenas había sido un parpadeo, pero Dany había visto claramente la lujuria en la mirada de Jon antes de que se alejase de ella.

Jon la deseaba. Tanto como ella lo deseaba a él. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era asegurarse de que se rindiese a esos sentimientos.

Siguieron entrenando un rato más pero resultó inútil. La mente de Dany estaba muy lejos del presente, pensando en otra serie de actividades físicas que ella y Jon podrían estar haciendo en lugar de eso.

Jon hizo un sonido de reproche después de que su espada volviese a obtener el camino libre hacia el cuello de Dany "Dany céntrate. Si no vas a tomarte esto en serio será mejor que lo dejemos ahora mismo"

"Lo siento, estaba pensando en otras cosas" Confesó ella avergonzada.

"Eso no es excusa. En un combate real te habría matado diez veces en los últimos cuatro minutos. Tienes que estar siempre concentrada en lo que pasa delante de ti, de lo contrario puedes darte por muerta"

"Tienes razón, perdona, intentaré concentrarme" Prometió Daenerys, y luego miró algo que estaba detrás de Jon "¿Que puedo hacer por usted Lord Tyrion?"

Jon se dio la vuelta esperando encontrar a Tyrion detrás suyo, pero allí no había nadie. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que estaba pasando y apenas pudo bloquear el primer ataque de Daenerys, antes de que ella lograse derribarlo con una patada.

Jon se quedó tumbado en el suelo mirando a Daenerys con incredulidad, mientras ella lucia una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

"Igual a ti también te convendría estar más centrado, Lord Snow"

Jon soltó una risa "Bien jugado, Majestad, bien jugado. Aunque yo no contaría con que algo así pudiese funcionar en un campo de batalla. ¿Me ayudas a levantarme?"

Dany alargó la mano para ayudar a Jon pero, al igual que le había pasado a él antes, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que se trataba de una trampa.

Soltó una chillido de sorpresa cuando Jon tiró de ella para llevarla al suelo y luego se sentó a horcajadas encima suyo, inmovilizándola.

"Si vas a empezar a usar trucos sucios, te advierto que yo también me sé unos cuantos" Susurró Jon con un destello peligroso en sus ojos.

"¿En serio?" Dany tenía la garganta seca y se quedó sin aliento al notar la erección de Jon presionada contra su cuerpo.

 _Ya iba siendo hora_

"Ni te lo imaginas"

Jon había perdido por completo el control de su cuerpo. Una pequeña parte de él le estaba gritando que se detuviese antes de cometer un error irreparable, pero lo único en que podía pensar era en la hermosa mujer tumbada debajo suyo. Sus bonitos ojos violeta brillaban con el mismo fuego que ardía en su interior, sus labios rosados temblaban de deseo apenas contenido y su majestuosa cabellera caía como una ola de plata sobre sus hombros.

Lentamente, deseando torturarla, Jon empezó a acercar su rostro al suyo, deseando poner fin al tormento que llevaba sufriendo desde que la había visto por primera vez.

"Jon" Susurró Dany, más como una suplica, cerrando los ojos.

Fue el sonido de su propio nombre lo que hizo que Jon recuperase parte de sus sentidos.

 _Por todos los dioses ¿Que demonios estoy haciendo?_ Pensó Jon con horror al darse cuenta de que estaba apunto de besar a su tía.

 _No pensabas simplemente besarla, muchacho_ Se burló una voz en su cabeza _Pensabas follarla hasta dejarla sin aliento_

Jon se levantó de golpe incapaz de soportar la vergüenza y la repulsión.

"Lo siento, tengo que irme" Murmuró Jon alejándose lo más rápido posible, ignorando la mirada de dolor, confusión y tristeza en los ojos de Dany.


	7. Chapter 7

Jon llevaba un minuto entero parado enfrente de la puerta, inseguro de si debía llamar o no.

Él y Dany no se habían vuelto a ver desde el día anterior, después del... incidente que sucedió durante su sesión de entrenamiento.

Para ser honestos Jon había hecho todo lo posible para evitarla. Se había pasado casi todo el día trabajando en la mina y había rechazado todas las ofertas de unirse a la reina y al consejo.

No estaba orgulloso de ello, en realidad se avergonzaba de la forma en que se estaba comportando pero la idea de volver a estar frente a Dany le ponía nervioso de tal manera que apenas podía pensar con claridad. No entendía como había podido perder el control hasta el punto de permitir que casi pasase lo que estuvo apunto de suceder.

Lo peor no era que hubiese estado apunto de besarla, lo peor era que en realidad deseaba hacerlo. Había necesitado de toda su fuerza de voluntad para alejarse de ella y aún así lo único en lo que había podido pensar durante las siguientes horas fue en como se sentirían sus labios.

Daenerys era hermosa, probablemente la mujer más hermosa de todo Westeros, había que estar ciego o loco para no darse cuenta, y a fin de cuentas él solo era un hombre, seguro que muchísimos antes que él habían caído bajo el hechizo de su belleza. Pero ella era su tía, compartían la misma sangre. El hecho de que pese a eso aún pensase en ella de forma tan carnal le hacía sentirse enfermo.

Finalmente se armó de valor y llamó a la puerta. Dany estaría furiosa con él, eso seguro. Ya fuese por lo que había pasado entre ellos, por lo que no había pasado o simplemente porque la había evitado durante todo el día. Tendría que hablar rápidamente antes de que ella tuviese tiempo de llamar a los guardias y ordenar que lo sacasen a rastras de su presencia. Para ser justos lo más probable era que se estuviese jugando el pellejo para nada pero, después de su lamentable comportamiento pensaba que al menos le debía una disculpa.

Para su sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta y lo vio, Daenerys no gritó ni se puso furiosa ni nada parecido, simplemente se lo quedó mirando sin decir nada. Había algo diferente en ella. Jon tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta; Parecía triste, abatida incluso. Sus ojos habían perdido su brillo característico y su cuerpo ya no emanaba esa energía que lograba intimidar a todos cuantos se pusieron frente a ella.

"¿Que estás haciendo aquí, Jon?" Incluso su voz sonaba plana y carente de fuerza.

"Yo..." Jon tragó saliva, inseguro de como continuar "¿Puedo pasar?"

Dany se apartó para dejarle pasar y cerró la puerta detrás suyo. La tensión y la incomodidad entre ellos era palpable y no ayudaba el que ninguno de los dos quisiese mirar directamente al otro.

"Creo que te debo una disculpa" Dijo finalmente Jon, rompiendo el denso silencio.

"¿Por que exactamente?" Preguntó Dany sin apartar la vista del suelo.

"Pues... Por lo que sucedió ayer"

"Ya se que te refieres a lo que sucedió ayer" Dany al fin levantó la vista y Jon se sorprendió por la inmensa tristeza que emanaba de sus ojos "¿Pero por que te estás disculpando Jon? ¿Por casi besarme o por no llegar a hacerlo?"

Eso dejó a Jon sin palabras e hizo que se preguntase, no por primera vez, si Dany quería que él la besase "Me disculpo porque mi comportamiento fue inexcusable"

"Vaya, una respuesta muy diplomática en la que no me dices absolutamente nada" Replicó Dany con tono frío.

"Sé que estás enfadada y te repito que lo siento. Me dejé llevar, estuve apunto de cruzar la linea y abusar de tu confianza..."

"¿Abusar de mi confianza?" Le interrumpió Dany incrédula "¿De verdad eren tan corto de miras que no te has dado cuenta de que llevo intentando seducirte prácticamente desde el día que nos conocimos?"

"Tú... ¿Qué?"

Dany soltó una risa carente de humor "Es culpa mía supongo. Soy una Targeryen así que evidentemente tenía que enamorarme del único familiar que me queda en el mundo. Y fui lo bastante ingenua como para pensar que tú podrías sentir lo mismo por mí"

Jon la miró conmocionado. Dany acababa de decirle que estaba enamorada de él. Daeenrys Targeryen, la mujer más hermosa y poderosa de todo el mundo le estaba ofreciendo su corazón y ahí estaba él rechazándola como un imbécil.

¿Y qué que fuesen familia? Ella misma lo había dicho, eran Targeryens, prácticamente era lo que se esperaba de ellos.

Ese pensamiento hizo desaparecer las pocas dudas que le quedaban. Rápidamente, antes de que tuviese tiempo de repensarlo, puso sus manos en las mejillas de Dany y la besó en los labios.

Ella no protestó ni pareció sorprendida por eso, simplemente le guió entre besos hacia la cama al tiempo que intentaba desabrocharse su vestido.

Jon la empujó contra la cama, jadeando pesadamente, se quitó la túnica y se inclinó para volver a besarla.

"Será mejor que te quites ahora mismo este vestido" Gruñó Jon, acariciando sus curvas a través de la fina tela "O tendré que sacártelo a jirones"

"¿En serio?" Ronroneó Dany con una voz que dejaba claro lo poco que le importaba que lo hiciese. Sin embargo un segundo después sus ojos se abrieron con horror al ver algo que estaba detrás suyo "¡JON!"

Jon se giró de inmediato pero fue demasiado tarde antes de que la espada del Caminante Blanco le atravesase el pecho.

Se despertó respirando pesadamente y con las sabanas empapadas de su propio sudor.

Estaba en su habitación. No había ido a ver a Dany, tan solo lo había soñado.

Recordaba el sueño muy vividamente, demasiado para su gusto. Por muy inquietante que hubiese sido la aparición del Caminante Blanco, al final, era lo que estaba pasando justo antes lo que le provocaba dolores de cabeza.

 _Un sueño erótico_ Pensó Jon sin salir de su estupor _Acabo de tener un puto sueño erótico con mi tía_

Tenía que salir de esa isla.

Tenía que poner toda la distancia posible entre él y Daenerys antes de acabar haciendo algo que lamentaría toda su vida.

Ya había amanecido de modo que Jon se vistió con lo primero que encontró y fue en busca de Tyrion.

Confiaba en que el enano ya estuviese despierto ya que de todas las personas que había en Dragonstone (con la excepción de Dany) era la única en quien realmente confiaba.

"Hombre, bastardo" Le saludó alegremente Tyrion quién parecía no solo estar despierto sino no haber dormido nada en toda la noche "Que sorpresa. Venga entra. ¿Te apetece una copa? Esto de beber solo se acaba volviendo deprimente con el tiempo"

Jon prefirió declinar la oferta "¿Estás borracho?"

"Espero que si porque llevo un buen rato intentándolo"

"¿Ha sucedido algo malo?" Jon no estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

"¿Donde está escrito que solo se pueda beber cuando pasa algo malo?" Preguntó Tyrion retóricamente "Soy la Mano de la Reina. Si se hubiese aprobado una ley como esa yo lo sabría. Es más habría hecho todo lo posible por evitar que se aprobase"

"De… Acuerdo" Jon frunció el ceño ante el extraño comportamiento de Tyrion "Mira el motivo por el cual he venido a verte es porque quería preguntarte cuando saldrá el próximo envío de Vidriagon hacia el Norte"

Tyrion dejó la copa y le miró con sospecha "Pues al ritmo que lo estáis extrayendo probablemente tendremos otro envío listo mañana a primera hora. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué quieres saberlo?"

"Porque voy a ir en ese barco"

"¿Ya te has cansado de nosotros?"

Jon esbozó una sonrisa "Llevo demasiado tiempo fuera. Soy el Lord Comandante y he estado lejos del muro durante meses. Aquí ya no soy necesario"

"¿La reina sabe que planeas dejarnos?"

"Por supuesto" La mentira dejó un sabor amargo en la boca de Jon pero no tenía más remedio "Ha sido extremadamente generosa, sería una autentica descortesía no informarla de mi partida"

"Sin duda lo sería" Estuvo de acuerdo Tyrion "Más si tenemos en cuenta que parece haberse encariñado mucho contigo"

"No tengo ni idea de a que te refieres" Dijo Jon con la voz tensa.

Tyrion soltó una carcajada "Estoy seguro de que no lo haces. Si algo he aprendido sobre ti estas ultimas semanas es que no te das cuenta de nada de lo que pasa a tu alrededor"

"Te aseguro que..."

"¿Sabes por que me he pasado toda la noche bebiendo?" Le interrumpió Tyrion "Están empezando a circular rumores por todo el reino. Rumores de que la reina Daenerys Targeryen Madre de dragones, Rompedora de cadenas, títulos, títulos, se ha enamorado de un bastardo. Y por si eso en si no fuese lo bastante malo el bastardo en cuestión no hace más que rechazarla de forma descarada. Entenderás que eso no hace ningún bien a la imagen de la reina"

Jon lo miró boquiabierto sin saber que decir "¿Quien dice esas cosas?"

"¡Todo el mundo!" Bufó Tyrion "Es el cotilleo favorito de todas las cavernas y burdeles desde Bastión de Tormenta, al Valle, pasando por Desembarco del Rey"

"¡Pero eso es absurdo! Daenerys no está enamorada de mí"

"Cierto, culpa mía, supongo que ella te mira con deseo y anhelo porque te ve como un valioso aliado en esa guerra tuya contra los muertos"

Al oír eso Jon se quedó sin habla ¿De verdad Dany lo miraba de esa forma? De ser así él se habría dado cuenta ¿no?

 _No sabes nada Jon Snow_

"Mira no sé que es lo que tú o cualquier otro cree que pasa entro yo y Daenerys pero te aseguro que en ningún momento hemos hecho nada inapropiado. Yo nunca intentaría deshonrarla de ese modo y estoy seguro de que ella tiene una larga lista de pretendientes mucho más adecuados que un simple bastardo"

"Habéis pasado muchísimo tiempo juntos últimamente" Señaló Tyrion.

"Ella me pidió que le enseñase a usar una espada" Tyrion le miró como si no le creyese y Jon se puso a la defensiva "Es la reina. ¿Que se supone que iba a hacer? ¿Decirle que no?"

"Buen punto" Reconoció Tyrion "Sin embargo eso no hace más que confirmar que los sentimientos que _ella_ pueda tener por ti son bastante inadecuados"

"No puedo hablar por su Alteza, pero cuando le he dicho que me iba no ha intentado detenerme de ningún modo" Mintió Jon, sintiéndose de nuevo mal por ello "Si de verdad le importo tanto ¿no crees que me lo habría prohibido o algo parecido?"

"Supongo" Claramente Tyrion no estaba nada convencido.

"Oye no me apetece seguir discutiendo esto. Lamento que por mi culpa la imagen de Daenerys se vea dañada pero tú sabes como funcionan estas cosas mejor que nadie. Aunque no fuese por mí tarde o temprano la gente habría encontrado otro tema sobre el que cotillear"

"En eso tengo que darte la razón. SI hay algo que el pueblo ama hacer es hablar de sus monarcas a sus espaldas" Tyrion apuró su copa de un trago "Le diré al capitán que te haga sitio en el barco y te de un buen camarote. Un Lord Comandante debe viajar con ciertas comodidades"

"Te lo agradezco"

Después de despedirse de Tyrion Jon volvió a su habitación. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era seguir evitando a Daenerys durante las próximas veinticuatro horas y confiar en que Tyrion no le dijese nada. Habría sido mejor si el barco zarpase ese mismo día pero con un poco de suerte lograría apañárselas para que no le descubriese.

Al entrar en su habitación vio que Fantasma ya estaba despierto y tenía una mirada de desaprobación en su rostro, como si supiese lo que pensaba hacer.

"No me juzgues, esto es lo mejor, tanto para ella como para mí"

Lastima que en realidad no estuviese ni la mitad de seguro de lo que aparentaba.

* * *

"Majestad, Lord Snow le pide que lo disculpéis, pero no se unirá a vos y a Lord Tyrion para la cena" Le informó Missandei "Dice que ha estado trabajando muy duro en la mina y prefiere quedarse en sus aposentos, descansando"

"Gracias por traedme el mensaje Missandei" Dijo Dany, tragándose la ira y la decepción "Puedes retirarte"

Hacía ya casi dos días enteros que no veía a Jon y la tristeza inicial estaba empezando a ser substituida por furia.

Entendía que las cosas iban a ser incomodas entre ellas después del casi beso que habían compartido pero la forma en que él parecía estar evitándola a toda costa le hacía hervir la sangre.

Y lo peor era que, pese a que había pasado poco tiempo, le echaba de menos de tal manera que le dolía. Y también le asustaba que ahora se hubiese echado a perder cualquier posibilidad que tenia de estar con él.

"En fin, supongo que tendremos que ser solo nosotros entonces" Comentó Tiryion, ajeno al tormento que ella estaba sintiendo.

"Supongo que si"

"Yo esperaba que se uniese a nosotros aunque solo fuese para poder tener una buena despedida. En fin, supongo que tendré que decirle adiós mañana"

"¿Decirle adiós? ¿De que demonios estás hablando?" Preguntó Dany confundida.

"¿No lo sabes?" Tyrion la miró con cautela "Jon partirá mañana de vuelta al Norte"

La confusión dio rápidamente paso a la ira "¿Cuando te ha dicho eso?"

"Esta mañana me ha preguntado cuando saldría el próximo envío de Vidriagon. Me ha dicho que ya te lo había comentado"

"No, parece que se le ha olvidado" Dany apretó los dientes con furia y se levantó de golpe "Discúlpame, tengo que excusarme"

"¡No hagas nada estúpido!" Oyó que gritaba Tyrion mientras ella se alejaba por el pasillo en dirección a la habitaron de Jon.

Estaba tan furiosa que apenas podía controlarse. ¿Como se atrevía? ¿Como se atrevía a irse de ese modo sin ni siquiera despedirse?

Al llegar golpeó la puerta con fuerza alegrándose de que no hubiese nadie cerca para presenciar lo que estaba apunto de suceder.

Cuando Jon vio que era ella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y al menos tuvo la decencia de parecer asustado y avergonzado.

Sin embargo lo único en que Dany podía fijarse era en que ya había recogido todas sus pertenencias y las tenía apiladas en un rincón.

"Así que es verdad"

Jon tragó saliva "Dany, puedo explicarlo"

"¿En serio? ¿Ahora quieres explicármelo?" Siseó ella echando fuego por los ojos "¡Me has estado ignorando durante dos días y pensabas irte sin ni siquiera despedirte!"

"Es mejor así, créeme" Intentó explicar Jon.

"¿Era mejor que me despertase mañana y tu ya estuvieses en un barco camino al Norte? ¡Eres un maldito cobarde Jon Snow!"

"Dany por favor, cálmate" Jon miró a su alrededor, temiendo que sus gritos pudiesen atraer a alguien.

"'NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME" Gritó Dany "NI SIQUIERA HAS TENIDO EL VALOR DE DECIRME A LA CARA QUE TE IBAS, TÚ-MMMPH"

Jon le tapó la boca con una mano, silenciando sus gritos. Dany intentó morderle la mano y empezó a golpearle en el pecho, sin dejar de gritar.

 _Si alguien me ve ahora parecería que estoy intentando secuestrar a la reina. Puedo darme por muerto_ Pensó Jon al tiempo que arrastraba a Dany dentro de su habitación y cerraba la puerta.

Dany aún intentaba golpearle de modo que Jon usó su mano libre para agarrarle las muñecas, intentando no hacerle daño. Sus gritos quedaban amortiguados por su mano sin embargo resultaba fácil deducir que no le estaba dedicando palabras bonitas precisamente.

Al final Jon perdió los estribos "¡Dany por el amor de dios, deja de luchar y escúchame!" Ella dejó de forcejear pero siguió mirándole con dagas en los ojos "Tienes razón soy un cobarde. Iba a irme sin decirte nada y confiaba en que cuando tú lo supieses ya estuviese muy lejos de aquí. No estoy orgulloso de ello, en realidad me avergüenzo, pero no sabía que más hacer. Eres mi tía, mi sangre, y cada vez que te veo lo único que deseo es arrancarte la ropa que lleves puesta y poseerte, hacerte mía"

Sintió que al confesar eso se quitaba un gran peso de encima. Daenerys le estaba observando con una mirada indescifrable en su rostro. Lentamente apartó su mano de sus labios y la soltó de su agarre. Ella no gritó ni hizo ningún intento de salir de la habitación.

Jon suspiró y se alejó lo máximo posible de ella "No sé que hacer. Toda mi vida me han enseñado que el incesto es pecado, que solo los corazones más negros desean una unión así, pero te deseo. No puedo seguir negándolo. Apenas fui capaz de contenerme para no besarte, el otro día, y sé que si me quedo más tiempo a tu lado acabará sucediendo"

Dany se acercó a él y le cogió la mano "Siento de todo corazón que estés tan confundido. Yo tampoco voy a negar lo que siento Jon, te amo, y no me importa que seas mi sobrino. Pero sé que a ti si te importa de modo que no voy a forzarte a nada para lo que no te sientas capaz"

"¿Y ahora que hacemos?"

"Tal como yo lo veo tenemos dos opciones. Ahora voy a salir por esa puerta. Entonces mañana tú te subirás a ese barco hacia el Norte y te reunirás con tu padre en el muro. Yo reuniré mis ejércitos y, junto a mis dragones, partiremos en vuestro encuentro para destruir a los Caminantes Blancos. Una vez lo hayamos hecho yo volveré a Desembarco del Rey, tú al muro y nunca más tendremos que vernos" Dany se acercó hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a pocos centímetros "O puedes impedirme salir. Y lo que suceda después dependerá solo de ti"

Dany se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar a un ritmo extremadamente lento hasta la puerta. Al principio que sentía confiada pero a medida que se acercaba la duda la invadió y lamentó haber lanzado ese ultimátum.

 _Por favor no me dejes salir_

 _Por favor detenme_

Jon la observo hasta que estuvo casi delante de la puerta. Pensó en lo que acababa de decir, en las dos opciones que le había planteado y, ante la posibilidad de nunca volver a verla, las dudas que le estaban reteniendo desaparecieron.

"A la mierda" Susurró para si mismo y avanzó con pasos rápidos.

Cogió a Daeenrys del brazo y le dio a vuelta antes de que pudiese seguir moviéndose. Se miraron el uno al otro solo un breve instante antes de que sus labios se encontrasen.

Jon recordaba haber besado a Daenerys en su sueño, pero nada salido de su mente podía hacer justicia a lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento al besarla de verdad. Quiso hacerlo despacio al principio, saboreando cada pedazo de ella que pudiese pero al final el deseo y la lujuria sacaron lo mejor de ambos y empezaron a desvestirse.

Fuera en la oscuridad de la noche, los dragones rugieron.


	8. Chapter 8

**Un poco de pelusa suave en este capitulo, pero no demasiada, sencillamente no es mi estilo**

Lo primero que vio Jon al despertarse fue el rostro de Dany apoyado sobre su pecho.

Se veía tan tranquila y pacifica durmiendo. En ese momento saltaba a la vista lo joven que era en realidad.

Aún no podía acabar de creerse lo que habían hecho. De no ser por la hermosa mujer dormida en sus brazos pensaría que lo había soñado todo.

Otra vez.

Se suponía que todo lo que habían hecho la noche anterior estaba mal; Se había acostado con su tía, había roto su juramento con la Guardia de la Noche y sin embargo no se sentía culpable ni arrepentido. Justo al contrarió. Notaba una paz dentro suyo que no había sentido en años.

¿Como podía algo que se suponía que era tan equivocado sentirse tan bien? Le resultaba imposible arrepentirse de haberse acostado con Daenerys, más bien deseaba despertarla para poder volver a hacerlo. Deseaba volver a besar sus dulces labios, volver a meter su polla dentro de ella, hacerla gemir su nombre y también deseaba seguir abrazándola todo el tiempo posible.

 _Que los dioses me ayuden, estoy enamorado de ella_

¿"Jon?" La voz soñolienta de Dany lo sacó de sus pensamientos "¿Lo de anoche pasó de verdad? ¿No fue un sueño?"

"Fue real" Le aseguró Jon al tiempo que pasaba una mano por su larga cabellera.

"Bien" Dany suspiró de felicidad y abrazó a Jon con más fuerza "Quería que fuese real. Lo he querido desde hace demasiado tiempo"

Jon se encontró con su mirada. Sus hermosos ojos violetas lo miraban con tanto amor. Estaba seguro de que nunca nadie le había hecho sentir tanto con una sola mirada.

"Te amo"

No estaba seguro de donde había sacado el valor para decir esas palabras pero sabía que no podía seguir guardándoselo para si mismo.

"¿Me amas?" Preguntó Dany con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

"Más que a nada" Susurró Jon "Eres todo lo que nunca he sabido que necesitaba en mi vida"

Apenas pudo terminar de hablar antes de tener los labios de Daenerys sobre los suyos.

No había nada que desease más que volver a entregarse a ella pero el sentido común regresó a él y, muy a regañadientes, rompió el beso "Dany, mi amor, antes de seguir tenemos que hablar de lo que vamos a hacer a partir de ahora"

"¿Que quieres decir?" Preguntó ella confundida.

"Bueno, sabes que esto nunca podrá ser más de lo que es ahora ¿verdad? Sabes que no podemos estar juntos"

"Tienes que estar de broma" Murmuró Dany antes de salir de la cama echa una furia y empezar a buscar su ropa.

"Oye Dany espera" Jon también se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella, pero Dany le ignoró "Por favor no te enfades"

"¿Que no me enfade?" Daenerys lo miró incrédula "Me dices que me amas y medio minuto después me dices que no podemos estar juntos ¿Como esperas que reaccione?"

"Tienes razón, ha sido un golpe bajo por mi parte, lo siento. Pero lo nuestro nunca podría funcionar. Eres la reina de Westeros y yo soy el Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche. Tú misma lo dijiste anoche, cuando hayamos derrotado a los Caminantes tú volverás a la Capital y yo me quedaré en el muro"

"¿Por que?"

Jon suspiró "Dany, hice un juramento ante los dioses..."

"¿Por que tienes que quedarte en el muro? ¿Por que tiene nadie que quedarse en el muro?"

Jon la miró confundido "Que quieres decir?"

"Tú ya has logrado la paz con el pueblo libre, una vez destruyamos a los Caminantes Blancos ¿Que necesidad habrá de que la Guardia de la Noche siga existiendo?"

Durante un buen rato Jon solo pudo mirar a Daenerys asombrado. Realmente nunca había pensado en ello. Pero no podía ser tan fácil... ¿Verdad?

"Aunque logremos vencerlos no hay garantías de que no vuelvan. Según las leyendas ya fueron vencidos una vez y aquí están de nuevo"

Dany rodó los ojos "Si, mil años después. Si ese es el tiempo que se toman entonces podemos estar tranquilos. Dentro de mil años no quedará ni el polvo de nuestros huesos"

Dos puntos a su favor, pero Jon seguía sin estar convencido "Pero aunque ya no me vea atado por mi juramento a la Guardia, no soy un consorte ideal para una reina. Soy un bastardo y..."

"No eres un bastardo" Lo interrumpió Dany con un brillo feroz en sus ojos "Eres el hijo legitimo de mi hermano, si es necesario proclamare tu verdadera identidad al mundo entero. No permitiré que nadie te vuelva a despreciar por lo que no eres, y mucho menos tú mismo"

"¿Entonces planeas legitimarme? ¿Convertirme legalmente en Aegon Targeryen?" A Jon no le gustaba nada esa idea. Por mucho que fuese el nombre que su madre le había dado sencillamente no era él.

"Aegon Targeryen, o Jon Targeryen" Dany hizo una pausa antes de añadir "O Jon Stark, si así lo deseas"

"No. Soy un Targeryen, hay sangre de dragón corriendo por mis venas, no voy a insultar a nuestra familia negando lo que soy. Jon Targeryen no suena tan mal"

Dany sonrió "No, no lo hace en absoluto. ¿Que sucede Jon? Puedo notar que algo te sigue reteniendo"

"No es nada" Le aseguró acariciándole la mejilla "Tan solo que en las ultimas horas mi vida a tomado un giro bastante interesante. Nunca pensé que esto era lo que querría"

"¿Y que es lo que quieres Jon?"

"Te quiero a ti, solo a ti"

La sonrisa de Dany se ensancho "Ya me tienes" Jon se inclinó para volver a besarla pero en esta ocasión fue ella la que se alejó "Venga, vistete"

"Espera ¿Que?"

"Hay algo que llevo queriendo hacer desde hace mucho" Explicó Daenerys con una sonrisa enigmática.

* * *

"Esto es una mala idea" Se quejó Jon.

"No lo es. Es una idea maravillosa"

"Voy a morir seguro"

"No me seas miedica. Seguro que te amaran"

"Si, o a lo mejor deciden que soy un desayuno estupendo"

"Nunca te harán daño Jon, eres un dragón igual que ellos"

"Soy mitad dragón" La corrigió Jon "Tal vez quieran probar a que sabe un lobo asado"

"¿Acaso no confías en mí?"

"Pues claro que lo hago"

"Crees que yo te pondría expresamente en una situación de peligro?"

"No"

Dany le cogió una mano "Esto es importante para mí. Aún no has conocido oficialmente a mis hijos y va siendo hora de arreglar eso"

"Maldita seas mujer. Soy incapaz de negarte nada cuando me miras así"

Ella hizo revolotear sus pestañas con inocencia "No tengo ni idea de que me estás hablando"

Dragon Viserion y Rhaegal aterrizaron delante suyo tras oír la orden de su madre "Hijos mios, este es el hombre que habéis sentido en mi corazón. Sed buenos con él ¿Entendido? Es parte de la familia"

Jon seguía sin estar convencido pero sabía que era muy importante para Daenerys de modo que se armó de valor y se acercó a los dragones.

Drogo gruñó un poco al principio pero dejó que le acariciase la mandíbula e incluso hizo una especie de ronroneo como si fuese un gato. Viserion fue mucho más tranquilo, ni siquiera le enseñó los dientes en ningún momento, tan solo lo miró con curiosidad.

Rhaegal fue una historia muy diferente. Cuando Jon se acercó al dragon verde, este le olfateó detenidamente y luego se acostó al suelo y plegó sus alas.

"¿Que está haciendo?"

"Creo que quiere que subas encima suyo" Murmuró Dany asombrada.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Jon, Rhaegal te ha elegido como jinete!" Dany prácticamente chilló de alegría "¿No es maravilloso?"

 _Maravilloso no es exactamente la forma en que yo lo describiría_ "¿Tengo que hacerlo?"

"Si. Y mejor que sea rápido porque se está impacientando"

Era cierto, por la forma en que estaba moviendo la cola era evidente que el dragon no estaba contento con la demora.

"De acuerdo, lo haré, pero voy a necesitar que me cojas la mano todo el rato" Dijo Jon medio en broma.

"Yo no puedo subir Jon. El vinculo entre un dragón y su jinete es algo sagrado, tu primera experiencia con Rhaegal tienes que vivirla tú solo"

"Maravilloso" Murmuró Jon, pero hizo lo que ella decía.

Logró subir hasta la espalda del dragón pero una vez allí no supo que hacer "¿Como demonios te colocas cuando vas encima de ellos?"

"Realmente no hay un sitio exacto en el que ponerte. No es como montar a caballo ¿Sabes? Tú solo intenta encontrar la posición que te sea más cómoda" Explicó Daenerys.

"De acuerdo" Tras unos minutos intentándolo Jon encontró una posición que, al menos, no le resultaba tan incomoda como las anteriores "¿Y ahora que?"

"¿Recuerdas las palabras en Valyrio que te he estado enseñando estás ultimas semanas?" Preguntó Dany, retrocediendo varios pasos.

"Si, pero..." Jon vio la sonrisa maliciosa que se había formado en sus labios y supo lo que pretendía "¡Dany no, ni se te ocurra, no te atrevas!"

 _"¡Rhaegal vuela!"_ Gritó Daenerys en Valyrio.

"Joder" Jon se agarró como pudo a las escamas del dragón mientras este batía sus alas y se elevaba cada vez más en el cielo.

 _Dany te juro que esta me la pagas_

No tenía ni idea de como se suponía que debía dirigir a Rhaegal o guiarlo y la perspectiva de no tener ningún tipo de control no hizo más que empeorar sus nervios.

"Vamos Snow, piensa, piensa ¡ _Rhaegal desciende!_ " Su Valyrio era mucho menos fluido que el de Daenerys pero el dragón pareció entenderle porque empezó a bajar "Está bien, buen chico. _Ve con tu madre"_

Rhaegal volvió a aterrizar en el mismo sitió que estaba antes y Jon se bajó lo mejor que pudo.

"Mas te vale borrar esa sonrisa de tu rostro inmediatamente" Advirtió Jon cuando Dany se acercó a él.

Ella lo ignoró por completo "¿Como ha ido tu primer vuelo?"

Jon intentó mantener una expresión enfadada pero al final no pudo evitar sonreír él también "Ha sido a la vez la mejor y la peor experiencia de toda mi vida"

"Creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir. Yo sentí algo parecido la primera vez. Con el tiempo te resultará mucho más fácil"

Pero Jon no parecía estar escuchándola sino que estaba mirando algo que había detrás suyo "Mierda"

Confundida Dany se dio la vuelta y ella también estuvo apunto de maldecir al ver a varios hombres observándoles desde la distancia, entre los que destacaban Tyrion y Varys.

"¿Os importaría explicar como es posible que Jon Snow haya podido volar en uno de los dragones?"

* * *

"A ver si lo he entendido bien. Estáis diciendo que la única vez que Ned Stark rompió su honor fue para cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su hermana moribunda de proteger a su hijo recién nacido" Jon asintió y Tyrion soltó un bufido "Cuando pensabas que el hombre no podía ser más malditamente honorable"

"Resulta extraño sin embargo que ninguno de mis pájaros haya oído nunca nada de esto" Comentó Varys.

"Es difícil que oigan algo si nunca nadie habla de ello" Replicó Jon fríamente "Y si te hubiesen llegado noticias probablemente yo llevaría años muerto"

Varya abrió la boca pero volvió a cerrarla al no encontrar nada que decir.

"¿Podemos simplemente tomarnos un momento para comentar lo increíblemente afortunado que eres de no haber heredado ninguno de los rasgos característicos de los Targeryens?" Preguntó Tiryion "En serio ¿Que habría hecho Ned Stark si hubieses nacido con ojos violetas y pelo rubio?"

Jon se encogió de hombros "Nunca me lo he planteado pero supongo que no me habría podido criar en el Norte. Probablemente habría buscado a algún lealista Targeryen para que se ocupase de mí, seguramente fuera del país, en alguna de las ciudades libres"

"Entonces igual nos habríamos conocido antes" Dijo Daenerys con una sonrisa suave en sus labios.

"De lo que no hay duda es que esta es una noticia sorprendente con grandes repercusiones" Meñique se frotó distraídamente la barbilla "De no ser por vuestro juramento de no tomar tierras ni títulos se os podría considerar una amenaza para el reinado de su Alteza"

Dany estaba apunto de abrir la boca para replicar eso pero Jon la calmó cogiéndole la mano por debajo de la mesa "Hay pocas cosas que me importen menos que el Trono de Hierro, Lord Baelish"

"Puede que en el pasado, cuando el trono no era más que una imagen lejana para vos, Lord Snow, pero ahora que tenéis un derecho fuerte a ello me cuesta creer que vuestras motivaciones no hayan cambiado"

"Mi único objetivo ahora mismo es acabar con el Rey de la Noche y su ejercito" Replicó Jon fríamente.

"Ah, si. Es bueno que saquéis el tema porque tenemos noticias que puede que no sean de vuestro agrado"

Jon y Dany compartieron una mirada preocupada "¿De que estáis hablando?"

Varys carraspeó incomodo "Majestad hemos recibido noticias de vuestros vasallos y abanderados. Salvo algunas contadas excepciones la mayoría se niega a enviar sus hombres al Norte"

"¿Me estáis diciendo que mis propios súbditos se niegan a cumplir las ordenes de su reina?" Preguntó Dany con un destello peligroso en su mirada.

"Aparentemente todos creen que los Caminantes Blancos no son nada más que un cuento infantil y se niegan a hacer tan largo viaje por, cito textualmente, semejante estupidez" Explicó Tyrion.

Daenerys apenas podía creerse lo que oía "Quiero los nombres de todos los que se niegan a enviar ayuda al Norte, trataré con ellos personalmente"

"Majestad me temo que son todas las casas importantes del país, salvo los Starks por supuesto" Meñique tenía una sonrisa petulante en su rostro mientras hablaba "Nadie nos apoya en esto, Dorne, Altojardin, Las Islas del Hierro... A menos que penséis enfrentaros abiertamente a seis de los reinos me temo que solo podemos contar con el Norte y vuestros propios soldados"

"Los dothrakis, los Inmacualdos y el Norte no bastarán para ganar esta lucha ni siquiera con los dragones" Intervino Jon, contrariado por el repentino giro de los acontecimientos "Necesitamos todos los soldados posibles si queremos tener alguna posibilidad"

"Puede que tengáis razón, Lord Snow, pero me temo que la gente sencillamente no os cree"

"¿Y que haría falta para convencerlos?"

"¿Convencerlos? ¿De que hay un ejercito de miles de muertos más allá del muro? No veo como nadie puede creer algo así sin verlo"

"Pues se lo enseñaremos" Dijo de repente Tyrion como si fuese obvio.

Dany frunció el ceño "¿Como hacemos eso si se niegan a ir al Norte?"

"Capturando a uno de esos soldados muertos y usándolo como prueba de que lo que dice Jon es verdad"

"¿Eso es posible?" Preguntó Varys mirando a Jon.

Jon pensó en ello "El primer espectro que vi fue en el Castillo Negro, en nuestro lado del muro"

"Entonces hay que enviar un cuervo a la Guardia de la Noche y decirles que necesitamos que capturen a una de esas cosas" Dijo Meñique "Seguro que no será un problema, apuesto que en el Castillo Negro hay hombres más que capaces para llevar a cabo esta tarea"

Jon fulminó al hombre con la mirada "El pueblo libre podría ser de ayuda. Conocen el verdadero Norte mejor que nadie"

"¿Crees que aceptaran seguir a hombres de la Guardia de la Noche?" Preguntó Dany escéptica.

"No" Jon se obligó a mirarla a los ojos "Pero me seguirán a mí"

Muchas emociones parpadearon en un instante en los ojos de Dany. Ira, confusión, incredulidad, dolor pero especialmente miedo. Un miedo atroz que invadió todo su cuerpo.

 _No Jon, no te atrevas_

"No os he dado permiso para iros, Lord Snow" De algún modo logro que su voz no reflejase el pánico que sentía.

"Con el debido respeto, Alteza, no necesito vuestro permiso. Soy el Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche y cualquier asunto referente al muro o a las tierras que se encuentran más allá es únicamente responsabilidad mía"

"Hay muchos otros hombres que pueden liderar esta mision, no tienes porque ser tú" Intervino Tyrion al ver que la cara de Daenerys se volvia roja de ira.

"Nadie los conoce tan bien como yo, nadie se ha enfrentado a ellos tantas veces como yo" Dijo Jon sin apartar la vista de Dany "Si yo voy cualquier otro hombre que me acompañe tendra mas posibilidades de sobrevivir"

Al final Dany acabó asintiendo, incapaz de refutar su logica, pero Jon pudo ver en sus ojos que nunca le iba a perdonar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Creo que este probablemente sea el capitulo más largo que he escrito en ninguna de mis historias desde que empecé a escribir, espero que os guste.**

Cuando Jon llamó a la puerta le abrió una joven hermosa, aunque no la que él esperaba.

"Missandei" La saludó con un movimiento de cabeza "¿Puedo hablar con la reina a solas?"

Missandei pareció dudar "Me temo que la reina no desea ser molestada ahora mismo, Lord Snow"

La voz de Dany sonó desde dentro la habitación "Déjale pasar"

Missandei dejó pasar a Jon y le ofreció una sonrisa que parecía decir _Buena suerte_ antes de salir y dejarlos a los dos solos.

Daenerys estaba de espaldas a él, mirando por la ventana. Incluso sin verle la cara Jon supo que estaba furiosa con él. Probablemente se lo merecía pero esperaba que al menos le diese la oportunidad de explicarse.

"Te has ido muy rápido cuando la reunión a terminado" Empezó Jon, acercándose a ella pero sin llegar a invadir su espacio intimo "Casi parecía que intentabas evitarme"

"Resulta irónico que tú precisamente me acuses de estar evitándote" Fue la replica mordaz de Daenerys.

Jon encajó eso lo mejor que pudo "Supongo que tienes razón. Pero aún así quería hablar a solas contigo, quiero explicarte porque voy a hacer esto, Dany, necesito que entiendas que..."

"¿Que entienda el qué?" Ella al fin se dio la vuelta y Jon se estremeció al ver la ira reflejada en su rostro "¿Quieres que entienda que tienes un estúpido e irreparable deseo de ser un maldito héroe?"

"Eso no es lo que..."

"O tal vez resulta que quieres morir. ¿Es eso Jon?" Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por las mejillas de Daenerys, aunque no estaba segura de si eran lágrimas de tristeza o de rabia "Me dijiste que antes de conocerme pensabas que ibas a morir. Tal vez aún lo pienses y por eso te presentas voluntario para una maldita misión suicida en el lugar más peligroso del planeta"

"Sé lo que te dije, pero las cosas han cambiado. Ahora tengo motivos para querer vivir. Te tengo a ti" Explicó Jon, intentando cogerla de los hombros, pero ella retrocedió para evitar su toque.

"Tienes una forma muy extraña de demostrarlo" Escupió Dany con veneno "No parece que te hayas parado a pensar en como me afectará a mí si no regresas con vida"

"Voy a regresar" En esta ocasión Jon si que fue capaz de cogerla. Dany se resistió un poco pero parecía no tener fuerzas para ello "Tengo que hacerlo. Tengo a la mujer más hermosa del mundo esperándome, sería un autentico imbécil si la hiciese esperar"

"No creas que solo con adulaciones te vas a librar de esto, Jon Snow" Le advirtió Dany, aunque parecía que toda la ira se había evaporado y ahora lo único que quedaba era el miedo. Miedo a que él no volviese, miedo a volver a estar sola.

Jon la cogió suavemente de la barbilla y se la levantó para mirarla a los ojos "Sé que estás furiosa conmigo, y sé que necesitaré algo más que unas pocas palabras bonitas para calmarte, pero necesito que entiendas que estoy haciendo esto, y no puedes impedírmelo"

"Puedo ordenar que te encierren en las mazmorras hasta que recuperes el sentido común" Era una amenaza vacía y ambos lo sabían, pero era lo único que se le ocurría.

"Puedes, pero dudo mucho que vayas a hacerlo" En ese momento Dany maldijo a Jon por conocerla tan bien "Dany por favor, escúchame. Sabes que lo ultimo que deseo en esta vida es hacerte daño, de cualquier manera, pero tengo que hacer esto"

"¿Por que?" Dany se odio a si misma por permitir que su voz sonase tan desesperada y vulnerable.

"Porque de todos los hombres que hay en el Castillo Negro, sé quien será el primera en ofrecerse voluntario para esta misión"

"Rob" Susurró Dany, entendiendo por primera vez las verdaderas motivaciones de Jon.

Él asintió "Los Starks somos incorregiblemente cabezotas. He conocido a Rob toda mi vida y sé que no se lo pensara dos veces en formar parte de cualquier grupo que vaya a capturar uno de los soldados muertos. Por eso tengo que ir yo también. Es mi hermano, Dany, tengo que asegurarme de que esté a salvo"

"¿Y quien te mantendrá a salvo a ti?"

"Rob" Respondió Jon con una sonrisa "Cuidaremos el uno del otro. Cuando llega el invierno, el lobo solitario muere, pero la manada sobrevive"

Dany suspiró derrotada "Tú solo prométeme que volverás a mí ¿De acuerdo?"

"Siempre" Susurró Jon antes de besarla en los labios "Además, tengo otro motivo por el cual debo volver de inmediato al Castillo Negro"

"¿Y cual sería?"

Jon tenía una mirada divertida en su rostro "Pues, no se si lo recuerdas, pero cierta reina me convenció de que podríamos desmantelar la Guardia de la Noche cuando los Caminantes Blancos sean destruidos y creo que debería comentar eso con el resto de mis hermanos"

Dany soltó un bufido "Dicho así suena como si yo soy la mala"

"Creo que ambos seremos los malos. No dudo de que algunos se alegraran, pero la mayoría de los hombres no tienen otro lugar al que ir. Y a diferencia de mí, dudo que ninguno de ellos tengo el privilegio de casarse con una hermosa reina de cabello plateado"

Dany lo miró asombrada "¿Que acabas de decir?"

"¿Que he dicho?" Preguntó Jon confundido.

""Has dicho que vamos a casarnos"

Jon abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla "¿Lo he dicho?"

" _Y a diferencia de mí, dudo que ninguno de ellos tengo el privilegio de casarse con una hermosa reina de cabello plateado"_ Le imitó Daenerys con un tono de burla "A mí eso me suena a que quieres que nos casemos"

Jon se sonrojó intensamente. No había planeado decir eso en voz alta "Yo... hum..."

Dany no pudo evitar reírse al verle tartamudear de ese modo "¿En serio Jon? Primero, estás presuponiendo que yo diría que si. Y segundo ¿Así le pides matrimonio a una reina? Ya sé que no eres un romántico empedernido pero..."

Jon la interrumpió con un beso castro que la dejó sin aliento. Despues de besarla se arrodilló frente a ella y le cogió la mano "Daenerys Targeryen, reina de Westeros y poseedora de muchísimos otros títulos que ahora mismo soy incapaz de recordar, yo Jon Snow, pido humildemente tu mano en matrimonio. No tengo nada que ofrecerte, no poseo títulos ni tierras, lo único que puedo darte es a mi mismo. Sé que no te merezco y que, no importa lo que haga, nunca seré digno de ti, pero si me aceptas prometo amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida y protegerte hasta mi ultimo aliento"

Dany notó una hola de calidez que se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Intentó hablar pero las palabras no lograban salir de su garganta y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Nunca se había sentido más amada de lo que se sentía en ese momento.

"Si" Logró susurrar finalmente, tan flojo que temió que Jon no la oiría.

Por la forma en que Jon sonrió y se levantó para besarla, estaba claro que si que la había oído. Despues de besarse Dany apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de Jon y cerró los ojos, fundiéndose en su abrazo. No quería soltarlo, porque sabía que en cuanto se separasen tendrían que volver al mundo real y bajarse de la nube de felicidad en la que estaban actualmente.

"Llévate a Rhaegal contigo" Dijo Dany de repente.

"¿Que?"

"Quiero que te lo lleves" Insistió Dany con más confianza "Me sentiré mucho más segura si sé que él está contigo, protegiéndote. Además tardarías varías semanas en llegar al muro viajando de manera convencional pero a lomos de un dragón llegaras en menos de un día"

"¿Eres consciente de que mi única experiencia volando con dragones es ese vuelo de un minuto que tuve hace pocas horas?"

"Por favor Jon"

"Está bien, si así te quedas más tranquila, lo haré. Pero necesito que me prometas algo. Dany, si muero..." Ella abrió la boca para protestar pero Jon la interrumpió colocando un dedo sobre sus labios carnosos "Déjame terminar. Si muero, ya sea durante esta misión o en cualquiera de las batallas que están por venir, necesito que me prometas que seguirás luchando, que protegerás a mi familia. Por favor Dany"

Dany asintió al ver lo importante que era para él "Te lo prometo. Pero si mueres te juro que encontraré la forma de traerte de vuelta solo para poder matarte yo misma"

Jon se río y la besó en la frente "No esperaba menos de ti"

* * *

Ned estaba en el patio de amas de Winterfell, junto a ser Roderick supervisando el entrenamiento de los soldados.

El Vidriagon era demasiado frágil como para poder usarse para forjar espadas largas de modo que Ned había ordenado a todos sus hombres que empezasen a entrenarse con lanzas, dagas y flechas.

Él mismo estaba tomando ejemplo ya que sus habilidades con el arco se habían oxidado considerablemente con el paso de los años y también necesitaba mejorar tu técnica con la lanza.

Por el momento eso era todo lo que podían hacer; Esperar y entrenar. Estaban en un punto tenso en el que sabían que la guerra podía empezar en cualquier momento y la espera resultaba casi agónica.

Por si la cosa no estuviese lo bastante tensa el resto de señores del Norte se habían negado a enviar ayuda al muro hasta que apareciesen los ejércitos del Sud. Decían que ellos ya habían sufrido mucho en la ultima guerra y se negaban a ser los únicos que defendiesen el reino de los hombres de la amenaza que estaba por venir.

Ned compartía parte de su frustración pero en ocasiones como esas entendía porque los norteños tenían algo de mala fama en el resto del país.

Acaba de lanzar una nueva tanda de flechas contra la diana (aún no daba todas en el centro pero sin duda lo hacía mucho mejor que cuando había empezado a entrenar de nuevo) cuando se oyó un gran rugido procedente del cielo.

Los gritos de alarma de sus hombres le dieron una idea de lo que estaba pasando pero tampoco hizo falta ya que oyó varias veces a los dragones rugir durante las ultimas batallas y reconoció el sonido al instante.

Pocos segundos después un dragón descendió y se paró a pocas millas de Winterfell.

"Preparar mi caballo" Ordenó Ned a un mozo aunque tuvo que repetir la orden porque parecía incapaz de moverse.

 _¿Por que habrá venido Daenerys hasta aquí sola?_ Pensó Ned preocupado cuando abrieron las puertas d ela fortaleza y salió acompañado de dos docenas de guardias para reunirse con su reina.

Se llevó la mayor sorpresa de su vida cuando vio que no era la joven reina quien estaba parada al lado del dragón, sino Jon.

Jon vio como su padre se acercaba acompañado de varios hombres y lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Rhaegal "Ni se te ocurra quemarlos ¿me has entendido?"

El dragón gruñó pero Jon lo tomó como un gesto de afirmación y se acercó a saludar a los hombres.

"Debo reconocer" Dijo Ned, tras salir de su estupor "Que cuando te dije que fueses a la capital a conocer a la reina, no esperaba esto para nada"

"Si te soy sincero yo tampoco"

Padre e hijo compartieron un abrazo y se rieron "Tus hermanos se alegraran de volver a verte"

"Y yo me alegraré de verles a ellos" Jon lanzó una mirada a los hombres que seguían observando a Rahegal con aterradora fascinación "Pero antes tengo que hablar contigo en privado. Ha habido un pequeño contratiempo"

Ned vio en los ojos de su hijo que se trataba de un asunto serio de modo que ordenó que trajesen un caballo para Jon y volvieron a Winterfell.

"No os preocupéis por él" Dijo Jon señalando al dragón "No causara ningún daño"

"Será un poco difícil mantener tu linaje en secreto ahora que medio Winterfell te ha visto llegar volando en un dragón" Comentó Ned cuando entraron en la fortaleza y se alejaron del resto.

"Lo sé pero, de todas formas no iba a ser un secreto por mucho más tiempo" Ante la mirada confundida de su padre Jon se explicó "Daenerys quiere legitimarme y anunciarme al mundo como Jon Targeryen"

"¿Quiere que seas su heredero?" Preguntó Ned sorprendido.

Jon se sonrojó "No exactamente. Verás, ella y yo..."

"¡JON!"

Antes de que Jon pudiese explicarse varías voces gritaron su nombre y vieron a Arya Rickon y Bram corriendo hacia ellos, Lady Catelyn y Sansa iban detrás caminando con más calma.

"¿Has venido volando en el dragón?" Preguntó Rickon entusiasmado. Jon asintió "¡Que pasada! Eres como Aegon el conquistador"

Arya lo estaba mirando con ojos ilusionados "¿Crees que podremos subirnos en él?"

"No estoy seguro de si le gustará" Dijo Jon tentativamente ya que no sabía como reaccionaria Rhaegal si alguien sin sangre Valyria intentaba acercarse a él.

Por aquel entonces Sansa y su madre ya se habían llegado a su lado y Sansa miraba a Jon con una sonrisa suave en sus labios "He de admitir que has hecho toda una entrada"

Jon le devolvió la sonrisa "No quería decepcionaros"

Arya los miró a ambos y soltó un bufido "Se me hace raro que ahora os llevéis tan bien"

"¡Arya!" La regañó Catelyn.

"Lo siento, solo lo comentaba"

"¿Os importaría esperarme aquí?" Pidió Jon a sus hermanos, ya que no podía olvidar su principal tarea "Necesito hablar a solas con padre"

Después de prometerles a los más jóvenes de que intentaría convencer a Rahegal para que los dejase montarlo, Jon y Ned fueron a una cambra vacía para hablar con tranquilidad.

"Tenemos un problema" Dijo Jon en cuanto cerraron la puerta y procedió e explicarle a su padre la situación.

El rostro de Ned se fue ensombreciendo a medida que Jon iba hablando "Entonces no recibiremos ayuda por parte del Sud a menos que les enseñemos pruebas de que los Caminantes Blancos existen"

"Daenerys y Tyrion ya están organizando una reunión donde poder presentar el espectro ante todos y que vean que son reales, pero es necesario capturar uno de inmediato. Un ejercito de tal tamaño tardará al menos dos meses en llegar hasta el muro y no sabemos a que distancia está el Rey de la Noche"

"Entonces debemos ir al muro sin perder tiempo y organizar una expedición"

Jon ya estaba asintiendo pero las palabras de su padre le confundieron "¿Debemos?"

"Voy contigo" Dijo Ned tranquilamente

Jon lo miró atónito "¡No puedes venir! Eres el señor de Winterfell, el Guardián del Norte. Es demasiado peligroso"

"Tú vas a ir, y se que cuando se entere, tu hermano también ira. Sois mis hijos, si vosotros vais, yo estaré a vuestro lado"

Jon sabía que en realidad no podía hacer nada para detener a su padre de modo que acabó asintiendo "Está bien, partiremos solo tú y yo. Volando llegaremos al Castillo Negro en menos de media hora"

* * *

Daenerys estaba sentada frente al fuego, disfrutando de una copa de vino, cuando Tyrion se reunió con ella.

"Ya está hecho, hemos enviado cuervos a todas las casas importantes del país diciendo que viajen a Desembarco del Rey"

"Bien. ¿Habeis dejado claro que si vuelven a desobedecerme serán ejecutados por traición?"

"No de manera tan explicita, pero creo que podrán captar el matiz"

Dany soltó un bufido "Mas les vale"

"No te preocupes, regresará. Ha salido de peores situaciones que esta" Le aseguró Tyrion con una mirada cómplice.

"Lo se. Pero estoy preocupada de todas formas"

"Lo entiendo. Por cierto, aprovechando que estamos solos me gustaría preguntarte ¿Alguna vez pensabas contarme que el bastardo de Ned Stark era en realidad un Targeryen legitimo?"

Dany se encogió de hombros "No era mi historia que contar"

"No, supongo que no. Tiene gracia en realidad. Yo pensando que te estabas enamorando de él cuando en realidad solo querías pasar algo de tiempo con tu sobrino"

Tyrion se río pero Daenerys se limitó a sonreír en silencio. Si Tyrion supiese... Aún no le había contado a nadie que ella y Jon iban a casarse. Quería esperar a que Jon volviese para hacerlo oficial.

"En cualquier caso" Siguió diciendo Tyrion "Esto nos viene muy bien para solucionar un tema delicado que tenemos pendiente desde hace tiempo"

"¿De que estás hablando?" Preguntó Dany confundida.

"De la sucesión"

Al oír eso la sonrisa de Dany se borró al instante y sintió como si su estomago se hundiese.

Jon no sabía que ella era estéril, nunca se lo había dicho. ¿Como había podido cometer tal error? Había aceptado casarse con él sin antes informarle de que no podría darle herederos. Cuando Jon se enterase tendría todo el derecho del mundo a estar furioso con ella.

Tyrion la estaba mirando preocupado "¿Daenerys? ¿Me estás escuchando?"

"Si, lo siento, sigue siendo un tema del que no me siento cómoda hablando, pero tienes razón, debemos solucionarlo cuanto antes. ¿Que se te ha ocurrido?"

"En realidad es bastante simple" Explicó Tyrion "El primer paso es proclamar al mundo entero que Jon es un Targeryen. Después lo liberamos de sus votos en la Guardia de la Noche, lo legitimamos, o desilegitimamos, no estoy seguro de cual sería el termino en este caso y lo casamos con alguna hija de una familia importante. Ni Jon ni su nueva esposa llegaran nunca a gobernar, pero sus hijos serán tus herederos"

Durante casi un minuto Dany se sintió tan entumecida que no pudo moverse ni formar un solo pensamiento coherente. La sola posibilidad de imaginarse a Jon casándose con otra mujer hacía que su sangre hirviese como nunca antes, y estuvo apunto de ordenar que encerrasen a Tyrion en las mazmorras simplemente por sugerirlo pero al final no lo hizo porque... Tenía razón. Y no solo en lo referente a conseguir herederos. Había estado tan ocupada intentando que Jon se enamorase de ella que no había pensado que eran los últimos Targeryens. Si se casaban su familia moriría con ellos.

"Sin duda sería una solución muy satisfactoria" Cada palabra que pronunciaba fue como una puñalada, pero se obligó a mantenerse fuerte "Prepara una lista de posibles candidatas y lo discutiremos con Jon cuando regrese"

Sin embargo Tyrion era demasiado listo como para no notar que algo iba mal "¿A que viene esa cara?"

"No es nada" Dijo Dany apartando rápidamente la mirada.

"A mi no me parece que no sea nada, más bien parece que..." Tyrion abrió los ojos de golpe al darse cuenta "No me jodas. Si que estás enamorada de él ¿verdad?" Dany asintió ya que no veía sentido en seguir ocultándolo "¿Y él te ama?"

"Me ha pedido que me case con él" Confesó Dany notando como una lágrima iba resbalando por su mejilla.

"Joder" Tyrion fue incapaz de ocultar su sorpresa "Admito que esto no me lo esperaba... De acuerdo pensaré en otra cosa para la sucesión..."

"No"

"¿Como dices?"

"Haremos lo que has dicho. buscaremos otra esposa para Jon y sus hijos serán mis herederos"

"¿Estás segura?" Preguntó Tyrion mirándola con cautela.

No, no lo estaba, de hecho la sola idea le rompía el corazón pero asintió "Tú tenías razón, desde que he conocido a Jon he estado actuando como una doncella enamorada en vez de como una reina. No puedo seguir así. Esto garantizara no solo el futuro del reino sino también de mi familia. No puedo permitir que mis sentimientos personales interfieran"

* * *

"¿De quien ha sido exactamente esta estúpida idea?" Preguntó Tormund después de que Jon terminase de explicar por que había vuelto al Castillo Negro.

Estaban en las cámaras del Lord Comandante Jon, Rob, su padre, Tormund, Edd y Ser Allister.

"Técnicamente de Tyrion Lannister" Respondió Jon.

"Ya me cae mal ese hombre" Gruñó Tormund.

"Tiene razón, Jon, es muy arriesgado" Dijo Edd.

"Lo sé, pero no tenemos otra alternativa. Ni siquiera con el apoyo de la reina tenemos bastantes hombres para librar esta batalla. Necesitamos convencer a todo el mundo de que la amenaza es real"

"¿Y a cuantos hombres pensáis llevaros para esta misión, Lord Snow?" Preguntó Thorne "No se si lo recordáis, pero la ultima vez que enviamos una gran expedición más allá del muro, no acabó demasiado bien"

"Lo recuerdo perfectamente, Ser Allister. Pensaba en un grupo pequeño, no más de diez hombres"

"¿Y que hay del dragón?"

Decir que todos se habían sorprendido al ver aparecer a Jon Snow y Eddard Stark montados en un dragón sería una gran subestimación.

"Creo que este caso el sigilo y la sorpresa serán nuestros mejores aliados. Rhaegal se quedará a uns distancia segura para no ser detectado pero lo bastante cerca como para que pueda venir en nuestra ayuda si las cosas se complican"

"¿Y que hombres vais a elegir para esta peligrosa tasca?"

Jon miró a su hermano y su padre.

"No podéis ir vosotros tres" Dijo Edd "Probablemente seáis los hombres más importantes del Norte"

"Nunca le pediré a ningun hombre que haga algo que yo mismo no esté dispuesto a hacer" Replicó Ned.

"Yo tengo que ir porque Raeghal no obedecerá a nadie más"Dijo Jon.

"Y si ellos dos van yo desde luego no me seré menos" Añadió Rob.

Tomund se río con ganas "Estáis los tres locos. Eso me gusta. Podéis contar conmigo"

Jon le sonrió "Gracias. Probablemente necesitemos a más gente del pueblo libre. ¿Puedes conseguir un par de voluntarios?" Tormund asintió y Jon miró a ser Allister "También necesitaremos hombres de la Guardia, ser Allister, escoge a tres de nuestros mejores guardabosques"

"Como deseéis, Lord Comandante"

"Yo también voy" Dijo Edd

"No. Necesito que sigas al mando en mi ausencia" Jon sabía que era un golpe bajo decir eso con Thorne aún presente pero no le importó demasiado.

"Por cierto, casi lo olvidamos" Dijo Rob mirando a su padre "Iba a enviarte un cuervo para decírtelo. Esta mañana hemos atrapado a tres hombres que querían cruzar más allá del muro"

Ned frunció el ceño "¿Para que demonios querían cruzar?"

"Supuestamente uno de ellos tuvo una visión" Se burló Rob "Y no os vais a creer quien es. Será mejor que vengáis a verle"

Rob y Edd guiaron a Jon y Ned hacia las mazmorras mientras Thorne y Tormund se iban a buscar al resto de hombres.

Cuando vio a los hombres encerrados, Jon entendió lo que se hermano había querido decir "Eres el Perro"

El Perro se levantó del banco en el que estaba tumbado "Vaya, otro de los cachorros Stark, el bastardo si no me equivoco" Su mirada se posó en Ned "Y el macho alfa en persona"

"¿Por que estáis aquí?" Preguntó Ned, ignorando las burlas del Perro.

"El Señor de la Luz nos ha enviado" Respondió otro hombre que Jon no reconoció pero por lo visto su padre si ya que el hombre inclinó la cabeza hacia él "Lord Stark"

"Lord Beric" Ned lo miró incrédulo "Oí que habíais muerto"

"Seis veces, en realidad" Confirmo el Señor del Relámpago "Pero mi buen amigo Thoros ha logrado traerme de vuelta siempre"

"¿Thoros de Myr?" Ned miró al ultimo de los hombres "Apenas os reconozco"

"Si, he perdido algo de peso, y de pelo, desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, Lord Stark. Disculpad que no me incline, pero me duele bastante la pierna"

"Él fue herido cuando los capturamos" Explicó Rob "Le tratamos la herida lo mejor que pudimos pero estimamos que tardará semanas en volver a caminar bien"

"Entonces él no puede acompañarnos" Dijo Jon "Pero no tiene sentido que esté aquí encerrado. Edd búscale un sitio caliente en el que pueda quedarse y asegúrate que le vuelvan a mirar esa herida"

"Espera un momento ¿Quieres decir que _él_ vendrá con nosotros?" Preguntó Rob incrédulo, señalando al Perro "¡Es una locura Jon! Este hombre luchó con los Lannisters. Fue nuestro enemigo"

"Lo fue. Ahora todos estamos en el mismo lado"

"¿Como podemos estar del mismo lado?"

"Porque todos estamos respirando" Respondió Jon.

* * *

Tardaron cuatro días en encontrar el primer signo de vida.

O mejor dicho de muerte.

Diez hombres cinco mujeres y cuatro niños, todos muertos, probablemente a consecuencia del frío ya que no tenían heridas visibles. Decidieron quemar los cuerpos por si acaso y siguieron avanzando.

Las condiciones eran cada vez más duras y Jon temía que si no encontraban nada pronto ellos mismos podrían acabar sufriendo el mismo destino.

"Entonces" Comentó Rob a Jon mientras avanzaban a duras penas entre la gruesa capa de nieve "¿Que impresión te dio Daenerys?"

"Tú la conociste antes que yo" Respondió Jon con evasivas.

"Muy brevemente, nunca tuvimos ninguna conversación verdadera. Me pareció amable, cortes y si, para que negarlo, increíblemente hermosa, pero nunca llegó a conocerla"

"Tiene buen corazón" Dijo finalmente Jon "Al principio estaba nervioso por conocerla, pero ella fue muy comprensiva"

"Entonces ¿Tenéis buena relación?"

Jon no pudo evitar sonreír "Podría decirse que nos hemos unido bastante estás ultimas semanas"

"Bueno, sin duda debéis tenerla si te ha prestado uno de sus dragones"

Entonces llegó Tormund que se había adelantado para explorar la zona "¡Tenemos compañía!"

"¿Cuantos son?"

"Veinte muertos... Y uno de los Otros"

El resto del grupo ya se había agrupado con ellos "¿Donde están?"

"Seguidme"

Tormund los guió hasta detrás de unas rocas. A pocos metros en un pequeño estrecho entre dos montañas estaban los aspectros con el Caminante Blanco.

"Joder" Murmuró Rob. Era la primera vez que él o su padre los veían.

"¿Por que creéis que son tan pocos? ¿Que están haciendo aquí y donde está el resto de su ejercito?" Preguntó Ned.

"Ni idea. Pero será mejor que no nos quedemos demasiado tiempo o acabaremos descubriéndolo" Dijo Jon "Preparaos"

Todos los hombres sacaron dagas de Vidriagon y Jon desenvainó su espada.

Atacaron de inmediato, sabiendo que en un espacio tan reducido la diferencia numérica no supondría una gran desventaja.

Jon decapitó a uno de los espectros y fue a por el Caminante Blanco. De reojo vio como Rob y su padre mataban cada uno a un enemigo pero no pudo centrarse en lo que pasaba a su alrededor ya que tenia sus propios problemas. _Garra_ chocó varias veces contra la hoja del Caminante hasta que Jon pudo ver una abertura en su defensa y atravesó a su enemigo provocando que se rompiese en una lluvia de hielo.

Al instante en que el Caminante Blanco murió el resto de espectros se desintegraron a su alrededor, salvo uno.

Jon miró a su alrededor sin entender que había pasado y vio que sus compañeros estaban igual de confundidos que él.

El Perro golpeó al muerto por la espalda, tirándolo al suelo y Tormund se lanzó encima suyo. Entre todos lograron atarlo y envolverlo con una manta.

"Ya está, ahora llama a ese condenado dragon tuyo para que podamos irnos de aquí cagando leches" Jadeó Tormund.

Jon asintió. Habían perdido dos hombres durante la batalla, un hombre del pueblo libre y uno de la Guardia de la Noche.

"Deberíamos quemar los cuerpos" Dijo Beric.

Antes de que pudiesen hacerlo un gran temblor lo sacudió todo. Todos compartieron una mirada nerviosa.

"¡Corred!" Gritó Jon.

El Perro se cargó al espectro encima de su hombro y empezaron a correr.

"Ahí vienen" Grito Rob.

Jon miró atrás y vio una gran masa de cuerpos muertos corriendo hacia ellos "Tenemos que llegar a una zona más despejada"

Lograron llegar a campo abierto pero allí les estaba esperando un ejercito de muertos aún mayor que el que les pisaba los talones y a varios Caminantes Blancos con ellos, entre los que destacaba el Rey de la Noche.

"¡RHAEGAL!" Gritó Jon a pleno pulmón.

"Sacad las armas, luchad" Ordenó Ned al ver que ya tenían los espectros justo detrás.

La lucha fue un autentico caos. Jon estaba seguro de que iban a morir todos pero entonces se oyó un fuerte rugido y muchos de los soldados perecieron bajo una bola de fuego.

Rhaegal aterrizó a pocos metros de ellos quemando todo aquello que se el pusiese delante.

"Rapido, subid" Jon miró a su alrededor para ver que habían perdido a otro hombre y que su padre estaba cargando con Beric Dondarrion "¿Está muerto?"

Ned negó con la cabeza "No, solo inconsciente"

"Súbelo, rápido" Dijo Jon señalando al dragón "Nosotros los entretendremos. ¡Guardia de la Noche, conmigo!"

Jon, Bowen Marsh y Othell Yarwyck lucharon contra los espectros que se iban acercando mientras Ned y Rob subían a Beric encima de Rhaegal y el Perro hacia lo mismo con el muerto que habían capturado.

"Id vosotros ahora. Deprisa. Yo me..."

Encargo. Eso era lo que Jon iba a decir pero las palabras salieron como un gruñido cuando Othell lo atacó con su cuchillo. Jon vio venir el ataque y logró esquivarlo por los pelos haciendo que el cuchillo que debía rajarle la garganta apenas le provocase un arañazo.

Jon se llevó una mano al cuello y notó como la sangre se le filtraba por los dedos. Intentó levantar su espada pero de repente la notó muy pesada y a duras penas podía sostenerla.

"¿Por que?" Logró preguntar Jon.

"Por la Guardia" Susurró Othell e intentó atacarle de nuevo pero Jon logró esquivarlo de nuevo.

De repente Bowen Marsh estaba delante suyo con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

"Por la Guardia" Apuñaló a Jon en el vientre. Cuando retiró el arma la herida despedía humo blanco en el frío aire.

Jon cayó de rodillas. Le pareció oír a Rhaegal rugir y alguien gritando su nombre

"Dany" Susurró. El dolor lo invadió.

Cuando el tercer puñal se hundió entre los omoplatos, dejó escapar u gruñido y cayó de bruces en la nieve. No llegó a sentir el cuarto. Solo el frío.


	10. Chapter 10

**Al ritmo que va todo tengo la certeza casi absoluta que las cosas van a acabar muy mal en la serie para esta pareja de modo que he decidido seguir escribiendo sobre ellos para traer un poco de alegría.**

Ned acababa de colocar a Berric sobre la espalda de Rhaegal cuando de repente el dragón lanzó un horripilante rugido de rabia y dolor.

"¡JON!"

El grito de Rob hizo que Ned volviese la cabeza para buscar a Jon, y lo que vio le heló la sangre; Su hijo estaba tumbado en el suelo, sin moverse, la nieve a su alrededor empezaba a teñirse de rojo sangre y los dos hombres de la Guardia estaban parados enfrente suyo, ambos con un cuchillo ensangrentado en su mano.

Ned ni siquiere fue consciente de haber saltado de la espalda del dragon hasta que estuvo delante del cuerpo de su hijo. La ira nubló por completo su mente al ver los ojos de Jon sin vida y la sangre saliendo a borbotones de sus heridas.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos hombres de la Guardia tuviesen tiempo a reaccionar, Ned le rajó el cuello a uno con su cuchillo y tumbó al otro de un puñetazo. Se arrodilló de inmediato al lado de Jon pero supo sin necesidad de buscarle el pulso que no había nada que se pudiese hacer.

Estaba muerto.

Rob y Tormund también habían bajado de Rhaegal y se estaban enfrentando a los muertos que se acercaban a ellos. Sabiendo que no podía perder más tiempo si quería salir con vida de allí, Ned se acercó al hombre al que acababa de derribar y lo agarró del cuello.

"¿QUIEN OS HA DADO LA ORDEN DE ASESINAR A MI HIJO?" Rugió Ned presionando la cuchilla contra su cuello.

El hombre escupió sangre al suelo "Nadie, Jon Snow traicionó la Guardia de la Noche al permitir que los Salvajes cruzasen el muro, ha obtenido lo que se merecía"

Ned no daba crédito a lo que oía "¡Mira a tu alrededor! ¿De verdad sigues creyendo que el Pueblo Libre es tu enemigo?"

" _Pueblo Libre"_ Se burló el hombre con desprecio "Suenas igual que tu bastardo. Ser Allister tiene razón, no se puede confiar en nadie que lleve la sangre Stark en sus venas"

Ned ya había oído suficiente. Hundió el cuchillo en el cuello del hombre y lo dejó desangrándose en el suelo.

"Rob, Tormund, ayudadme a subir a Jon encima de Rhaegal" Gritó Ned. Si había algo que no pensaba hacer era dejar a Jon enmedio de ese caos.

Los ojos de Rob se llenaron de lágrimas al ver el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano pero no vaciló al cogerla por los hombros y llevarlo hasta el dragón.

La muerte de Jon parecía haber enfurecido a Rhaegal más allá de lo imaginable, y estaba quemando todo aquello que se acercaba a ellos.

Cuando todos estuvieron encima suyo Ned se acercó lo máximo posible a su cabeza "¡Sácanos de aquí! Tenemos que volver al Castillo Negro o moriremos todos"

Para ser sinceros, Ned temía que sin Jon para controlarlo, Rhaegal se volviese loco y los matase a todos pero el dragón debío notar el parentesco entre él y Jon porque, tras lanzar un ultimo rugido, batió las alas y empezó a volar.

Uno de los Caminantes Blancos se había separado del resto y lanzó una lanza contra ellos, Rhaegal se apartó justo a tiempo para evitar que el arma le diese en el pecho pero logró darle en una ala , hiriéndolo y provocando que el vuelo del dragón se volviese inestable.

 _Ha atravesado sus escamas como si no fuesen nada_ Pensó Ned aterrado _Que los dioses nos ayuden, si le hubiese dado de lleno lo habría matado_

Hasta donde Ned Sabía no existía arma en el mundo capaz de herir de tal gravedad a un dragón. Cersei Lannister había intentado usar escorpiones contra ellos en la ultima batalla en Desembarco Del Rey, cuando Daenerys ganó el trono, pero, si bien esas armas habían logrado herir a los dragones, se había tratado de heridas meramente superficiales, nada comparado a la herida que Rhaegal tenia en su ala derecha actualmente.

Y ese Caminante Blanco lo había logrado solo con la fuerza de su brazo.

Pese a todo Rhaegal aún era capaz de volar y logró llegar hasta el Castillo Negro, aterrizando en el lado Sur. Ned se preocupó cuando Rhaegal se desplomó en el suelo con un gruñido de dolor. La herida de su ala parecía necesitar tratamiento pero dudaba que en esas condiciones el dragón permitiese que nadie salvo Daenerys se acercase a él.

Ned ayudó a Tormund a bajar a Berric, quien aún seguía inconsciente, mientras el Perro se ocupaba del muerto y Rob de Jon.

"¿Por que lo han hecho?" Preguntó Rob mirando a su padre sin poder disimular su furia "Jon era su Lord Comandante ¿Por que lo han matado?"

Ned ignoró la pregunta de su hijo "Llevad a Lord Berric a que lo revisen y encerrad a esa cosa en las mazmorras. Tormund, ven conmigo"

Los hombres del Castillo Negro abrieron la puerta al verles aparecer. El cuerpo de Jon era bastante visible incluso desde la distancia y Ned sabía que en el momento en que cruzaron las puertas la noticia de la muerte del Lord Comandante ya se había extendido por todo el castillo.

Su intuición fue acertada cuando vio a varios hombres liderados por Eddison Tollett acercándose a ellos.

"Rob, lleva el cuerpo de Jon a dentro" Susurró Ned, inseguro sobre en quien podía confiar.

Rob parecía querer protestar pero al final obedeció a su padre.

"¿Que ha ocurrido?" Preguntó Edd al acercarse "¿Donde está Jon?"

"Mi hijo está muerto" Respondió Ned con el tono helado "Vuestros _hermanos jurados_ lo han asesinado a sangre fría mientras él se estaba enfrentando a una horda de muertos"

El rostro ya de por si pálido de Edd perdió el poco color que le quedaba y sus ojos se llenaron de tal pesar que Ned estuvo casi convencido de que él no era responsable de la muerte de Jon.

"Lord Stark" En ese momento Thorne se acercó a ellos, acompañado por otros 15 hombres "Los hombres están diciendo que nuestro Lord Comandante a muerto durante el transcurso de la misión ¿es cierto?"

"No te hagas el inocente, Thorne. ¡Tú has provocado esto!" Escupió Edd con veneno llevando la mano a su espada.

Casi al instante todos los hombres a su alrededor hicieron lo mismo. Los únicos que se quedaron quietos fueron los soldados Stark quienes no entendían lo que estaba pasando.

Ned dio un paso adelante para interponerse entre ambos hombres "Ser Allister, Jon a muerto a manos de los hombres que vos habíais seleccionado para que nos acompañasen. ¿Tenéis algo que decir al respecto?"

Thorne sonrió con suficiencia "Elegí a esos hombres por sus habilidades de combate, no por su lealtad hacia Jon Snow. Nuestro antiguo Lord Comandante tomo muchas decisiones impopulares en los últimos meses y eso provocó que un gran numero de nuestros hermanos estuviesen descontentos con él. Una vez le advertí que su buen corazón acabaría por matarlo"

Con una velocidad digna de elogio Ned desenvainó su espada y golpeó a Ser Allister en la cabeza con el mango, abriendo una gran herido en su cien y mandándolo al suelo.

Se dispuso a decapitarlo allí mismo pero luego pensó que Daenerys seguramente querría ver morir al hombre responsable de la muerte de Jon.

"Encerrad a Ser Allister en los calabozos, se le acusa de conspirar para asesinar al Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche, cualquier hombre que intente ayudarle será considerado cómplice suyo y sufrirá el mismo destino" Gritó Ned para que todo el mundo lo oyese.

Nadie intentó ayudar a Thorne, ni siquiera los hombres que lo estaban defendiendo minutos antes. Levantar espadas contra Dolorious Edd era una cosa, levantarlas contra el Guardián del Norte ya era algo muy distinto.

"¡Soltadme! No tenéis derecho a hacedme esto, no tenéis ninguna prueba" Gritó Thorne, pero fue ignorado mientras lo arrastraban hacia las mazmorras.

"Lo siento, jamás pensé que se atrevería a hacer algo así" Dijo Edd cuando Thorne desapareció de su vista.

Ned reconoció las disculpas del hombre con un movimiento de cabeza "Escoge a los dos hombres en quien más confíes para que vigilen el cuerpo de Jon. ¿Donde guardáis los cuervos? Tengo que informar a la reina y a mi familia de lo que ha pasado"

* * *

"Lady Sansa, vuestra madre ha pedido que os reunáis con ella en sus aposentos"

Sansa apartó la vista de su bordado para mirar a la sirvienta "¿Os ha dicho para que me necesita?"

"Ni idea, mi señora, pero creo que también ha pedido la presencia de vuestros hermanos y hermana"

Un sentimiento de inquietud se apoderó momentáneamente de Sansa pero lo desechó rápidamente. Guardó la pieza que ya casi tenia terminada para Jon, una capa parecida a la que tenia su padre pero con un lobo huargo y un dragón de tres cabezas estampados, y fue a la habitación de sus padres.

Cuando estuvo casi allí se detuvo en seco al oír un llanto desconsolado procedente de dentro de la habitación.

Olvidando por completo sus modales, abrió la puerta de golpe, sin llamar, y se quedó de piedra ante la imagen que tenía delante; Arya, su hermana pequeña, la que siempre insistía en que no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie y podía vencer a más de la mitad de los guardias en un combate, estaba abrazando a su madre y llorando contra su pecho, Bram y Rickon también estaban allí, ambos llorando igual que Arya, aunque de forma más moderada.

"¿Madre?" Preguntó Sansa con un nudo en la garganta, temiendo lo peor "¿Que está pasando?"

Catelyn miró a su hija con tristeza "Sansa, cariño, cierra la puerta por favor.

Sansa hizo lo que su madre le pedía, notando como las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos. No era estúpida, sabía que su padre Rob y Jon habían ido más allá del muro y si sus hermanos, y especialmente Arya, estaban llorando de ese modo solo podía significar una cosa.

"¿Quien?" Logró preguntar Sansa con la voz temblorosa.

* * *

"Calculamos que en un plazo de dos semanas ya habrán llegado todos a Desembarco del Rey" Estaba diciendo Tyrion señalando el mapa "He decidido que el Pozo de Dragones es el lugar ideoneo para llevar a cabo la reunión. Soy consciente de que es una mancha negra en la historia de tu familia pero es lo bastante grande para albergar a un grupo de ese tamaño y está alejado de la ciudad de modo que no hay riesgo de que el pueblo entre en pánico al ver un hombre muerto caminando"

Daenerys solo le estaba escuchando a medias. Esa noche había dormido muy mal, se había despertado constantemente debido a pesadillas que no podía recordar y cuando al fin había amanecido todo su cuerpo estaba dolorido y cansado y ella se sentía inexplicablemente triste por alguna razón.

Por si eso no fuese suficiente uno de los guardias le dijo que Fantasma había empezado a aullar y a comportarse de forma violenta en algún momento de la noche y se había escapado a la playa. Dany supuso que estar separado de Jon durante tanto tiempo había empezado a desquiciar al lobo y estuvo un buen rato caminando por la playa esperando encontrarlo y ofrecerle algo de consuelo pero no lo vio por ninguna parte y al final había desistido.

"¿Majestad? ¿Me estáis escuchando?" Preguntó Tyrion.

Dany se dio cuenta que todos la miraban fijamente y se obligó a centrarse "Lo siento Lord Tyrion ¿Que estabais diciendo?"

"Decía que la mayoría de familias han decidido traer a sus principales herederos con ellos, entre los cuales hay bastantes mujeres en edad de casarse"

La insinuación de Tyrion fue muy poco sutil y Dany apretó su mandíbula con furia. Ya era bastante doloroso tener que planear la boda de Jon con otra mujer que no fuese ella, pero encima parecía que todos se lo estaban recordando constantemente.

"Creo que ya he repetido en numerosas ocasiones que este asunto debe ser tratado con Jon a su regreso" Replicó Dany manteniendo su voz lo más calmada posible.

Tyrion la miró con disculpa "Por supuesto, lo siento, tan solo estaba señalando que podríamos aprovechar esta reunión para matar dos pájaros de un tiro, por así decirlo"

"En ese caso" Intervino Meñique "Lord Snow debería ser legitimado a su regreso. Y se le debería conceder algún castillo o tierras que mandar. A fin de cuentas ningún señor de alta cuna casaría a su hija con un hombre sin posesiones, por muy Príncipe que sea"

"Eso ya lo había pensado Lord Baelish" Replicó Dany fríamente "Cuando Jon Snow regrese será reconocido como Jon Targeryen, señor de Dragonstone"

"¿Dragonstone?" Preguntó Meñique sorprendido.

"Históricamente esta isla siempre a pertenecido al Príncipe Heredero, excepto durante el reinado del Usurpador. ¿Tenéis algún problema con eso Lord Baelish"

"Ninguno en absoluto, Majestad. Tan solo estaba pensando que..."

"Majestad" Missandei entró con un pergamino en la mano "Lamento interrumpir pero un cuervo acaba de traer este mensaje, lleva el sello del Castillo Negro"

"Muchas gracias Missandei" Dany cogió el pergamino notando como parte de la tensión en su cuerpo desaparecía.

"Ya iba siendo hora. Me preocupaba que Jon estuviese perdiendo facultades" Bromeó Tyrion pero saltaba a la vista que él también se alegraba de recibir noticias después de tantos días de silencio.

Dany le ofreció una media sonrisa y abrió el pergamino. Su sonrisa se desvaneció al leer las primeras lineas de la carta.

 _Majestad, le escribo para comunicarle que hemos cumplido la tarea de capturar un soldado del ejercito de la muerte, sin embargo lamento informar que durante el transcurso de la misión hemos sufrido varias bajas, entre las que destaca el Lord Comandante Snow. Me produce un pesar aún más grande deciros que Jon no ha muerto a manos de un Caminante Blanco o un aspecto sino que ha sido traicionado por sus propios hermanos de la Guardia de la Noche. Yo mismo he matado a los responsables directos de este horrible crimen y he apresado al hombre que lo planeó todo. Espero vuestra palabra para decidir que hacer con él y también para discutir que vamos a hacer con los restos de Jon Snow._

 _Vuestro fiel servidor, Lord Eddard Stark, Señor de Winterfell Guardián del Norte_

"No" Susurró Dany, leyendo la carta una y otra vez, negándose a creer lo que decía. Las piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas ante la alarma de todos Sentía como si alguien le hubiese dado un puñetazo en el estomago, no podía respirar, por más que lo intentase sus pulmones se negaban a funcionar y lo único que salia de su garganta eran unos sollozos desgarradores.

"¿Majestad?" Missandei se arrodilló ante ella "¿Daenerys que ocurre?"

"¡Está muerto!" Jadeó Dany, abrazando a su amigo y llorando contra su hombro "Está muerto"

Tyrion cogió el pergamino de las temblorosas manos de Daenerys y lo leyó rápidamente.

"Oh mierda"

* * *

"¿Has logrado dormir algo?"

"Ned levantó la vista y vio a Rob parado enfrente de la puerta. El cuerpo de Jon estaba tumbado en una mesa, le habían quitado la camisa y las protecciones de cuero, y limpiado las heridas lo mejor posible.

"No lo se, tal vez una hora" Mintió Ned, sabiendo que no había dormido nada en toda la noche "¿Y tú?"

"Nada. He estado entrenando hasta hace un momento, cuando Tormund me ha _sugerido_ que lo deje después de casi cortarle la mano a un hombre" Rob se sentó en una silla al lado de su padre "Aún no puedo creerme que se haya ido"

Ned pensó que iba a llorar de nuevo, pero al parecer ya había gastado todas sus lágrimas durante la noche "He recibido un cuervo de WInterfell, tus hermanos están destrozados y todos querían subir hasta aquí para ver a Jon pero tu madre ha logrado convencerles de que eso no era posible"

"¿Y la reina?"

"Probablemente el cuervo acabe de llegar a Dragonstone, o ha llegado hace muy poco, aún tardaremos horas en recibir una respuesta. Eso si es que ella no decide volar personalmente en uno de sus dragones"

Rob asintió y señaló el cuerpo de Jon "Varios hombres están empezando a sugerir que deberíamos quemar el cuerpo. No puedo culparles teniendo en cuenta lo que hemos visto, pero preferiría que fuese enterrado en Winterfell"

Ned sonrió con tristeza "Yo también lo preferiría, pero eso es algo que tampoco podemos decidir sin Daenerys. Jon también era un Targeryen y la única familia que le quedaba en el mundo, ella tiene tanto derecho como nosotros a opinar sobre esto"

Se oyó un gran revuelto en el pasillo y varias voces discutiendo en el pasillo. Ned y Rob compartieron una mirada confundida y ambos salieron a ver lo que estaba pasando.

Al abrir la puerta vieron a Lord Berric discutiendo con los dos guardias que había apostados.

Al ver a Ned, el Señor de la Tormenta se olvido por completo de los guardias y se centró en él "¡Lord Stark! Acabo de despertarme y me he enterado de lo que ha ocurrido. Debéis permitir que Thoros vea a vuestro hijo, puede que aún seamos capaces de salvarle"


	11. Chapter 11

**Mil gracias por la buena acogida que tuvo el ultimo capitulo, especialmente después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar. Parece que el desastre absoluto que han hecho con Jonerys en la serie, junto a mi eterna espera por la llegada de "Vientos de Invierno" (puedo tardar en actualizar, pero al menos no soy tan lento como el bueno de GRR Martin) me han devuelto las ganas de escribir, incluso estoy pensando en empezar una historia nueva.**

"Lo siento, Lord Stark, me temo que no es posible" Dijo Thoros.

"¿Que quieres decir con que no es posible?" Preguntó Rob fulminando a Thoros con la mirada "Lord Berric dice que a él lo has resucitado seis veces"

"Y así es" Confirmó Thoros "Pero nunca he sido capaz de hacerlo con nadie más. Y creedme lo he intentado. Por algún motivo el Señor de la Luz solo me permite ejercer ese don con él"

"Aun así no se pierde nada por intentarlo" Insistió Berric "Puede que el Señor de la Luz también tenga planes para Jon Snow. Hasta el momento ha tenido un papel clave en la lucha contra el Rey de la Noche, me niego a creer que acabe así sin más"

"Aunque ese sea el caso, las posibilidades de que tenga éxito son muy escasas" Explicó Thoros mirando a Berric "Todas las veces que te he resucitado fueron inmediatamente después de tu muerte, como mucho habían pasado unos pocos minutos, no creo que hubiese podido traerte de vuelta ninguna vez si hubiesen pasado horas, como en este caso"

"Thoros, por favor, solo te pido que lo intentes. Necesitaremos a Jon Snow en la guerra por venir, lo presiento" Insistió Berric.

Thoros suspiró y miró a Ned "No quiero crear falsas esperanzas. Como ya he dicho es muy probable que no lo consiga"

Ned asintió "Lo entiendo"

"Está bien, entonces, ayudadme a levantarme y llevadme hasta él"

Entre Rob y Berric levantaron a Thoros del catre en el que estaba sentado y le ayudaron a salir de la habitación.

Ned los estaba siguiendo, a pocos pasos, aún luchando por llegar a un acuerdo con lo que estaban apunto de hacer. Al principio, cuando Lord Berric les había dicho que tal vez Thoros sería capaz de resucitar a Jon, había querido negarse. Utilizar magia para devolver a su hijo a la vida le parecía antinatural, incluso una ofensa a los dioses, él no querría ser resucitado si moría en batalla y tenía la sospecha de que Jon sentía lo mismo. Sin embargo Rob había estado de acuerdo con ello de inmediato, claramente dispuesto a intentar cualquier cosa con tal de recuperar a su hermano y Ned no había querido quitarle esa posibilidad. Además, no importaba las dudas que pudiese tener, sabía que nunca se lo perdonaría a si mismo si hubiese una forma de recuperar a Jon y ni siquiera lo intentaban.

Y se lo debía a Lyanna.

Llevaron a Thoros hasta donde tenían el cuerpo de Jon. Tormund y Edd ya les estaban esperando allí. Cuando se enteraron de lo que pensaban hacer, ambos habían insistido en estar presentes, supuestamente para asegurarse de que Jon no volviese con los ojos azules, pero Ned podía ver que era mucho más que eso. Resultaba evidente que tanto el Salvaje como el hombre de la Guardia de la Noche sentían un gran respeto y admiración por Jon.

Thoros se puso manos a la obra; Encendió un par de velas y las colocó junto a la cabeza de Jon, le cortó unos cuantos mechones del cabello y los quemó con las velas, después murmuró varias oraciones en una lengua que Ned no pudo identificar, y besó a Jon en la boca.

Pasaron varios segundos sin que nadie se moviese, conteniendo el aliento, hasta que Thoros soltó un suspiro cansado "Lo siento, no hay nada más que yo pueda hacer"

Ned cerró los ojos con pesar.

 _Lo siento, Lyanna, lo he intentado_

Los hombres empezaron a salir poco a poco de la sala cuando un fuerte jadeo a sus espaldas les hizo detenerse en seco.

Jon estaba sentado en la mesa, respirando pesadamente, mirando su pecho con una mezcla de incredulidad y terror.

"¡Jon!" Rob fue de inmediato al lado de su hermano "Tranquilo, estás bien, estás a salvo"

"¿Que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?" Preguntó Ned, acercándose a sus hijos.

Jon tragó saliva varias veces antes de responder "Estábamos luchando contra los muertos. Bower y Otell estaban conmigo. Ellos... me apuñalaron... me mataron" Jon intentó levantarse pero las piernas le fallaron provocando que Ned y Rob tuviesen que sujetarle para evitar que cayese al suelo "No debería estar aquí. Esto está mal"

"Por favor dejadnos solos" Pidió Ned, sabiendo que lo ultimo que necesitaba Jon era que mucha gente lo viese en este estado.

Todos hicieron lo que les pedía, pero antes de irse Berric se acercó un momento a Ned "La primera vez también fue muy confuso y doloroso para mí. Si te parece bien, puedo intentar hablar con él, dentro de un rato, igual puedo ayudarle"

Ned asintió, agradecido, y volvió con Rob y Jon.

"¿Como estoy todavía aquí? ¿Por que me habéis traído de vuelta? ¿Que sentido tiene todo esto?" La desesperación en la voz de su hijo le rompió el corazón a Ned.

"No lo sé. Puede que nunca lo sepamos. Estabas muerto, y ahora no lo estás, eso es una maldita locura para nosotros así que no puedo ni imaginar lo que debe ser para ti. Lo que si que se es que se te ha concedido una segunda oportunidad, y debes aprovecharla"

"Aún hay mucho trabajo que hacer, Jon" Intervino Rob "Tus hombres te necesitan. Y nosotros también"

"¿Trabajo que hacer?" Repitió Jon incrédulo "Pensaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto, y me mataron por ello. Le he fallado a la Guardia, al pueblo libre, a vosotros, a Daenerys, os he fallado a todos"

Ned agarró a Jon de los hombros "No has fallado a nadie. Y si crees que eso es lo que has estado haciendo hasta ahora, entonces sal ahí fuera y falla de nuevo"

Jon logró esbozar una media sonrisa, pero enseguida se desvaneció "¿Que pasó después de que yo muriese?"

Entre Rob y Ned le pusieron al tanto de lo que se había perdido. Jon se alarmó mucho al enterarse de que Rhaegal estaba herido, nunca había imaginado que los Caminantes Blancos pudiesen ser tan poderosos, tendrían que tener mucho cuidado en las próximas batallas. Lo pero fue saber que su padre ya había enviado cartas anunciando su muerte, a Winterfell y Dragonstone, no quería ni pensar en como debieron sentirse sus hermanos, al leerlas, y mucho menos Dany.

Dany. Necesitaba desesperadamente volver a verla, volver a besar sus labios, acariciar su rostro. Estaba seguro de que ella lograría hacer que volviese a sentirse humano de nuevo.

"¿Donde está Ser Allister?" Preguntó Jon cuando su padre terminó de hablar.

"En el calabozo, estábamos esperando una respuesta de la reina Daenerys para decidir que hacer con él" Respondió Rob.

"Eso no será necesario. Llevadlo fuera, donde todos puedan verlo" Jon volvió a intentar ponerse de pie y en esta ocasión logró mantenerse sin ayuda "Y traedme mi espada"

Pocos minutos después, el patio de armas estaba lleno de Salvajes, hombres de la Guardia y Soldados Stark, Ser Allister estaba en el medio, de rodillas, con las manos atadas a la espalda y la cabeza apoyada contra un tronco cortado.

Jon caminó entre los hombres, con su padre y Rob detrás suyo para ayudarle si no podía mantenerse, y se fijó en que los hombres le miraban de una forma extraña, algunos con miedo pero la mayoría con admiración.

"Ellos te consideran una especie de Dios" Le explicó Tormund "El hombre que volvió de entre los muertos"

"No soy un dios" Replicó Jon bruscamente. Eso era ridículo, él ni siquiera había hecho nada, era Thoros quien le había devuelto a la vida y, además, Lord Berric había resucitado muchas más veces.

"Oh, ya lo sé" Tormund se acercó para susurrarle al oído "He visto tu polla ¿Que clase de dios tendría una polla tan pequeña?"

Jon soltó una risa, su primera risa verdadera desde su resurrección y abrazó a Tormund. Vio a Edd parado a pocos metros de ellos y caminó hacia él.

"Tus ojos no son azules " Comentó Edd despues de que se abrazasen "¿Significa que aún estás ahí dentro?"

"Eso creo. No hace falta que queméis mi cuerpo por el momento"

"Eso es gracioso" Edd sonrió, pero inmediatamente su rostro se volvió serio "¿Seguro que aún estás ahí dentro?"

Jon volvió a reírse y fue hacía Ser Allister, su padre Rob y Edd le seguian a pocos pasos.

Thorne no mostró ninguna sorpresa o emoción al verle vivo, ni se inmutó lo más mínimo cuando sacó su espada.

"SI tenéis unas ultimas palabras, mi Lord, este es el momento"

"Tuve una elección, Lord Comandante, traicionarte a ti o traicionar a la Guardia de la Noche. Has permitido que los Salvajes crucen el muro, un grupo de asesinos y violadores, traicionando todo por lo que la Guardia lleva años luchando. Si tuviese que volver a elegir, sabiendo hasta donde me llevará, sé que volvería a tomar la elección correcta"

"Estoy seguro de que lo harías, Ser Allister"

"He luchado, he perdido y ahora descanso. Pero tú, Lord Snow, estarás librando batallas por siempre. Nunca hallaras la paz"

Tras decir esas ultimas palabras Thorne volvió a apoyar la cabeza contra el tronco mirando al frente. _Garra_ cortó el aire, la carne y el hueso, y el cuerpo de Ser Allister cayó desplomado al suelo.

Edd se acercó a él "Deberías quemar el cuerpo"

"Tú deberías" Respondió Jon, quitándose la capa de Lord Comandante y dándosela a Edd

"¿Que quieres que haga con esto?"

"Quémala, póntela, lo que quieras, el Castillo Negro es tuyo" La mirada sorprendida de Edd solo era superada por las de su padre y Robb. Jon los ignoró a todos, y se fue hacia el interior del castillo.

"Mi guardia ha acabado"

* * *

Daenerys llevaba casi un día encerrada en sus aposentos sin apenas comer ni dormir. Le habían dado leche de amapola, para calmarla, ya que parecía estar apunto de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad, y ahora estaba bastante más calmada de lo que estuvo al recibir la noticia, pero nada podía curar el dolor sordo de su corazón.

En esos momentos se daba cuenta de que en realidad nunca había considerado seriamente la posibilidad de que Jon muriese. Claro había estado preocupada, asustada incluso pero en el fondo de su alma no albergaba ninguna duda de que Jon regresaría a su lado. Él se lo había prometido ¿no? Y llevaba casi cinco años luchando contra los Caminantes Blancos y su ejercito, no había ningún motivo para sospechar que no pudiese salir airoso una vez más.

Que equivocada estaba.

Si existía un dios, o varios, este era cruel. Por arrebatarle a Jon justo cuando acababan de encontrarse el uno al otro. Apenas habían tenido tiempo, Jon a duras penas había empezado a abrirse a ella, a admitir sus sentimientos, no se suponía que debía acabar tan pronto.

 _Se suponía que íbamos a tener todo el tiempo del mundo, se suponía que íbamos a casarnos_ Pensó Dany, notando como las lágrimas volvían a caer por sus mejillas.

Pero eso tampoco era cierto ¿verdad? Ella misma lo había acordado con Tyrion. Jon iba a casarse con otra mujer, para poder darle un heredero. Y ella había aceptado, porque era la reina y el futuro del reino era mucho más importante que sus propios sentimientos.

 _Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida  
_

Un ruido procedente de la puerta llamó su atención. No era alguien llamando, parecía más bien como si estuviesen arañando la madera.

"Oh, Fantasma" Susurró Dany al abrir la puerta y ver el enorme lobo blanco parado al otro lado.

Fantasma pasó por su lado y fue a tumbarse cerca del fuego.

Tragándose un sollozo, Dany se arrodilló a su lado y empezó a acariciar su pelaje "Tú también le echas de menos ¿verdad muchacho?"

La mirada triste del lobo fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

"Quiero matarlos a todos, Fantasma" Confesó Dany "Quiero volar hasta el muro y ver morir a todos los hombres que han ayudado a arrebatármelo, quiero verles sufrir. Pero no encuentro las fuerzas para ellos. Si Jon pudiese verme ahora seguro que se sentiría decepcionado. Le prometí que si moría seguiría luchando, que protegería a su familia y ni siquiera soy capaz de salir de esta habitación" Fantasma empezó a lamerle la mano, llevando una sonrisa triste a los labios de Daenerys "¿Sabes que es lo peor? Jon seguramente habrá muerto pensando que íbamos a casarnos pero yo iba a obligarle a casarse con otra para que me diese herederos. Soy una persona horrible Fantasma"

Fantasma se puso de repente a cuatro patas, fue corriendo hacia una de las ventanas y empezó a aullar.

Confundida Dany fue a ver que había llamado su atención y sintió el alivió inundando su cuerpo al ver a Rhaegal aterrizando en la playa. Por lo visto Ned había encontrado la forma de comunicarse con él para que volviese, o el dragón había decidido regresar por su cuenta. En cualquier caso confiaba en que llevase el soldado muerto con él. Sinceramente no creía ser capaz de soportarlo si Jon hubiese muerto por nada.

Dany vio varios de sus hombres acercándose tentativamente al dragón y se disponía a ir ella también, cuando vio un hombre saltando de la espalda de Rhaegal. Un hombre vestido de negro, con rizos oscuros y un semblante que ella conocía demasiado bien.

Moviéndose más rápido de lo que se había movido en toda su vida, salió de la habitación, con Fantasma pisándole los talones.

* * *

Jon tiró el saldado muerto al suelo y bajó de la espalda de Rhaegal. La herida en la ala parecía haberle pasado factura, se notaba que había tenido que esforzarse para volar a la misma velocidad, y eso lo había agotado.

Después de decapitar a Ser Allister, había recogido las pocas pertinencias que aún guardaba en la Torre del Lord Comandante y fue a buscar a Rhaegal. El dragón parecía estar realmente feliz de verlo (o al menos todo lo feliz que podía estar un dragón) e incluso hizo un sonido de satisfacción cuando Jon le acarició el morro. Subieron el saldado muerto a la espalda de Rhaegal, lo ataron con unas cuerdas para asegurarse de que no se cayese durante el vuelo, y se fueron sin mirar atrás. Hizo una breve parada en WInterfell para dejar a Ned y Rob. Por muy cruel que pudiese sonar, Jon se alegró un poco de que se fuesen, durante el corto trayecto podía notar sus miradas fijas en su espalda y sabía que no apoyaban su decision de abandonar la Guardía, especialmente Rob. Su padre era un poco más comprensivo, y le insistió en que fuese con ellos a Winterfell para ver a sus hermanos pero Jon se negó, alegando que no podía perder más tiempo y tenía que llevar al aspectro hasta Daenerys. Una parte de él se sentía culpable y sabía que sus hermanos se enfadarían con él por no ir a verlos y dejar que fuesen Ned y Rob quienes les dijesen que estaba vivo, pero la necesidad de volver a ver a Dany lo estaba consumiendo por completo.

Varios soldados Inmaculados se acercaron a él y Jon reconoció a uno de los hombres de confianza de Daenerys.

"Gusano Gris"

"Lord Snow"

Jon esbozó una sonrisa al ver la cautela con que le miraban los hombres "Dejadme adivinar, os han dicho que había muerto ¿verdad?"

"Así es, señor"

"Bueno, obviamente estoy vivo"

"Puedo ver eso"

"Este de aquí, sin embargo" Dijo Jon señalando la manta de lona donde estaba atado el aspecto "Está muy muerto y sin embargo sigue moviéndose. Os recomiendo que tengáis cuidado al llevarlo hasta el calabozo"

Gusano Gris ladró unas ordenes en Valyrio y dos Inmaculados cogieron al muerto y se lo llevaron de allí.

"¿Que le ha pasado al dragón?" Preguntó Gusano Gris, notando la herida de Rhaegal.

"Un Caminante Blanco"

Los Inmaculados eran conocidos por no mostrar nunca emociones, sin embargo Jon pudo ver claramente un destello de nerviosismo en la mirada de Gusano Gris al procesar esa información.

"La reina se alegrará de saber que los rumores de tu muerte eran falsos" Dijo Gusano Gris cuando ambos emprendieron el camino hacia el castillo.

"¿Como está ella?"

"Lleva más de un día encerrada en sus aposentos sin recibir a nadie. Por lo que he oído apenas está comiendo"

Jon notó una fibrilada de dolor al oír eso. No podía soportar la idea de que Dany hubiese estado sufriendo por su culpa. La tentación de arrancar a correr y no parar hasta tenerla delante y poder envolverla en sus brazos era muy grande, pero de algún modo logró contenerse.

En la entrada les estaban esperando Tyrion, Varys y Fantasma. El lobo huargo corrió hacia él y estuvo apunto de tirarlo al suelo, pero Jon logró mantener el equilibro y dejó que Fantasma le lamiese la cara.

"Está bien chico, yo también me alegro de verte"

"Por favor, dime que tú no eres el soldado muerto que vamos a usar como prueba" Medio bromeó Tyrion, después de que Fantasma dejase de atosigarle.

"No, lo han llevado a los calabozos" Respondió Jon con una sonrisa.

Varys se aclaró la garganta "¿Puedo preguntar porque nos han llegado informes de que habíais muerto?"

Antes de que Jon pudiese responder, Dany apareció detrás de ellos, con Missandei a su lado "Yo también estoy interesada en oír esa explicación"

Jon tragó saliva al verla. Era evidente que había intentado arreglarse pero tenía el rostro muy pálido, podían verse las ojeras debajo de sus ojos, y sus labios estaban temblando, como si luchase por evitar romper a llorar.

"Majestad" La saludó Jon, notando la voz ronca.

"Me gustaría tener una palabra en privado con usted, Lord Snow" Dijo ella sin apenas mirarle "Que nadie nos siga"

Temiendo por su futuro inmediato Jon siguió a Dany por los pasillos hasta llegar a una zona en la que no había nadie, entonces ella se dio la vuelta y Jon se estremeció al ver la furia y el dolor reflejados en su rostro.

"Dany..." El sonido de la bofetada lo interrumpió en seco, Jon se llevó una mano a su rostro "De acuerdo, probablemente me merecía eso..." Ella lo interrumpió de nuevo con otra bofetada "Y eso..." Cuando Dany le dio una tercera bofetada, Jon frunció el ceño "No estoy tan seguro de merecer esta ultima"

Un sonido a medio camino entre una risa y un sollozo se escapó de los labios de Daenerys, y abrazó a Jon como si le fuese la vida en ello. Jon la sostuvo entre sus brazos, notando como su pequeño cuerpo temblaba a causa de los sollozos, y le acarició la espalda, murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras en su oído.

"Pensaba que te había perdido" Susurró Dany, alejándose un poco para poder mirarle a los ojos "La carta de tu padre..."

"Estoy aquí" La interrumpió Jon, suavemente, acariciando su mejilla "Estoy aquí, contigo, eso es todo lo que importa"

Jon se dispuso a besarla, sin importarle lo más mínimo quien pudiese verles, cuando una voz les interrumpió "¡Lord Snow"

Ambos se separaron el uno del otro, por instinto y Jon apretó las manos con frustración al ver a Meñique caminando hacia ellos.

"Disculpe, Lord Baelish, pero estaba teniendo una conversación privada con la reina"

"Mis disculpas a ambos. Tan solo quería saludaros en persona, Lord Snow y deciros que me alegra mucho saber que los informes sobre vuestra muerte era una gran exageración"

Jon entrecerró los ojos "Os agradezco vuestra preocupación"

"Lord Baelish" Intervino Daenerys, deseando deshacerse del hombre "Jon y yo aún tenemos temas que discutir, os agradecería que nos dejaseis solos"

"Por supuesto Majestad" Meñique hizo una pequeña reverencia "Y, por favor, si necesitáis una tercera opinión para escoger la mejor esposa para vos, Lord Snow, espero que sepáis que yo estaré más que encantado de ayudaros a vos y la reina con eso"

Confundido Jon miró a Dany, que había perdido todo el color de su rostro y parecía dispuesta a matar a Meñique ahí mismo.

"¿De que está hablando, Dany?"

 **Solo para aclarar, mi intención es que esta historia tenga un final feliz, pero es necesario un poco de drama y tensión para poner las cosas interesantes. Si buscáis una historia en la que desde el primer capitulo ya se declaran su amor eterno y se pasan todo el rato besándose y acurrucándose, me temo que os habéis equivocado de autor.**


	12. Chapter 12

**En serio, gracias por todos los comentarios y favoritos que estoy recibiendo. Últimamente lo estoy pasando bastante mal y vuestro apoyo me ayuda alegrar un poco el día.  
**

 _"¿De que está hablando, Dany?"_

Dany miró a Jon notando como el miedo y la desesperación crecían dentro de ella.

Para ser justos había olvidado por completo el plan de Tyrion. La alegría y el alivio que había sentido al ver a Jon, allí, con ella, _vivo,_ había bloqueado todo lo demás. Lo único en lo que había podido pensar era en abrazarlo y no volver a soltarlo nunca, pasase lo que pasase.

Pero por supuesto la realidad había vuelto a estrellarse de lleno en su cara.

"Mis disculpas, Alteza, pensaba que ya le habíais informado. Lo siento si os he causado algún inconveniente" De no ser porque sabía con quien estaba tratando, Dany habría pensado que la disculpa de Meñique era sincera.

De no ser porque le necesitaba para llevar las cuentas del reino, Dany se habría desecho de él hacía mucho tiempo. Era un hombre repulsivo, y lo que era peor, muchísimo más inteligente de lo que nadie le daba crédito, sin duda más que ella, y sabía jugar el Juego de Tronos mejor que Tyrion y Varys juntos, lo cual le convertía en alguien extremadamente peligroso.

Por desgracia también era un maestro de las finanzas y era por eso que no había tenido más remedio que aceptarle como consejero de la moneda; Después de ganar el Trono de Hierro, se había encontrado con una deuda ridículamente alta, cortesía del Usurpador Robert Baretheon, y casi imposible de saldar, sobretodo porque Cersei Lannister se negó a seguir pagando la deuda mientras hubiese guerra y eso provocó una grave subida de los intereses debido a los impagos. Por eso necesitaba a Petyr Baelish. Le gustase o no, era capaz de sacar monedas de oro de debajo de las piedras, algo que ella necesitaba desesperadamente para mantener a ralla al Banco de Hierro.

Eso no quitaba que en ese momento no deseaba nada más que verlo muerto "Lord Baelish, le agradecería que nos dejase a mí y a Jon solos para poder discutir este asunto con tranquilidad"

"Por supuesto, Majestad. Y de nuevo, lamento profundamente mi intromisión"

 _No, no lo haces_ Pensó Dany, apretando los dientes con furia.

"¿Te importaría explicarme eso?" La voz de Jon había adoptado una dureza y frialdad muy impropias en él.

Dany tragó saliva "Aquí no. Acompáñame a mis aposentos. Allí te lo explicaré todo"

Podía sentir la mirada de Jon fija en su espalda. Por un momento consideró la posibilidad de no decirle nada, olvidar por completo toda esa locura y casarse con él, como tenían previsto, pero sabía que no era posible, La vida real no era como las canciones, donde el guerrero y la princesa acababan juntos gracias al poder de su amor.

Al cerrar la puerta de sus aposentos, Dany se abalanzó sobre Jon, plantando sus labios sobre los de él, sabiendo que después de decirle la verdad Jon no querría volver a besarla, pero él no le devolvió el beso, y la alejó de inmediato.

 _Un ultimo beso_ Pensó Daenerys con desesperación _Solo quería un ultimo beso ¿Acaso es mucho pedir?_

"Dany, dime lo que está pasando" Exigió Jon. No había nada que desease más en el mundo que seguir besándola, pero la extraña actitud de Dany, junto al comentario de Meñique le estaban dando muy mala espina.

Dany tomó un par de respiraciones profundas, para calmar sus nervios "No puedo casarme contigo Jon"

Jon no mostró ninguna reacción por fuera, pero por dentro sus emociones eran un torbellino de confusión. ¿Que significaba que no podía casarse con él? Ella lo amaba, lo había visto en sus ojos, y había llorado de felicidad cuando él le había pedido matrimonio. ¿Que podía haber cambiado en apenas una semana?

"¿Por que no?" Logró preguntar finalmente.

"Hay algo sobre mí que no te he contado. Cuando estaba casada con mi primer marido, una bruja me maldijo, volviéndome estéril. No puedo tener hijos, Jon, no puedo darte herederos"

El rostro de Jon se suavizó al oír eso y le ahuecó las mejillas con ternura "Dany, lo siento mucho, no tenía ni idea, pero te juro que nada de esto me importa. No quiero tener hijos, te quiero a ti. Te amo, y quiero ser tu marido a pesar de todo"

Dany soltó un sollozo tembloroso "No me estás poniendo esto nada fácil"

"¿Que quieres decir con eso?" Preguntó Jon confundido.

"Hay mucho más en juego que nuestra propia felicidad, Jon. Está en juego el futuro del reino y de la Dinastia Targeryen. Si no soy capaz de proporcionar un heredero, el reino estallará en una guerra civil cuando yo muera. Tú eres el único que puede impedir eso. Necesito que te cases, y tengas hijos apellidados Targeryen para que ocupen el Trono cuando yo no pueda"

Jon no daba crédito a lo que oía "¿Quieres que me case con otra mujer"

Daenerys recogió un papel de encima de su mesa y se lo entregó "Tyrion y yo redactamos este documento hace unos días. En él, se te legitima con el nombre de Jon Targeryen y se te nombre señor de Dragonstone, con todos los vasallos, impuestos y privilegios que eso conlleva, también se te reconoce de forma oficial como Príncipe Heredero de los Siete Reinos, el primero en la linea de sucesión en caso de que yo sufra una muerte prematura"

La incredulidad de Jon dio paso a la furia "¿Cuanto tiempo llevas planeándolo? ¿Por que aceptaste casarte conmigo si pensabas obligarme a hacer esto?"

Dany quería llorar. Nunca había visto a Jon tan furioso y le dolía en el corazón saber que ella era el blanco de esa ira, pero se obligó a mantener el rostro frío e inexpresivo "Eso ahora no importa. Ambos tenemos un deber para con el Reino. Tyrion ya tiene una lista de posibles candidatas para que se conviertan en tu esposa, deberías reunirte con él para discutirlo. La elección final es tuya, pero espero que sepas que si te demoras demasiado, no tendré reparos en forzarte a elegir"

"¿Esto es lo que deseas?"

 _Lo que deseo es estar contigo_ "Son mis ordenes"

La forma en que Jon la miró le heló la sangre "Entonces cumpliré las ordenes de mi reina"

* * *

"Por suerte, hay varias opciones disponibles" Dijo Tyrion, entregandolé una lista de nombres "La mayoría de ellas las conocerás en la cumbre, sin embargo creo que sería sabio discutir cuales son las candidatas a tener más en cuenta"

Habían pasado seis días desde su regreso a Dragonstone, la cumbre con el resto de familias estaba prevista para dentro de una semana y debido a eso la mayoría de soldados y hombres de la reina ya habían emprendido el viaje de regreso a Desembarco del Rey, dejando la isla solo con una pequeña guarnición de guardias y personal para ocuparse de sus necesidades. Tyrion, Varys y el resto del pequeño consejo se irían dos días después. En principio el plan era que él y Dany volasen el mismo día de la cumbre, ya que con los dragones tardarían apenas una hora en llegar, pero Jon no estaba seguro de si podría pasar tanto tiempo casi a solas, al lado de Daenerys.

El trato entre ellos había sido frío, incluso distante, durante los últimos días, en las breves ocasiones en que se habían visto. Para gran molestia suya, Dany había empezado a referirse públicamente a él como _sobrino_ y había dado la orden de que todos los demás le llamasen Lord Targeryen o Mi Príncipe.

"¿Me estás escuchando?"

Jon apenas le dedicó una rápida mirada a la lista "Soy todo oídos"

Tyrion frunció el ceño "Oye, entiendo que nada de esto te entusiasme, pero te recuerdo que tú lo aceptaste de modo que deja de actuar como un crío y pon algo de tu parte"

Jon soltó un suspiro cansado "Tienes razón, lo siento. Puedes seguir, te prometo que tienes toda mi atención"

"Bien, como decía es posible que recibamos bastantes presiones para que te cases con Margaery Tyrell. La Reina de las Espinas se ocupara de ello"

"¿La Reina de las Espinas?"

"Olenna Tyrell, la abuela de Margaery" Explicó Tyrell

"Margaery Tyrell" El nombre le resultó vagamente familiar a Jon "¿No estuvo casada con tu sobrino"

Tyrion asintió "Y con Renly Baratheon. Ambas veces enviudada sin haber podido consumar el matrimonio. Por eso digo que Olenna presionará mucho para que sea tu esposa. Esa mujer está empeñada en que alguien con sangre Tyrell se siente en el Trono de Hierro. Además los Tyrell son una familia poderosa con muchos vasallos"

Algo de lo que dijo Tyrion llamó su atención "¿Los Tyrell saben que Daenerys no puede tener hijos?"

Tyrion lo miró como si fuese idiota "Pues claro que no. Si se supiese que la reina es incapaz de producir herederos, ni siquiera los dragones podrían evitar que la sacasen del poder. Pero por el momento Daenerys no se ha casado, ni ha anunciado que piense hacerlo en corto plazo de modo que tú y tu esposa seriáis los herederos directos"

"¿Exactamente cuanta gente es consciente de la condición de Daenerys?"

"Solo tú, yo y Varys, y el plan es que siga así todo el tiempo posible. Volviendo al tema en cuestión, Margaery es una joven muy hermosa, más o menos de tu edad y procede de una familia rica y poderosa de modo que es una opción a tener muy en cuenta. Sigamos, Arianne Martell, este ya es un tema bastante más delicado. Los dornienses siguen insistiendo en que la Corona les debe una gran deuda, por la muerte de Elia Martell y sus hijos, y es seguro que su ira aumente cuando se sepa que Rhaegar abandonó a Elia para casarse con tu madre, así que esto podría servir para contentarlos. Si te soy sincero últimamente las relaciones con Dorne han sido bastante tensas ya que Daenerys ha rechazado constantemente casarse con uno de los hijos del Príncipe Doran"

Jon soltó un sonido de burla "En el Norte, los dornienses tienen fama de ser muy arrogantes"

"Ya, deberías escuchar lo que ellos dicen de vosotros. Como decía, yo considero a la Princesa Arianne la mejor opción en términos políticos, pero Daenerys ha insistido en que la decisión es tuya y debo informarte bien de todas las candidatas, así que sigamos. Yara Greyjoy...

"No" Le interrumpió Jon.

"Entiendo que tengas tus dudas, pero..."

"Theon Greyjoy traicionó a mi hermano y a mi padre, cuando ellos confiaron en él. Me niego a casarme con su hermana"

"Entiendo tu punto de vista" Aseguró Tyrion "Pero las Islas de Hierro siempre han sido el reina más difícil de controlar. Ha habido dos intentos de Rebelión en menos de veinte años, casarte con Yara podría aportar cierta estabilidad"

"Si todas las demás candidatas sufren una muerte repentina, entonces tal vez empiece a tomarla en consideración, hasta que eso ocurra, no quiero volver a oír hablar de ella"

"Como quieras. Bien, con tal de evitar que nadie se sienta ofendido, he pensado en tener a consideración por lo menos a una mujer de cada reino" Jon asintió para mostrarse de acuerdo "En el Valle no hay ninguna familia importante con hijas en edad de casarse, y me temo que en las Tierras de los Rios la única opción sería casarte con una Frey"

"¿Una Frey?" Jon no pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto. No era de los que hacían caso de rumores y habladurías, pero por las cosas que había oído de esa familia, no estaba particularmente interesado en estar unido a ellos.

"Si, puedo entender que esta opción en particular no te entusiasme. Por supuesto tampoco podemos olvidar al Norte..." Tyrion hizo una pausa "El único problema es que la única casa importante en el Norte son los Stark, y..."

"Tyrion" Le interrumpió Jon, con un destello peligroso en su mirada "Por tu bien, espero que esta frase no acabe contigo sugiriendo que me case con una de mis hermanas"

"Técnicamente son tus primas" Ofreció Tyrion claramente incomodo con la situación.

La idea de darle un puñetazo en la cara resultó muy tentadora, pero al final Jon decidió irse, ignorando por completo al enano.

Daenerys estaba hablando con Gusano Gris, discutiendo la mejor ruta para llevar sus tropas hacia el Norte, cuando vio llegar a Jon.

"Sobrino" Ella había empezado a llamarle así recientemente en un intento por pensar en él solo como familia, en vez de como su amante "¿Sucede algo?"

Jon la agarró del brazo, no demasiado fuerte, pero aún y así la acción la tomó completamente desprevenida. Incluso Gusano Gris llevó la mano a la empuñadura de su espada, inseguro de lo que Jon estaba haciendo.

"Estuve de acuerdo con todo esto del matrimonio arreglado, y pienso cumplir mi palabra" Siseó Jon con voz baja "Pero si Tyrion vuelve a sugerirme que me case con Sansa o Arya te juro por los Dioses Antiguos, los Siete, y el Señor de la Luz, que le cortaré la cabeza"

Dany solo pudo parpadear aturdida. Jon la soltó y se fue sin dirigirle una segunda mirada.

"¿Estáis bien, Alteza?" Le preguntó Gusano Gris.

Ella asintió "Si, pero creo que tengo que tener una conversación importante con mi Lord Mano sobre marcar ciertos limites"

"¿Cuales son sus ordenes, entonces, para los Inmaculados?" Gusano Gris volvió de inmediato al tema que estaban tratando.

"Quiero que los Inmaculados viajen en barco hasta El Puerto Blanco, y desde allí prosigan el camino a pie" Decidió Dany, tras pensárselo un segundo "Si partís hoy mismo deberíais llegar a Winterfell más o menos al mismo tiempo que los dothrakis"

"Así se hará, Alteza"

Después de despedir a Gusano Gris, fue a buscar a Tyrion. Como no podía ser de otra forma, se lo encontró bebiendo una gran jarra de vino.

"¿Le has sugerido a Jon que se case con una de sus hermanas?" Le preguntó con incredulidad, quitándole la copa de las manos "¿Estabas ya borracho o que demonios te pasaba?"

"No le sugerí que se casase con ellas. Tan solo mencioné que los Stark son la única familia del Norte compatible con lo que estamos buscando para su futura esposa" Tyrion se hundió ante la mirada acalorada de Daenerys "De acuerdo, de acuerdo, le sugerí que se casase con sus hermanas, culpa mía, no debería haberlo hecho"

"¿De verdad pensaste por un segundo que lo aceptaría"

"En realidad son sus primas, no sus hermanas" Intentó explicarse Tyrion "Y él estaba más que dispuesto a casarse contigo, así que pensé..." Tyrion se calló de golpe al ver un destello de dolor cruzando la mirada de su reina "Lo siento"

Dany negó con la cabeza, ocultando el dolor tras su mascara de reina como llevaba haciendo los últimos días "Desearía que nunca hubieses propuesto esto. De ser así, sería feliz ahora mismo, con Jon"

Tyrion la observó con cautela "Aún hay algunas opciones para vosotros, ya sabes. Jon podría divorciarse de su esposa cuando esta tenga un heredero sano. O podrías casarte con él de todas formas, Aegon el Conquistador tuvo dos esposas"

"¿Hoy te has levantado solo con ideas estúpidas o que te pasa?" Le preguntó Dany bruscamente.

"Solo intento encontrar una solución que satisfazca a todos" Aseguró Tyrion "¿Jon está muy enfadado conmigo?"

"Me ha asegurado que si vuelves a mencionarlo te cortará la cabeza"

Tyrion tragó saliva con nerviosismo "Igual debería ir a disculparme"

"Dudo que le apetezca verte ahora mismo" Dijo Dany, levantándose "Iré yo en tu nombre"

"Esa idea suena aún mejor" Estuvo de acuerdo Tyrion "Por cierto, he estado pensando en algo. Como ya le he comentado a Jon, los dornienses se sentirán muy ofendidos cuando se sepa que Rhaegar abandonó a Elia Martell..."

"Los dornienses se ofenden con cualquier cosa" Bufó Dany exasperada.

"Cierto. Pero esto me ha llevado a pensar que en realidad no tenemos ninguna prueba de que Jon sea realmente hijo de Rhaegar y Lyanna Stark"

Dany lo miró incrédula "Puede montar en mis dragones. ¿Quien sino alguien con sangre Valyria podría hacer eso?"

"Temo que para algunos pueda no ser suficiente. Y, en cualquier caso, Jon aún podría ser un bastardo fruto de la violación de tu hermano"

Dany apretó los dientes, pero entendió lo que Tyrion quería decir "Es posible que Ned Stark guarde algún documento que confirme quienes son los padres de Jon"

"Tal vez. Y aunque ese no sea el caso, la palabra del hombre más honorable del reino debería servir para convencer a la mayoría"

"De acuerdo, se lo mencionaré a Jon, y enviaré un cuervo a Lord Stark"

Daenerys se despidió de Tyrion y fue a la habitación de Jon. Se disponía a llamar a la puerta, pero luego se lo pensó mejor. A fin e cuentas ella seguía siendo la reina y Jon había tenido un comportamiento muy condescendiente con ella, haría bien en recordar quien estaba al mando, de modo que entró sin llamar.

"Jon, he hablado con Tyrion, y..." Las palabras murieron en su garganta al ver a Jon.

"Dany, por los dioses, cierra la puerta, no quiero que nadie me vea así" Jon pasó corriendo a su lado y cerró la puerta.

Jon debía de estar aseándose cuando ella había entrado porque había una pileta de agua encima de la cama y él estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba. Dany no pudo hacer más que observar con horror las horribles cicatrices que adornaban su pecho, cicatrices que no estaban ahí antes de que se fuese más alla del muro. Contó siete, todas parecían tan frescas que casi esperaba que empezasen a sangrar y una de ellas estaba justo encima de su corazón.

La rabia de Jon se evaporó al ver la mirada de Dany. Ella no sabía lo que había sucedido realmente, más allá del muro, en realidad Jon no se lo había explicado a nadie. Se había limitado a decir que su padre se había precipitado al anunciar su muerte ya que no quería que la gente le empezase a tratar de forma extraña.

"Mi amor" Susurró Dany colocando suavemente una de sus pequeñas manos sobre la herida de su corazón "¿Que te han hecho?"

Todo el esfuerzo que había hecho por mantener un trato profesional con Jon e insistir en que ya no podía ser nada más que su reina se fue al traste al ver esas heridas.

"Me mataron Dany" Le explicó Jon con la voz ronca "Mis propios hermanos jurados me traicionaron. Estuve muerto durante unas quince horas"

La conmoción, la ira y el terror se filtraron en la mirada de Daenerys "¿Como es esto posible?"

Jon suspiró "Había un hombre en el Castillo Negro, un sacerdote del Señor de la Luz, él me trajo de vuelta. No sé como, ni por que, lo único que sé es que un segundo estaba muerto, y al siguiente estaba de nuevo respirando"

La idea de que Jon hubiese estado realmente muerto, de que en realidad hubiese estado apunto de perderlo para siempre fue más de lo que Dany pudo soportar. Agarró a Jon de sus rizos oscuros y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarle con fervor.

Durante unos pocos segundos todo volvió a sentirse perfecto. Tan solo estaban ellos dos, juntos, como debería ser, pero entonces Jon rompió bruscamente el beso, y la miró con dureza.

"¿A que estás jugando, Dany?"

Dany quiso golpearse a si misma por la estupidez que acababa de cometer "Lo siento, no debería haber hecho eso"

Se dispuso a irse, pero Jon se lo impidió, agarrándola del brazo "¿A donde te crees que vas?"

"Suéltame" Exigió Dany, igualando el tono frío de Jon.

"No hasta que hablemos. No puedes hacerme esto Dany, no puedes obligarme a que me case con otra mujer y luego besarme como me acabas de besar ahora"

"Ha sido una error" Insistió Dany "No volverá a suceder"

"¿Estás segura? Porque, honestamente, ya no sé que pensar de ti. Tú eres la que ha insistido en que me case, esto era lo que tú querías, y ahora..."

"¿Crees que esto es lo que quiero?" Al fin Dany se rompió y empezó a llorar "¿Crees que quiero ver como te casas con otra? ¿Crees que quiero ver como otra mujer té da la único que yo no puedo darte?"

"¡No tienes porque ver nada de eso!" Le aseguró Jon con desesperación "Podemos mandarlos a la mierda a todos y casarnos. Por favor Dany, tú fuiste lo ultimo en lo que pensé antes de morir, y la ultima palabra que dije fue tu nombre. Te amo, haré cualquier cosa con tal de tenerte"

"Yo también te amo. Te amaba incluso antes de conocerte, y no hay nada en el mundo que desease más que ser tu esposa, pero no soy solo una mujer, Jon, también soy una reina y tengo que mirar por el futuro del reino" Ella lo miró suplicante "Por favor, necesito que lo entiendas"

Jon lo entendía. Realmente. Necesitaba tener un heredero o de lo contrario, si ella moría podría suceder lo mismo que cuando murió Robert Baratheon. El reino no podía volver a soportar una guerra como esa.

 _El amor es la muerte del deber_

"Lo entiendo" Le aseguró Jon, dándole un suave beso en la frente "Pero no podemos seguir así. Estar tan cerca de ti, y saber que no puedo tenerte, me está matando"

"Lo se. A mí también"

Jon respiró profundamente "Creo que lo mejor es que estemos lo más alejados posible el uno del otro. Co tu permiso, cogeré a Rheagal y volveré a Winterfell, pasaré allí los días que quedan hasta la cumbre"

Dany tragó saliva "Eso... Eso me parece una buena idea. De todas formas hay un tema que necesitaba discutir contigo y tu padre"

Dany le explicó en pocas palabras el problema que había presentado Tyrion, y Jon asintió "Hablaré con mi padre sobre eso, y en el peor de los casos lo llevaré conmigo a la cumbre para que de testimonio de que lo que decimos es verdad"

Ambos se quedaron sumidos en un silencio incomodo, hasta que Dany volvió a hablar "Debería irme, entonces, querrás prepararte para tu viaje"

"Dany" Jon la llamó antes de que hubiese podido salir "Si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, si no hubiesen guerras, no tronos, ni responsabilidades, si fuésemos solo tú y yo ¿crees que podríamos haber sido felices?"

Ella le ofreció una sonrisa triste "Temo que nunca lo sabremos"

* * *

Hacía más o menos una hora que Jon se había ido, a lomos de Rhaegal. Dany había visto como emprendían el vuelo, desde la ventana de su habitación, y no se había movido desde entonces.

Se sentía entumecida. Sabía que esa era probablemente la ultima vez que iba a ver a Jon, al verdadero Jon, el hombre que amaba. A partir de entonces tendrían que ser siempre el Príncipe Jon y la Reina Daenerys. Probablemente era mejor así, tal vez con el tiempo el dolor lograse disminuir un poco.

Oyó la puerta de su habitación abrirse y volver a cerrarse "Ahora mismo me apetece estar sola, Missandei"

Su amiga no respondió, Dany supuso que era ella porque nadie más se atrevería a molestarla en ese momento, y oyó unos pasos suaves que se acercaban a ella.

Dany iba a girarse, para insistirle a Missandei en que la dejase sola, cuando un objeto contundente se estrelló contra su craneo.

Dany cayó al suelo, con la vista borrosa y un gran dolor de cabeza.

Llegó a ver dos pares de botas, y le parecio oir la voz de un hombre, antes de que todo se volviese oscuro.


	13. Chapter 13

El sol ya estaba empezando a ponerse por el horizonte cuando Jon vislumbro la silueta de Winterfell. Estaba deseando bajarse de la espalda de Rhaegal y descansar en una cama adecuada. Volar en un dragón era algo increíble, pero tras tantas horas se volvía muy incomodo, y era la tercera vez en menos de tres semanas que hacia ese viaje de modo que su cuerpo empezaba a notarlo.

El viaje en si tampoco había sido muy agradable. Por un lado Rhaegal había estado muy gruñón durante varias horas y a Jon le había costado más de lo habitual controlarlo, y por el otro, él mismo no podía quitarse la sensación de que estaba huyendo como un cobarde.

Lo cual era técnicamente cierto.

Un grupo de jinetes fue a recibirle cuando Rhaegal aterrizó pero, en esta ocasión, su padre no estaba entre ellos.

"Lord Snow. Vuestro padre, y vuestros, hermanos os están esperando, por favor, acompañarnos"

 _Lord Snow. La gente va a dejar de refriese a mí de ese modo muy pronto_ Se sorprendió al descubrir que ese pensamiento le producía cierta tristeza.

No esperaba un gran recibimiento , por parte de su familia, a fin de cuentas los había visto a todos unos días atrás, sin embargo no esperaba lo que sucedió; Cuando lo vio llegar, Arya se lanzó a por él y empezó a golpearle el pecho con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡TÚ!... ¡Imbécil... ¡Miserable!... ¡Desgraciado!" Arya le iba lanzando insultos junto a los golpes. Su rostro era una mueca de furia y las lágrimas iban cayendo por su mejillas "Una semana, Jon. ¡Has tardado una puta semana en volver! ¡Después de que todos te creímos muerto!"

Mierda. Con todo lo que había pasado con Dany, había olvidado que su padre también había enviado una carta a Winterfell anunciando su muerte.

"Lo siento mucho Arya" Susurró Jon, atrayéndola hacía él. Al principió ella se resistió, pero al final dejó que la abrazase.

"Si vuelves a hacer algo así, seré yo la que te mate" Le amenazó Arya, con la voz rota.

Jon se rió a pesar de todo "Te creo hermanita"

Cuando Arya le hubo soltado, Sansa se acercó a él. Ella también parecía al borde de las lágrimas "¿Es cierto lo que nos contaron Padre y Rob? ¿Moriste y luego te resucitaron?"

"Si"

Sansa le dio una bofetada y acto seguido ella también lo abrazó.

"Lo siento mucho. Se que debería haber venido a veros de inmediato y que deberíais haberos enterado de esto por mí, pero me necesitaban en Dragonstone. Tenía que llevarle el aspectro a Daenerys, cuanto antes"

"Espero que no hayas venido a decirme que tenemos que ir a por otra de esas cosas" Dijo Ned.

"No. Tan solo necesitaba estar un tiempo alejado de todo lo que está pasando en el Sur"

"En cualquier caso has venido en buen momento, puede que necesite tu ayuda. Ha habido muchas tensiones entre las casas del norte y la gente del Pueblo Libre que dejaste cruzar el muro de mod que he pedido a los princípiales lideres que vengan a Winterfell para intentar acercar posturas"

"No estoy seguro de que mi presencia ayude a calmar los ánimos" Admitió Jon, tras pensarlo un momento "Soy el Lord Comandante que dejó pasar a los salvajes, seguro que muchos señores no lo han olvidado"

Ex Lord Comandante" Señaló Rob, secamente "La noticia de tu renuncia a la Guardia ya ha llegado a todo el Norte. La gente no se lo está tomando demasiado bien"

"Ya. Espera a que se sepa lo que voy a ser a partir de ahora"

"¿Que quieres decir con eso?"

Por toda respuesta, Jon saco su carta de legitimación y se la tendió a su padre. Ned la leyó en silencio. Al acabar solo pudo mirar a Jon sin disimular su asombro.

"¿Que sucede, padre?" Preguntó Sansa "¿Que es eso?"

"Eso" Respondió Jon "Es una carta firmaba por la reina Daenerys Targeryen en la que se me reconoce como Jon Targeryen, Príncipe Heredero de los Siete Reinos y Señor de Dragonstone"

Sus hermanos se lo quedaron mirando con la boca abierta.

Arya fue la primera en romper el silencio "Enhorabuena, Alteza"

Jon soltó una risa carene de humor "Pues eso no es todo. También voy a casarme"

"¿Vas a casarte? ¿Con quien?"

 _No con la mujer que quiero_ "Aún no lo se. Pero, según Tyrion, pretendientes no me faltan"

Ned tenía el ceño fruncido "¿Es esto lo que quieres, Jon?"

Jon se encogió de hombros "Es politica, padre. Lo que yo quiera importa poco. Lo cual me recuerda; Daenerys quiere saber si guardas algún documento que demuestre mi legitimidad. Ella teme que algunas personas puedan poner en duda que soy un Targeryen"

"Si, tengo un certificado de la boda de tus padres, junto a varias cartas que se escribieron entre ellos"

"Parece que te ha ido bien dejar la Guardia de la Noche" Comentó Rob con sarcasmo "Apenas ha pasado una semana y ya eres un Príncipe y estás apunto de conseguir una mujer. Dos cosas que los votos de la Guarida te prohibían explícitamente tener"

El ambiente se volvió tenso al instante. Jon entrecerró los ojos "No me gusta lo que estás insinuando, Rob"

"No estoy insinuando nada. Estoy diciendo las cosas tal como Jon. La mayoría de los hombres que desertan de la Guardia de la Noche son ejecutados, pero a ti las cosas te han salido mucho mejor ¿no es cierto, hermano?"

Jon cerró los puños "¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? ¿Que soy un rompe-juramentos?"

"Hiciste un voto Jon" Insistió Rob "Juraste ante un árbol de corazón que dedicarías tu vida a la Guardia de la Noche..."

Jon agarró bruscamente a Rob del cuello y lo empujó contra la pared.

"¡JON!" Sus hermanas y su padre le miraron alarmados, pero él los ignoró

"Escuchad mis palabras, sed testigos de mi juramento; La noche se avecina, ahora empieza mi guardia. _No terminará hasta el día de mi muerte"_ Siseó Jon, apretando más fuerte el agarre sobre Rob a medida que pronunciaba cada palabra "Dime, hermano, exactamente ¿en que parte quebranté esos votos?"

Rob pareció verdaderamente avergonzado cuando entendió a que se refería "Jon, yo..."

"Me mataron, Rob" Jon odió lo débil y quebradiza que sonaba su voz "Mis propios hermanos jurados, hombres en los que confiaba,me clavaron un puñal en el corazón. Si me hubiese quedado ahí, después de eso, me habría vuelto loco"

Soltó a su hermano y se dio la vuelta "Ha sido un viaje muy largo, voy a descansar un poco"

Arya y Snasa parecian querer seguirle, pero Ned hizo un gesto para detenerlas "Dejarle, por el momento. Necesita un tiempo a solas"

* * *

Cuando recuperó la consciencia Dany notó que su cabeza seguía pegada a su cuerpo, pero eso fue lo único positivo que pudo descubrir.

Sus muñecas estaban cruzadas detrás de su espalda, atadas con una cuerda tan áspera que le cortaba la piel. Sus tobillos estaban igualmente atados. Era incapaz de ver nada a través de la gruesa venda que tenía atada encima de los ojos, pero podía oír claramente la madera crepitar, a causa del fuego, de modo que debía haber, al menos una fogata cerca de donde se encontraba. Por ultimo tan solo podía respirar correctamente por la nariz, ya que la habían amordazado, forzando un gran pedazo de tela en su boca y un trozo más largo había sido atado entre sus dientes, para evitar que escupiese el primero.

Dany entró en pánico pero se obligó a quedarse quieta y fingir que aún estaba inconsciente, ya que no sabía lo que harían sus captores al descubrir que ya estaba despierta.

Recordaba haber visto dos pares de pies, antes de perder la consciencia de modo que al menos dos personas, casi con total seguridad hombres, eran los que la tenían prisionera. No podía estar segura de cuanto tiempo había pasado pero, a juzgar por la rigidez de sus extremidades y lo entumecidas que se notaba las manos, probablemente habían sido varias horas.

A la fuerza, alguien tendría que haber notado ya su desaparición, aunque con los pocos soldados que había dejado en Dragonstone no estaba segura de que pudiesen organizar una búsqueda adecuada. De todas formas ni siquiera estaba segura de donde se encontraba. Sabía con seguridad que no estaba en un barco, ya que la superficie donde estaba tumbada era rocosa, como una cueva...

 _Una cueva_ Dany abrió los ojos con sorpresa debajo de la venda _¿Estoy en las minas de Vidiragon?_

En cierto modo tenía sentido. Jon le había dicho que los túneles subterráneos de la isla abarcaban quilómetros, era un sitio ideal para esconderse, y hubiese sido imposible meterla de contrabando en un barco sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

Moviéndose lo mínimo posible, probó la cuerda que ataba sus manos pero la encontró extremadamente apretada. Si intentaba escapar a base de fuerza bruta lo más probable era que solo lograse hacerse daño a si misma.

Se dio cuneta de que había voces hablando e hizo un esfuerzo por intentar escuchar lo que decían.

"... Esto ha sido un error, deberíamos haberla matado, como se nos ordenó"

"Cierra el pico. Te recuerdo que tú estuviste de acuerdo con este cambio de plan"

"Eso fue antes de saber que tendríamos que estar helándonos durante horas en estas cuevas mohosas, vigilando a esta puta"

"No tendremos que esperar mucho más. Estoy seguro de que acabará cediendo. Y si no le diremos a nuestra pequeña reina quien era el que la quería muerta y disfrutaremos viendo como ese desgraciado se quema vivo"

"Si tú lo dices. Pero sigo pensando que exigirle cinco veces el pago inicial fue un poco exagerado"

"Estamos hablando de matar a Daenerys Targeryen, la jodida reina que devolvió los dragones a nuestro mundo. En lo que a mi respecta cualquier pago es demasiado poco"

"Es poco probable que Meñique lo vea de ese modo"

¡Meñique!

Dany cerró con fuerza los puños detrás de su espalda y mordió la mordaza con tanta furia que pensó que podría romperla. Pues claro que tenía que ser cosa suya. Sabía que nunca debería haber confiado en él pero lo cierto era que no pensaba que tuviese las agallas para intentar asesinarla.

Obviamente se había equivocado. En cuanto lograse salir de su actual situación, dejaría que Drogon y Viserion se divirtiesen un poco con él.

Dándose cuenta de que los dos hombres seguían hablando, volvió a prestar atención.

"¿Y si se niega a pagar más?"

"Entonces es que es idiota. Pero si eso sucede, les haremos saber a enano y al eunuco que fue Lord Petry Baelish quien ordenó el secuestro de su reina, y negociaremos los términos del rescate con ellos. O sino podemos intentar venderla en alguna otra parte. A esta zorra no le faltan enemigos, tanto en Westeros como en Essos y las ciudades libres, seguro que hay muchísima gente que pagarían lo que fuese por verla morir o tenerla prisionera"

Daenerys ya había escuchado lo suficiente. Meñique había pagado a esos hombres para que la matasen, pero el pago había sido demasiado bajo de modo que habían optado por secuestrarla y así exigirle más dinero, o la libelarían. Probablemente Meñique aceptaría, pero si ese no era el caso tampoco pensaban soltarla sin más sino que buscarían otras personas que les pagasen más por su muerte, rescate o cautiverio.

Así que en esencia seguía viva solo porque sus secuestradores eran demasiado avariciosos o Meñique había sido demasiado tacaño. No era un pensamiento muy tranquilizador pero supuso que debía estar agradecida por ello.

Poco a poco el miedo y el shock inicial empezaron a desaparecer, siendo substituidos por rabia y humillación.

Ella era Daeenrys Targeryen, había devuelto los dragones a la vida, había conquistado todo Westeros. No iba a permitir que su historia acabase de ese modo.

Tenía que escapar, y tenía que hacerlo rápido.

Lo primero era quitarse esa maldita venda para poder observar mejor su entorno y ver si había algo que pudiese usar para desatarse. Empezó a frotar su cabeza contra el suelo hasta que, al cabo de un par de minutos, la tela se deslizó por debajo de sus ojos y pudo volver a ver.

Tal como sospechaba, estaba atrapada dentro de las minas. La única fuente de luz era una fogata que estaba encendida unos metros delante de ella. Había dos hombres delante del fuego, los reconoció como dos de sus guardias pero en ese momento no podía recordar sus nombres.

Dany empezó a mirar a su alrededor, buscando algún trozo de roca afilada, o incluso de Vidriago, que pudiese usar para cortar las cuerdas, cuando una voz la hizo detenerse en seco.

"¡Mierda, está despierta!"

Dany vio como uno de los dos hombres se levantaba e iba hacia ella con una pequeña antorcha en la mano.

"Se ha quitado la venda. Nos ha visto la cara" Dijo el hombre, aunque no parecía nada preocupado por ello. Con su mano libre, agarró a Daenerys por su pelo y tiró de ella para forzarla en una posición sentada.

Dany soltó un gruñido amortiguado de dolor e intentó retorcerse, pero el hombre se limitó a agarrarla con fuerza de la barbilla para evitar que se moviese.

"Mis disculpas, Majestad" Dany se enfureció ante el sarcasmo y la burla en su voz "Se que vuestra actual situación es un poco más incomoda de lo que estáis acostumbrada, pero me temo que es muy poco probable que mejore en un corto plazo. No voy a mentiros, lo más seguro es que estéis muerta antes de que acabe el día"

"¡Mmfff!" Dany apretó con furia los dientes alrededor de la mordaza mientras se tensaba contra sus ataduras y fulminaba a su secuestrador con la mirada.

"Vamos, Alteza, no hay razón para alterarse así. Si os portáis bien, os prometo que os daremos una muerte rápida. Sin duda es más de lo que os merecéis después de todas las personas a las que habéis quem-Aaarghhhh"

El hombre cometió el error de acercar su rostro demasiado al de Dany, y ella no dudó en propinarle un fuerte cabezazo. El golpe la dejó un tanto aturdida, pero sintió una gran satisfacción al oír el crujido de una nariz rompiéndose y ver como la sangre manchaba el rostro del hombre.

La antorcha había caído al suelo debido a toda la conmoción, y Dany intentó llegar a ella, con la intención de quemar las cuerdas, pero, precisamente debido a sus ataduras, no pudo moverse lo bastante rápido, y su captor la alcanzó antes.

"¡ESTÚPIDA ZORRA!"

El hombre la derribó con una fuerte bofetada. Incapaz de hacer nada para amortiguar el golpe, su cuerpo recibió toda la fuerza del impacto. Su vestido quedó rasgado a la altura del hombro y la rodilla, y podía sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, probablemente se había roto el labio.

Se movió sobre su espalda, intentando aliviar un poco el dolor de su hombro, y entonces sus manos e toparon con algo. Era un pedazo de roca pequeña. Palpándolo un poco, se dio cuenta de que tenía el borde ligeramente afilado. No pudo evitar sonreír debajo de su mordaza. Al fin empezaba a tener algo de suerte.

La suerte, sin embargo, pareció abandonarla por completo cuando una figura oscura se alzó delante de ella, con un cuchillo en la mano "Olvida lo que te he dicho antes, puta. Voy a cortarte en pedazos hasta que me supliques que te mate"

"¡Suficiente!" El segundo hombre, que no se había movido en absoluto durante todo el incidente, cogió el brazo de su compañero "Cuando Meñique nos pague todo lo que hemos exigido podrás hacer con ella lo que quieras, hasta entonces no vuelvas a tocarla"

El primer hombre no parecía nada contento con la orden, pero al final se guardó el cuchillo y volvió asentarse junto al fuego.

Dany soltó un suave suspiro de alivio y volvió a centrarse en la roca que había recogido. No era como tener un cuchillo, pero probablemente le serviría.

Lentamente, procurando no hacer movimientos bruscos que la delatasen, empezó a cortar las cuerdas alrededor de sus muñecas.

* * *

Por lo general rezar frente a un árbol de corazón siempre le traía paz, pero en esta ocasión Jon se sentía incapaz de calmar sus nervios. Parecía que incluso los Dioses Antiguos le habían dado la espalda.

O tal vez era solo que habían sucedido demasiadas cosas en demasiado poco tiempo; había descubierto que no era un bastardo Stark sino un Targeryen legitimo, se había enamorado de su tía, había vuelto a enfrentarse a los Caminantes Blancos, sus propios hombres le habían asesinado, por algún motivo un dios en el que ni siquiera creía lo había devuelto a la vida, Dany no quería casarse con él y ahora se veía forzado a casarse con una mujer a la que aún no conocía...

Lo dicho, demasiado. Era normal que se sintiese apunto de colapsar de un momento a otro.

"Jon"

Estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había notado que Sansa, Arya y Rob estaban parados detrás suyo, los tres con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

 _Supongo que era inevitable_ Pensó Jon, no sin cierta resignación.

Había hecho todo lo posible por evitar a su familia, después de lo que pasó el día anterior con Rob, y lo cierto era que le había ido sorprendentemente bien pero en el fondo sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que volver a hablar con ellos.

"Yo...Quería pedirte disculpas" Habló Rob "No tenía derecho a decirte lo que dije. Te he conocido desde siempre y se que tú nunca romperías tu palabra por una corona. Y también me doy cuenta de que no he sido realmente consciente de lo duro que debió ser para ti que tus hombres te traicionasen de ese modo. Lo siento mucho Jon"

Jon negó con la cabeza "No tienes que disculparte por nada. En todo caso yo debería pedirte perdón. Reaccioné de forma exagerada"

Sansa dio un paso adelante "Estamos preocupados por ti, Jon, todos nosotros"

"Sansa..."

"No, escúchame, por favor. No voy a pretender que entiendo por lo que has pasado, pero temo que no eres consciente de lo que estás haciendo al convertirte en Principe"

"La Capital es un nido de víboras" Intervino Arya "Casi mata a nuestro padre durante el poco tiempo que estuvimos ahí. No queremos que te pase lo mismo"

"Ni siquiera voy a vivir en Desembarco del Rey. Seré el señor de Dragonstone, no tendré que ir a la Capital para nada"

"Eso da igual. No sabes como funcionan las cosas en el Sur. Si aceptas esto serás solo un peón en el Juego de Tronos. Te controlaran por el resto de tu vida" Insistió Sansa "Tienes el Norte en ti Jon. Más que cualquiera de nosotros. Nunca serás feliz viviendo en el Sur. Lo sabes"

 _Podría serlo, si estuviese con la mujer que amo_ "Mi felicidad no tiene nada que ver con esto"

"Tu felicidad debería ser lo único que importase" Dijo Rob "Nadie puede obligarte a hacer esto, ni siquiera Daenerys"

"Estás hablando de nuestra reina"

"Estoy hablando de tu vida"

Jon se pasó una mano por el rostro "Está bien. ¿Queréis saber por que acepté ser Príncipe y casarme con una mujer que no conozco? Os lo diré, pero tenéis que jurarme que no se lo diréis a nadie"

"¿Como esperas que prometamos mantener un secreto sin ni siquiera saber de que se trata?" Preguntó Rob incrédulo.

"Porque somos familia"

Tras unos segundos de tenso silencio Rob asintió, y Sansa y Arya hicieron lo mismo.

"Daenerys no puede tener hijos"

Los tres Starks abrieron los ojos con sorpresa "Pero eso significa que..."

"Que no habrá ningún heredero si ella muere. Por eso necesita que yo sea Jon Targeryen, me case y tenga hijos"

Sansa procesó la información "Entonces ella te está utilizando para mantener el poder"

"No se trata de quien tiene poder o quien lo pierde, Sansa. ¿Que pasó cuando murió Robert Baratheon? De repente empezaron a salir pretendientes al trono de debajo de las piedras, y el reino se desangró en una guerra civil que podría haber durado para siempre si no hubiese aparecido Daenerys. Eso no puede volver a ocurrir. Y lo sabéis tan bien como yo"

"Parece que intentas convencerte más a ti mismo que no a nosotros" Señaló Arya "Y te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que hay algo que no nos estás diciendo. Toda esta situación te tiene frustrado, no lo niegues, así que empieza a hablar"

Jon sabía que no podía contarles lo que sentía por Dany. No importaba que fuesen sus hermanos y dijesen apoyarle en todo, nunca entenderían que se hubiese enamorado de su tía, pero tal vez había otra forma de explicarles como se sentía.

"Antes de aliarme con el Pueblo Libre, y dejarles cruzar el muro, pasé bastante tiempo viviendo con ellos, como un espía de la Guardia de la Noche. Allí conocí a una mujer. Su nombre era Ygritte. Ella era... digamos que era única a su manera" Jon no pudo evitar sonreír con cariño. Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en Ygritte "Viajé con ella todo el tiempo que estuve con el Pueblo Libre, entrené con ella, cacé con ella, aprendí las costumbres y tradiciones de cada tribu con ella... Me enamoré de ella" Su declaración cogió por sorpresa a sus hermanos, pero Jon continuó como si nada "Sabía que estaba cometiendo un error. Yo era un espía, no podía permitirme tener esa clase de sentimientos por el enemigo. De un modo u otro tendría que luchar contra ella tarde o temprano. Pero no pude evitarlo, seguí interpretando mi pequeña farsa y seguí enamorándome de ella más y más cada día. Muchos de los hombres con los que viajábamos no confiaban en mí de modo que un día me dijeron que debía demostrar mi lealtad. Me ordenaron matar a un anciano al que habían capturado. En ese momento miré a Ygritte a los ojos y supe que ella lo había sabido desde el principio; Sabía que yo seguía siendo leal a la Guardia de la Noche, que solo pretendía ser parte del Pueblo Libre, pero nunca dijo nada a nadie, porque me amaba. Pude ver la suplica en sus ojos, me estaba pidiendo que lo hiciese, que cortase todos mis lazos con la Guardia, que eligiese al Pueblo Libre, que la eligiese a ella. Pero no pude, no podía matar a un hombre inocente a sangre fría. Así que la traicioné, y ella me disparó tres flechas en el pecho. Apenas logré llegar con vida al Castillo Negro. La próxima vez que la vi fue cuando los Salvajes atacaron el muro. Murió en mis brazos, con una flecha clavada en su corazón"

Sus hermanos escucharon en silencio hasta que terminó de contar la historia. Rob y Arya lo miraban con una mezcla de tristeza y compasión, Sansa estaba llorando en silencio

Jon los miró fijamente a los tres "El amor es la muerte del deber"

Sansa abrió la boca, para hablar, pero el sonido de un cuerno la interrumpió antes de que pudiese pronunciar palabra.

El Pueblo Libre había llegado a Winterfell.

* * *

Dany no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo llevaba trabajando en las cuerdas, pero se le estaba empezando a hacer eterno. La roca estaba cumpliendo con su objetivo a un ritmo exasperadamente lento y no ayudaba nada el no poder ver lo que estaba haciendo. Un par de veces había tenido que ahogar un gemido de dolor ya que se había cortado a si misma por accidente.

Aún y así ya había logrado liberar sus manos casi por completo. Solo un poco más... ¡Listo!

No pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio cuando las cuerdas cayeron al suelo, dejando sus manos libres. Sentía sus brazos entumecidos, por haber estado restringíos durante tanto tiempo y no deseaba más que poder moverlos libremente, para recuperar la circulación, y sacarse esa maldita mordaza de la boca pero se quedó quieta porque ambos hombres seguían mirándola de vez en cuando y sabía que necesitaba planear bien su escape antes de intentar nada.

El hombre que parecía estar al mando se acercó a ella con una piel de agua en la mano. Aprendiendo del error de su compañero, mantuvo una distancia segura con ella mientras la cogía de los hombros y la levantaba en una posición sentada, apoyándola contra la pared de roca. Dany mantuvo las manos detrás de su espalda, fingiendo que seguía atada, esperando el mejor momento para atacar.

"Ahora escúchame con atención, porque no voy a volver a repetirlo. Voy a quitarte eso de la boca y te daré un trago de agua. Si gritas, intentas morderme o atacarme de algún modo te juro que lo pagaras muy caro. ¿Me has entendido?"

Dany fingió considerar sus opciones y asintió lentamente con la cabeza. El hombre aflojó el nudo en su nuca, bajó la tela que tenia entre sus dientes y sacó el paño de dentro de su boca. Dany aspiró una gran bocanada de aire fresco, flexionó la mandíbula y bebió el agua que le ofrecieron.

"¿Por que te molestas en darme de beber si pensáis matarme de todos modos?" Preguntó en voz baja, pretendiendo estar resignada a su suerte.

"No estás en condiciones de hacer ninguna pregunta" Replicó el hombre, levantando el paño para volver a metérselo en la boca.

"Espera" Pidió Dany, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás "Por favor. Si lo que queréis es dinero, yo os lo puedo dar"

"Claro. Y amablemente olvidarás que teníamos la intención de matarte. No me tomes por tonto, Alteza. Si quieres saber por que te mantenemos viva, es muy simple; Estamos esperando a que alguien nos pague un precio justo por ello. Si esa persona no paga iremos a negociar con otros y puede que para ellos tengas más valor viva. Eso es todo lo que eres ahora, Daenerys Targeryen. Una propiedad. Y te usaremos de la forma que nos resulte más conveniente para ganar dinero ¿te ha quedado claro?"

"Perfectamente" Siseó Dany.

Lo que el hombre no sabía era que, durante la conversación, Daenerys había logrado desatar el nudo que ataba sus piernas y ahora estaba completamente libre.

Cuando se inclinó, para volver a amordazarla, Dany le clavó el pedazo de roca en su ojo derecho.

El hombre se agarró la cara con un grito de dolor. Dany no perdió el tiempo, lo empujó al suelo y cogió su espada.

El otro hombre también sacó su espada al ver lo que había pasado y se abalanzó hacia ella con un grito de rabia.

Dany bloqueó el primer ataque, pero el golpe fue tan fuerte que sus brazos temblaron a causa del impacto. Empezó a retroceder mientras recordaba las lecciones de Jon.

 _Debes mantener siempre el equilibrio. Si tropiezas o hacer un paso en falso puedes darte por muerta. Mantén la espada cerca de tu cuerpo y no te limites a bloquear, intenta siempre un contraataque_

Dany bloqueó un ataque que iba dirigido a su pecho y al instante intentó cortarle la cabeza, pero falló por varios centímetros...

 _Debes ser consciente de tus ventajas y desventajas. Lo más probable es que casi siempre te superen en fuerza física, de modo que tienes que ser rápida. No podrán golpearte si directamente no estás ahí_

Rodó por el suelo para esquivar otro golpe y mantuvo una la distancia con su oponente, haciendo que el tuviese que moverse si quería alcanzarla...

 _La precisión es más vital que la fuerza. Observa a tu oponente, busca una falla en su defensa y entonces ataca_

Se dio cuenta de que al atacarla dejaba mas desprotegido el franco derecho. La siguiente vez, en vez de retroceder de nuevo se quedó quieta, bloqueó el golpe y rápidamente contraatacó. Vio en sus ojos que no esperaba eso y, si bien logro reaccionar a tiempo de evitar un golpe mortal, su espada le hizo un pequeño corte en la pierna...

 _Cuando obtengas la ventaja debes aprovecharlo de inmediato y no darle tiempo a recuperarse..._

Al ver que había logrado herirle, se abalanzó sobre él, propinándole una serie de ataques rápidos, buscando acabar con la lucha...

 _...Pero procura siempre no precipitarte_

... Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que se había acercado demasiado y no pudo bloquear debidamente el siguiente ataque. El golpe fue tan fuerte que le arrancó la espada de las manos, dejándola desarmada...

 _Y lo más importante; Observa siempre tu entorno. Si hay algo que puedas usar e tu ventaja, utilízalo._

...Habían acabado justo al lado de la fogata. Su oponente tenía una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, pensando que ya había ganado, pero Dany se agachó rápidamente, metió las manos en la fogata, cogió un puñado de brasas ardientes y se lo lanzó a la cara. Logró bloquear algunas, pero la mayoría le golpearon de lleno y eso le dio a Dany todo el tiempo que necesitaba. Recogió su espada y se la clavó en el pecho antes de que tuviese la oportunidad de reaccionar.

La mirada de sorpresa estupefacta se quedó grabada en su rostro cuando cayó muerto al suelo. Dany se quedó respirando pesadamente, intentando calmar su mente después de lo que acababa de pasar. Vagamente se le ocurrió que esa la primera vez que mataba a nadie, después de Drogo. Claro, había estado en la espalda de Drogon cuando él quemaba a sus enemigos, pero no estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo con sus propias manos...

Un golpe seco la arrojó al suelo, quitándole el aliento. Había olvidado por completo al otro hombre.

Había logrado quitarse la roca del ojo y ahora esa parte de su cara no era nad más que una masa sangrienta. El único ojo que le quedaba la miraba con un odio absoluto mientras se sentaba a horcajadas encima suyo, inmovilizándola, y le apretaba el cuello con ambas manos.

Dany intentó luchar, pero el agarre del hombre se mantuvo firme. Había perdido la espada en la caída y no era capaz de alcanzar nada desde donde estaba tumbada. Sus ojos empezaron a nublarse por la falta de oxigeno y estaba convencida de que iba a morir allí, de ese modo, cuando de repente, una brisa de aire pasó corriendo por su lado y la presión en su pecho y cuello desapareció por completo.

Se sentó, respirando entre pesados jadeos, y entendió lo que había pasado al ver un enorme lobo blanco tumbado encima del hombre que había estado apunto de matarla, hundiendo su mandíbula en su cuello.

"Fantasma" Susurró Dany con la voz ronca. Al oir su nombre, Fantasma dejó el cadáver y se acercó a ella para lamerle la cara "Buen chico ¿me estabas buscando?"

Fantasma aulló un par de veces. Dany tomó eso como un si, y le rascó la oreja en el punto en que ella sabía que más le gustaba "Acabas de salvarme la vida, muchacho. Te aseguro que esta noche comerás como nunca. Ahora ¿sabes como salir de aquí?"

* * *

Jon no participó en la reunión entre el Pueblo Libre y los norteños. Pese a que tanto su padre como Rob le querían ahí, muchos señores no confiaban plenamente en él y habían insistido en que no estuviese presente.

 _Si voy a ser un Príncipe, tal vez debería empezar a hacer valer mi voluntad sobre la de los demás_ Pensó Jon, con cierta ironía.

Otro al que no habían permitido asistir fue Wun Wun. Sin embargo al gigante no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo. Estaba sentado al lado de Jon, bebiendo felizmente una enorme jarra de vino.

"Será mejor que bajes un poco el ritmo, o acabaras con todas las existencias de vino de Winterfell" Bromeó Jon, aunque lo cierto era que estaba empezando a alarmarse con todo lo que estaba bebiendo Wun Wun. Bastante tensa estaba ya la situación como para encima tener que lidiar con un gigante borracho.

Wun Wun gruñó y señaló delante suyo "Mujer bonita"

Jon miró donde Wun Wun estaba señalando y vio a Sansa caminando hacia ellos.

"Hola" Le saludó con una sonrisa tímida. Llevaba un enorme paquete en sus brazos, aunque Jon no supo decir lo que era.

"Hola. Creo que aún no has conocido a Wun Wun ¿verdad?"

"Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun" Dijo el gigante, golpeándose el pecho.

"Ese es su nombre completo" Aclaró Jon "Wun Wun es más rápido de decir"

Sansa miró al gigante con una mezcla de asombro y nostalgia "¿Te acuerdas de las historias que solía contarnos la Vieja Tata, cuando eramos niños? ¿Sobre gigantes, Caminantes Blancos y la Larga Noche? Incluso de niña pensaba que la Larga Noche era una estupidez, y los gigantes llevaban siglos extinguidos. Que tonta fui"

"Créeme, desearía que la Larga Noche siguiese siendo solo un cuento para asustar a los niños" Dijo Jon "Y mucho me temo que Wun Wun es el ultimo gigante que queda en el mundo"

Sansa tarareó suavemente "Te estaba buscando. Quería pedirte disculpas por lo que dije sobre Daenerys. Se que te preocupas por ella, y o te gustó lo que insinué"

"No insinuaste nada. Dijiste claramente que me estaba utilizando" Le recordó Jon "No te preocupes, no estoy enfadado contigo. Intentabas protegerme, a tu manera, pero no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Seguramente tendré muchos enemigos, cuando sea Príncipe, pero Daeenrys no será uno de ellos"

"Ella te importa mucho ¿verdad?"

Jon desvió la mirada "Es mi familia"

Sansa se mordió el labio insegura "Jon... Sobre esa mujer salvaje con la que estuviste"

Jon levantó una mano para detenerla "Preferiría que no me preguntases por ella, si no te importa"

Ella no dijo nada durante un momento, y luego le tendió a Jon el paquete que llevaba "Toma, esto es para ti. Lo he hecho yo misma"

Jon lo cogió, y se sorprendió al ver que era una capa, parecida a la que usaba su padre, con los símbolos de las casas Stark y Targeryen bordados.

Sansa se frotó las manos con nerviosismo "¿Te gusta? Empecé a trabajar en ello poco después de que tú te fueses a Desembarco del Rey, por primera vez"

"Es impresionante" Aseguró Jon, al tiempo que se ponía la capa "¿Como me veo?"

"Como un rey"

Jon sonrió a su hermana y la atrajo hacia si para abrazarla "Gracias Sansa"

"De nada" Susurró ella, devolviéndole el abrazo.

Un gran estruendo, procedente de dentro del Castillo hizo que se separasen.

Poco después salieron todos los lideres del Pueblo Libre, encabezados por el Llorón, la mayoría de los cuales tenían expresiones muy malhumoradas.

"Esto no puede ser bueno" Susurró Jon, y fue a encontrarse con ellos "¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí?"

"Lo que ocurre" Gruñó el Llorón "Es que los sureños queréis que nos arrodillemos ante vosotros y nos vendamos a cambio de un plato de gachas. Eso no va a pasar. ¡El pueblo libre no se arrodilla ante nadie!"

Varios hombres y mujeres murmuraron de acuerdo. Jon buscó a Tormund con la mirada, para pedirle explicaciones, pero él parecía estar evitándole.

"¡Jon!" Rob corrió hacia ellos "Gracias a los dioses que estás aquí. Tienes que ayudarme a convencerlos de que vuelvan dentro. Padre se ha quedado, intentando calmar a los señores, pero..."

"Por mí os podéis ir todos los sureños a la mierda" La interrumpió el Llorón "Nos habéis dado caza, como animales, durante siglos y ahora queréis que nos arrodillemos ante vosotros. Lo lleváis claro"

"Rob ¿que demonios ha pasado ahí dentro?" Preguntó Jon a su hermano.

Rob suspiró "El ambiente ha estado muy tenso desde el principio. Algunos señores han acusado al Pueblo Libre por los ataques que sus casas han recibido en el pasado, el Pueblo Libre ha respondido con acusaciones similares. Y luego alguien ha sugerido que deberían jurarle lealtad a la casa Stark si querían permanecer en nuestras tierras"

Jon estuvo apunto de gemir. Podía ver porque esa idea no había entusiasmado demasiado a los hombres y mujeres del Pueblo Libre.

"Escuchad, sé que muchos no estaréis de acuerdo con esto, pero si queréis vivir en estas tierras tendréis que poner algo de vuestra parte. Mi gente no confía en vosotros, igual que vosotros no confiáis en ellos. Pero la Larga Noche ya está casi aquí, y si no somos capaces de superar nuestras diferencias, no importará que seamos norteños, sureños o gente libre, todos moriremos por igual"

El Llorón escupió al suelo y se encaró con Jon "Bonito discurso, cuervecito, pero no me lo trago. Los Starks lleváis siglos tiñendo las nieves con la sangre del Pueblo Libre, moriremos antes de arrodillarnos ante vosotros"

"Jon no es un Stark" En algún momento Sansa se había acercado a ellos y ahora alzaba la voz para hacerse oír "Y él ha hecho más por vosotros que nadie en todo el reino. ¿Le juraríais lealtad?"

Jon miró a su hermana sin dar crédito a lo que oía. ¿Que demonios estaba haciendo?

El Llorón se echó a reír "¿Ya te has buscado a otra puta pelirroja para que te defienda, Snow? Me pregunto si a esta también la dejaras morir como hiciste con Ygritte"

"¡Como te atreves!" Rob estuvo apunto de abalanzarse sobre el Llorón, pero Jon lo agarró del brazo para impedírselo.

"No habéis respondido a mi pregunta" Insistió Sansa, ignorando el insulto del Llorón "¿Lucharíais por Jon?"

Cuando parecía que el silencio iba a durar para siempre Tormund se adelantó "¿Lo habéis olvidado? Los Cuervos le mataron. Porque defendió al Pueblo Libre, cosa que ninguno sureño ha hecho jamas. Él murió por nosotros. Si no estamos dispuestos a hacer lo mismo por él, entonces somos unos cobardes"

Hubo varios murmullos de asentimiento entre los hombres y mujeres, pero el Llorón seguía sin dar su brazo a torcer "Tenéis que estar de broma. ¿Pensáis inclinaros ante él? ¿Ante un maldito Cuervo?"

Jon estaba a empezando a cansarse de todo eso "Parece que eres el único que tiene un problema con eso. ¿Por que no lo solucionamos, tú y yo, según la regla del Pueblo Libre?"

El Llorón soltó una sonora carcajada "Si eso es lo que quieres, estaré encantado de satisfacer tu petición"

"¿Jon?" Rob miró a su hermano con preocupación "¿En que consiste exactamente la regla del Pueblo Libre?"

"En que solo el más fuerte sobrevive" Respondió Jon tranquilamente "En otras palabras; Un combate a muerte"

* * *

Pese a estar haciendo lo posible por disimularlo, Meñique estaba empezando a desesperarse.

Se suponía que a estas alturas Daenerys Targeryen debía de estar muerta, asesinada, y todos los indicios debían apuntar a su sobrino Jon Targeryen.

Era una jugada muy arriesgada pero si salía bien podría movilizar el resto de reinos contra el Norte y provocar otra guerra civil. Una que podría servirle para aumentar su poder de la forma que no pudo lograr durante la anterior guerra.

Cuando Daenerys Targeryen ganó el Trono, se vio obligado a seguir jugando el papel de obediente consejero de la moneda, lo cual tampoco era mal puesto aunque muy por debajo de sus ambiciones, sin embargo no había dejado de planear y conspirar a espaldas de todos sin que ni siquiera la Araña fuese consciente de ello. Sabía que no confiaban en él, ni la reina, ni el eunuco ni el enano, pero no lo consideraban una amenaza seria. Tampoco era ninguna sorpresa; la gente le había estado subestimando toda su vida, y se le daba muy bien aprovecharse de ello.

Sus planes habían tenido que sufrir cambios drásticos con la incursión de una pieza inesperada en el juego; Jon Snow. La llegada del bastardo de Ned Stark a la capital, anunciando que un ejercito de muertos amenazaba el reino era algo que nunca habría podido predecir. El hecho de que la reina le creyese de inmediato y le brindase todo su apoyo resultaba aún más inverosímil, pero había sabido sacarle partido.

No fue difícil darse cuenta de que la reina se sentía atraída por el bastardo, de modo que empezó a hacer circular rumores destinados a humillarla y manchar su reputación. Lo más divertido del asunto era que no se trataban de rumores sino que era la pura verdad. Daenerys parecía desesperada por follarse a Jon Snow, en cambio el bastardo no hacía más que rechazarla de forma fulminante.

Estaba claro que el chico era como su padre; Un idiota honorable.

Cuando la reina informó al pequeño consejo que Jon Snow era en realidad el hijo legitimo de Lyanna Stark y Rhaegar Targeryen estuvo apunto de cambiar sus planes. Tal vez convencer al chico para que intentase quitar a su tía del poder, y quedarse el trono para él, pero descartó de inmediato la idea. Era evidente que a Jon Snow no le interesaba ser Rey, de modo que siguió con su plan original; Señaló que el resto del reino no se uniría a la lucha a menos que les convenciesen de que la amenaza era real y, tal como esperaba, Jon Snow se ofreció voluntario para capturar uno de esos soldados muertos y traerlo como prueba.

Días atrás había enviado un cuervo a Allister Thorne. Sabía que el hombre odiaba a su Lord Comandante con toda su alma y no le resultó nada difícil convencerle de que Jon Snow tenía que morir, por lo visto él y otros hombres ya habían estado planeando un motín, de todas formas.

Tal como había predicho la noticia de la muerte de su sobrino, amante, o lo que demonios fuesen había destrozado a la reina, dejándola confinada en sus cuartos sin apenas comer ni dormir nada. Sin embargo algo no había salido bien. Jon Snow había regresado al día siguiente, montado en su dragón pese a que el propio Ned Stark había confirmado su muerte.

Fue precisamente por los continuos fallos y obstáculos en sus planes que se decidió por probar una estrategia mucho más arriesgada; Asesinar a la reina.

La situación era prácticamente idílica para eso; Casi todos los soldados habían abandonado la isla, el recién coronado Príncipe iba a regresar al Norte y había habido un distanciamiento claro entre ambos Targeryens en los últimos días, probablemente a causa del matrimonio forzado. Nunca iba a tener una oportunidad mejor.

Se aseguró de que dos de los guardias que tenia comprados se quedasen en la isla y les dio ordenes de que, cuando Jon Snow partiese, entrasen en los aposentos de la reina y la matasen, con un cuchillo que él les suministró y que pertenecía a Jon Snow.

Una vez más las cosas no salieron como deberían haberlo hecho. En vez de encontrar del cuerpo sin vida de Daeenrys, la reina simplemente desapareció sin dejar rastro y él encontró una nota en sus propias habitaciones. Daenerys estaba viva por el momento, y seguiría de ese modo hasta que él pagase una cantidad muy superior a lo acordado, de lo contrario le dirían a la reina quien la había traicionado.

Y así se encontraba en su actual situación. Sin saber que hacer por primera vez en muchos años. Reunir el dinero, en circunstancias normales no habría sido muy complicado, era el Maestro de la Moneda, a fin de cuentas, pero reunirlo en esa isla con la Araña y el Gnomo vigilándole de cerca ya era mucho más complicado.

 _Tal vez debería negarme a pagar. Ese par de idiotas tienen tanto a perder como yo si dejan a Daenerys con vida..._

El sonido de la puerta de sus aposentos abriéndose bruscamente lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

Dos guardias entraron de inmediato y, antes de que pudiese preguntar que pasaba le golpearon en el estomago y le sacaron a rastras de la habitación.

La arrastraron por los pasillos, él todavia recuperando el aliento por el golpe, hasta que se detuvieron de repente y lo arrojaron violentamente al suelo.

Al levantar la mirada se encontró con el rostro furioso de Daenerys Targeryen.

 **Un par de puntos que me gustaría aclarar sobre este capitulo. Primero si alguien se pregunta sobre la poca aparición de Bram y Rickon, excluyéndolos por completo en este capitulo, se debe simplemente a que son dos personajes a los que no estoy muy seguro de como utilizar. Y segundo, este capitulo no sigue una linea temporal exacta. Las partes de Jon en Winterfell abarcan varios día, mientras lo que sucede en Dragonstone, y el cautiverio de Dany, tan solo dura unas pocas horas. He decidido intercalarlo porque en mi opinión así resulta más interesante de leer, pero para que os hagáis una idea, Dany ya ha logrado escapar de su secuestro en el momento en que Jon y Rhaegal llegan a Winterfell.**


	14. Chapter 14

**He añadido una escena nueva al final del ultimo capitulo así que igual querréis ir a revisarlo antes de empezar a leer este.**

Se había reunido una pequeña multitud en el patio de armas, para ver el enfrentamiento.

Sorpresivamente, a los señores del Norte les había parecido bien que el Pueblo Libre siguiese las ordenes de Jon de modo que, en cuanto se hubiesen librado del Llorón, este asunto podría darse por acabado.

"No tienes por que enfrentarte a él, Jon. Lo sabes ¿verdad?" Le dijo su padre.

"Es la forma más rápida de solucionar esto, padre. Y, honestamente, necesitamos deshacernos del Llorón. Es un sádico que mata por placer y mutila a sus víctimas"

Ned frunció el ceño, pero asintió.

Sansa y Rob se acercaron a ellos.

"Por favor, ten cuidado" Le pidió su hermana tras darle un rápido abrazo. Era evidente que se sentía responsable porque ella había sido quien propuso a Jon como líder del Pueblo Libre.

"Si, recuerda que ahora no tenemos ningún Sacerdote Rojo para devolverte a la vida" Bromeó Rob, en un intento de aligerar el ambiente.

Jon les sonrió a ambos "No os preocupéis, habré acabado enseguida"

Desenvainó su espada y fue a encontrarse con su oponente.

Pese a que le había ofrecido al Llorón que cogiese una espada, o cualquier otra arma de la armería, él había preferido luchar con su hoz. Jon nunca había tenido que enfrentarse a alguien que usase una arma como esa pero supuso que se aplicaban principios similares al luchar contra un oponente que usase una hacha de guerra.

"Debe de haberte gustado mucho estar muerto si tienes tantas ganas de que te mate de nuevo" Se burló el Llorón "No te preocupes, cuervecito, te daré una muerte honorable. Se cuanto os importan estas cosas a los arrodillados"

Jon apretó el agarre sobre su espada "El honor es para los vivos. La muerte es la muerte"

El Llorón atacó primero. Su arma tenia un radio de alcance bastante superior a una espada y Jon se dio cuenta de inmediato que tenía que llevar la lucha a la corta distancia si quería ganar.

Había que admitir que el Llorón sabía manejar bien la hoz en combate. Sus golpes eran precisos y contundentes y atacaba con tanta rapidez que Jon apenas podía darse un respiro. Debido a la forma curvada de la hoja, Jon no podía limitarse solo a bloquear el golpe, sino que tenía que tenía que desviarlo, y esquivar, lo cual provocaba que se estuviese cansando más rápido que su rival.

En un momento dado logró desviar el ataque de la hoja, pero el Llorón hizo girar rápidamente su arma y le golpeó con el mango de madera, tirándole al suelo.

Le pareció oír a Sansa y Arya gritando una advertencia y rodó por el suelo para evitar el siguiente ataque. Logró ponerse de pie a duras penas notando como la sangre iba botando del corte que se había hecho en la ceja.

El Llorón tenía una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, seguro de que iba a ganar y eso hizo que Jon viera rojo.

Olvidando por completo cualquier táctica o estrategia se abalanzó sobre su enemigo con una serie de poderosas estocadas, obligándole a retroceder e ir a la defensiva.

El Llorón intentó contraatacar con un golpe vertical, pero Jon se apartó y rompió el mango de la hoz con un swing de su espada.

Con su oponente desarmado Jon podría haber terminado eso de un solo golpe, pero la ira le llenaba de modo que arrojó su espada al suelo y se lanzó a por el Llorón, derribándolo con dureza.

El Llorón intentó defenderse pero Jon logró sentarse a horcajadas encima suyo y empezó a golpearle el rostro sin parar. Con cada golpe que conectaba su ira seguía aumentando. Ya no estaba golpeando solo al Llorón. Golpeaba a Allister Thorne, a Janos Slynt, a Bower Marsh, a Othell Yarwyck, incluso al Rey de la Noche.

No supo decir cuanto tiempo estuvo de ese modo pero, de repente una mano agarró su puño, deteniendo su ataque.

"¡JON BASTA, DETENTE, ESTÁ MUERTO!"

Esas palabras lograron que Jon recuperase sus sentidos. Vio que era Ned quien le estaba sujetando y le miraba con una mezcla de horror y preocupación.

Debajo suyo los ojos del Llorón le miraban sin vida, su rostro no era nada más que una masa sangrienta y deforme. Los propios nudillos de Jon estaban magullados y manchados de sangre.

Jon se levantó tembloroso, aún intentando entender lo que acababa de pasar.

Había matado a golpes a un hombre. Y todo el mundo le había visto hacerlo. Su familia le había visto hacerlo.

 _¿Que me está pasando?_

* * *

"Tenemos que hacer algo con él, está fuera de control" Dijo Rob, dando vueltas por la sala como un animal enjaulado.

Arya le fulminó con la mirada "Te recuerdo que estás hablando de nuestro hermano"

"Arya sabes que amo a Jon, pero lo que hemos visto ahí fuera no es normal"

Sansa escuchaba la discusión de sus hermanos en silencio, mirando de reojo a su padre de vez en cuando.

Después de que acabase la lucha Jon había ido a que el maestre le atendiese las manos y no lo habían vuelto a ver desde entonces. Sansa aún se estremecía al recordar lo que había visto. Nunca habría imaginado que Jon fuese capaz de algo como eso y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que tenia miedo de su hermano, si bien su preocupación por él era muy superior

"Era una lucha a muerte, Rob, no podíamos esperar que fuese bonito" Seguía insistiendo Arya, pese a que resultaba evidente que ni ella misma acababa de creerse sus palabras.

"Jon seguía golpeándole incluso cuando ya estaba muerto. Solo los dioses saben hasta cuando habría seguido si Padre no le hubiese detenido"

Por una vez Arya no encontró ninguna replica apropiada.

"¿Es posible que ese sacerdote cometiese algún error cuando trajo a Jon de vuelta?" Preguntó Sansa "Es lo único que se me ocurre. No recuerdo haber visto a Jon ni siquiera levantar la voz una sola vez en toda nuestra infancia. Es muy raro que justo ahora empiece a actuar así"

"Puede. Thoros nos advirtió de que seguramente no sería capaz de resucitar a Jon, que había pasado demasiado tiempo. Tal vez algo salió mal después de todo"

"No creo que sea eso" Dijo Ned, hablando por primera vez "A decir verdad pasé toda la infancia de Jon temiendo que en algún momento tuviese un estallido como este"

Sansa Rob y Arya compartieron una mirada de preocupación.

"¿Que quieres decir?"

Ned soltó un suspiro cansado "Jon es tanto un Stark como un Targeryen. Hay hielo y fuego en su interior pero, debido a las circunstancias en las que ha tenido que vivir, su fuego a permanecido dormido toda su vida. Los Targeryens tenían una expresión muy conocida _Despertar al_ dragón. A medida que Jon iba creciendo, también crecía mi inquietud de que, algún día, el dragón de Jon despertase y mostrase una actitud propia de un Targeryen, pero nunca sucedió. Eso me ayudó a mantener la verdadera herencia de Jon en secreto, pero también significa que Jon se ha estado reprimiendo durante muchos años y parece que ahora, finalmente, ha estallado"

"Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer por él" Dijo Sasa, mordiéndose el labio.

"Podemos apoyarle, hacerle sentir que sigue siendo parte de la manada, pero nosotros solo podemos ayudarle hasta cierto punto. Somos lobos y lo que Jon necesita ahora es alguien que le enseñe a ser un dragón" Ned levantó una mano para callar las protestas de sus hijos "Jon sigue siendo vuestro hermano, y mi hijo, eso nunca cambiará pero ahora mismo Daeenrys puede ayudarle mucho más que cualquiera de nosotros. Hablaré con ella, cuando Jon y yo vayamos a Desembarco del Rey, y le explicaré lo que está pasando. Se que ella se preocupa por él, tal vez más que por cualquier otra persona del planeta, estoy seguro de que hará lo posible por ayudarle"

* * *

Después de que el maestre Luwin acabase de vendarle las manos Jon regresó a su habitación, y no había salido de allí desde entonces.

Apenas podía recordar nada de la pelea con el Llorón. Tan solo una serie de imágenes confusas y un poderoso sentimiento de ira dominándole.

Eso era lo que más le asustaba. La ira. La forma en que había periodo por completo el control de sus acciones. Odiaba que Sansa, Bram y Rickon le hubiesen visto de ese modo, y no quería ni imaginar lo que Dany habría pensado de él si hubiese estado presente.

Sabía que algo dentro de él había cambiado. Desde su resurrección estaba constantemente más enfadado, más agresivo. Había confiado en que volver al lado de Daenerys lograría calmarle, y volver a ser el hombre que era, pero en su lugar ella le había apartado, poniendo el futuro del reino por encima de sus vidas y su felicidad y ahora lo único que le quedaba era la rabia y la frustración que le consumían diariamente.

Deseaba que Fantasma estuviese con él. El lobo era un gran oyente, y sin duda hablar le ayudaría a sacarse algo de tensión del cuerpo. Quizás hablar con Rhaegal también ayudase, pero el dragón estaba a varias millas de Winterfell, y no le apetecía hacer ese paseo ahora mismo.

Alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta, y su padre entró con una bandeja de comida.

"He oído que preferías comer aquí, y he pensado en traerte yo mismo la cena"

Jon ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos "Imagino que todos deben tenerme miedo ahora mismo"

"Nadie te tiene miedo, Jon" Le aseguró su padre "Tan solo estamos preocupados por ti"

"No se que me ocurre" Confesó Jon con un susurro "Estoy furioso, más de lo que he estado en toda mi vida"

"Solo eres un hombre. La ira es una emoción humana como cualquier otra. Debes dejarla salir, si lo reprimes solo te harás daño a ti mismo y a los que te rodean"

"Creía que ya lo tenía superado ¿sabes? Pensaba que había llegado a un acuerdo con mi herencia Targeryen" Jon se pasó las manos por el pelo "Pero todo lo que ha pasado estos últimos días me ha afectado más de lo que pensaba"

"¿Has hablado con Daenerys sobre como te sientes?"

"No. Yo..." Jon dudó. ¿Como decirle a su padre que Daenerys era el principal motivo por el que se sentía de ese modo "Ella cuenta conmigo. Necesita que sea Jon Targeryen, necesita que me case y tenga hijos. Después de todo lo que ha hecho no tengo derecho a decepcionarla"

"Es cierto que como sobrino de la reina es tu deber ayudarla a lograr alianza que traigan prosperidad al reino" Empezó Ned, mirando a su hijo con cuidado "Y es cierto que la mejor forma de conseguir dichas alianzas es con el matrimonio. Pero aún así creo que deberías hablar con ella, y no solo sobre tu matrimonio. Sospecho que tu sangre Targeryen es, al menos en parte, responsable de tus problemas de ira, y creo que Daenerys podría ayudarte a lidiar con eso"

Jon asintió en silencio. Al ver que no iba a sacarle ninguna palabra más Ned se dispuso a irse.

"Padre" Ned se detuvo ante la llamada de su hijo "Gracias, por todo"

"Siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte cuando me necesites" Hizo una pequeña reverencia "Alteza"

 **He decidido que voy a seguir subiendo historias Jonerys hasta que GRR Martin publique Vientos de Invierno, así que ahora voy a dejar tres opciones y la que reciba más votos será la que empiece a escribir primero. Dejadme en los comentarios, o por mensaje privado, cual os gusta más.**

 **1\. UA Piratas. Daenerys Targeryen es la hija del gobernador de Dragonstone, una isla ubicada en el Caribe. Jon Snow es el capitán del barco Pirata "El Lobo Blanco", un hombre conocido por ser despiadado con sus enemigos, pero con un código de honor inquebrantable**

 **2\. UA Guardaespaldas. Jon Snow tocó fondo tras ser despedido de su trabajo en el MI5. Su tío, Ned Stark le ofrece una nueva oportunidad al formar parte de su empresa de seguridad Stark Security. Su primer trabajo, proteger a Daenerys Targeryen.**

 **3\. UA Batman. Daenerys Targeryen es una de las mejores detectives del cuerpo de policía de Desembarco del Rey. En una ciudad tan llena de corrupción es muy fácil que los criminales se salgan siempre con la suya, pero eso empieza a cambiar con la aparición de un misterioso vigilante enmascarado. Los periódicos no tardan en referirse a él como El Lobo Blanco.**


End file.
